The Final Toll
by CadenceFalls
Summary: An evil Enchantress has taken over the lands. The magic of the sea meets the magic of the forest as Belle, Aurora and Ariel fight to save the lands they love. The lives of Prince Philip, Eric and the Beast are intertwined in new and unexpected ways as the story or our childhoods are retold. Together they stand against a war that can not be won and a curse that can not be broken.
1. Chapter 1

This was supposed to be a happy day, a joyous one, a cause for celebration. King Aberlese stood at the steps of his castle, staring at the streams of silk that hours before had hung from each post, now ripped and strewn on the earth. How elegant they had looked in the sun, how beautiful his bride had been standing beneath them.

To think just hours before he was getting married, surrounded by smiles and cheers. It had been sixteen years since his first wife died. Sixteen years spent leading his kingdom and raising his children alone. When he had met Andrianna he had been certain the dark part of his life was over. He would have a companion again, his children a mother.

Now he had his bride, and would lose his only daughter.

There was a call behind him and the king turned as Prince Philip, his son, hurried towards him. "It's time, Father. We're ready to leave."

The King regarded him evenly. At twenty he stood as tall as his father, but was leaner, more eager. He was a good son, a good man, and the only one he could now trust with his daughter's safety. The king settled a gloved hand on his shoulder, feeling the weight settle on his soul. "Remember, no one must know where she is. No one."

He knew as he said it that he may never see his daughter again.

In the shadowed castle door, Aurora stepped into view. Queen Andrianna was beside her, tears standing in her eyes. It touched the king to see them, to know how much his new queen already cared for his children. It was a balm, in this harsh time, to know he did not feel this alone.

His daughter ran, falling into his arms. "I'm so sorry, Father." Heavy with tears, her voice was muffled by his shoulder and the king pushed his daughter back enough so he could look her in the eyes. She had her mother's eyes, her mother's smile. His heart cracked. He should not have to lose them both.

But this did not have to be the end. This did not have to be an eternal goodbye.

"You have done nothing to apologize for. The Enchantress has done this against me, because you are my daughter, and I and this kingdom will make her pay. But for now, I need you safe. Go. Go with your brother until it is safe to return."

Every moment she remained was a risk. Philip understood, and stepped forward when his father could not let her go to lead her away. With a final, tearful smile she was gone.

The king was left standing with his new wife who cried openly by his side.

"What are we going to do?" Andrianna asked softly, and the King turned to his Queen.

"Fear not, my love. I will have her returned soon."

"How?" Tears glossed over the question in her eyes.

"The Enchantress has been left unchallenged for too long. Dry your tears tonight, for tomorrow I ride to war."

* * *

Aurora Aberlese clung to her cloak, fearful she would lose it in the wind that whipped by them. She wished she could tell her brother to slow down, but she knew he would not. Not until they had crossed the boundary of their kingdom. She shivered, watching the scenery pass far too quickly, wondering how long it would be until she saw it again.

It wasn't fair. She knew it was a pointless thing to think, but it just wasn't. She did not want to leave her home, her family, her people. In two years' time she would have been crowned a ruling princess of her kingdom. She would have taken her true place in the castle and in court. But now that may never be. The words of the Enchantress rang in her ears, every word etched in memory as a curse could never be forgotten.

Before a crown crest her head, if but one drop of blood be spilled, she will fall into an endless sleep, never to wake, never to rule.

She still could not believe this had happened.

The Enchantress had appeared in the early moments of the wedding feast, as the final peal of the wedding bells faded. Her curse had been cast to an astounded room, her finger pointed directly at Aurora's chest. Her brother had leapt in front of her. As if that could stop a curse. The guards had rushed the Enchantress, as if they could contain her. In a storm of wind and thunder she was gone, leaving a grand hall wiped free of any celebration.

Aurora's gown had been ripped and torn, the tables once laid with an extravagant meal were strewn with pieces of elegant tapestries that had been torn from the wall. Panic and chaos crested as guests had turned to each other in fear and the guards had rushed about. Her father had come to her instantly, shouting orders and harsh commands and she had been whisked into the inner chamber.

An hour had passed of debates and questions and hidden fear. Her father wanted to put her under constant guard, so that no harm could befall her. But that would never work. One drop of blood was all it would take. She could prick herself mending for heaven's sake and activate the curse. At last it was decided. She was to leave. Her father said it must be secret, an exile to places unknown. If their enemies learned of how easy it was to activate the curse, they may not hesitate to try and do so. If she was not hidden, she would be hunted. Now she rode behind her brother to heaven knew where, the echoes of the curse ringing on the wind.

* * *

King Marcus sat in the quiet of his study. Chin resting on steepled fingers, he stared at the maps before him. There was a sudden ruckus in the hall outside. Loud footsteps followed by the flustered shout of his butler, "My lord, you can not go in there!"

Marcus smirked a moment before the door opened; there was only one person his butler would call 'lord' and still be willing to shout at. A moment later Prince Philip strode in. One look at his pensive expression wiped the grin from Marcus's face.

"What is it?" He came to his feet and clasped hands with his lifelong friend.

"I need help." Philip said, never one not to get right to the point, and Marcus nodded,

"Anything."

Philip looked past his shoulder to the door, and a moment later someone stepped into view. Marcus recognized Aurora instantly, and cut the prince a confused look. He was a few years older than Philip but their families had been close. He had played often with Philip as a boy and when Philip's mother died, his own mother had brought him over often to play. They had grown together, but he had not seen the young Aurora in some years.

"My lord," She dropped a curtsy, "We apologize for barging in but we fear it's a matter of some urgency." Her voice was low and regal, but her face was pale and her eyes were streaked with fear. Marcus took her arm and led her to a chair before seating himself behind his desk, he sent Philip an even look.

"What has happened?"

He listened quietly as they told of the attack on the wedding, of the curse leveled at Aurora. He frowned deeply in thought, in anger. The Enchantress had passed through neighboring kingdoms, stirring up grief and trouble for some time, but never before had she been so bold. This could not be ignored.

He looked at the girl as Philip finished, "I'm sorry that this has happened to you, Lady Aurora," he stated quietly. A flash of tears filled her eyes and she ducked her head, but she did not cry. Marcus felt some respect. She was obviously frightened, but was handling it with a regal enough calm for one so young.

"What can I do?" He asked, his gaze switching to Philip, and he saw the blond hesitate.

"You can hide her in your kingdom."

Marcus nodded, "I can and will but we both know hiding isn't enough." The girl would need constant protection from anything and everything to not activate the curse.

"Yes, but," Philip looked at him pointedly, "You have magic."

Marcus watched Aurora's head come up in some surprise. He did have magic, and had he been using it he would have sensed the curse on the girl the moment she came in. But he did not like using magic. It was unstable and often dangerous even when used with the best of intentions.

His own kingdom had been built on it. He came from an ancient line of druid that had spoken their energy into this land. His ancestors had been gifted with magic, great and terrible alike, but every power they possessed had to be taken from somewhere else. Marcus preferred to let the magic that flowed through his kingdom be. He had glens and forests here full of forgotten things, beautiful and forbidden. It was why the Enchantress never came to his kingdom, the energy of the earth itself was too powerful.

Philip knew this, he remembered the stories Marcus's mother had told them as children. Aurora had been too young, and now she looked back and forth between the two, as if hesitant to speak but dying to know what he would say.

Abruptly Marcus stood. The girl started slightly, and Marcus sent her a kind smile that seemed almost out of place on his stern face.

"I will help you, Aurora, but you must know, I will have to take you to a place where your brother can not come." He saw Philip's scowl, but ignored it. This was the only way. "It is a place of deep magic that I can command to protect you, but only those touched by magic can enter. You have been cursed, your brother has not. Do you understand?"

She stared at her brother for a long time, tears building in her eye. At last she nodded, causing the pool of tears to tremble. Blinking, they fell, as she looked at Marcus.

"I do, my lord, and I thank you."

So simple a response to such a sentencing.

Marcus left them then, to give them a moment to say goodbye. He stood in the hall, staring out a grand window to the east. His breath deepened slowly, and his heart fell into a deep thrum as Marcus accessed the power that flowed beneath his veins. He blinked, and his eyes flashed in the moonlight that streamed through the pane. He saw the sky deepen as magic took his eyes, and he watched as each moon beam landed on fairie, catching on their wings as they scattered about collecting starlight. Beneath them the river danced as sprites skated on each ripple, drinking in the night air sweetened with the mist of flowers. It was a land completely alive, completely beautiful, and he would protect it at any cost. He kept it hidden, safe, a forgotten myth.

Now he was allowing outsiders to touch his world.

He owed it to Philip and his father for the years of friendship and alliance their kingdoms shared, and he could not leave this girl to deal with the curse alone. He would do it, he just hoped darkness would not touch his kingdom again as it had done in the time of his ancestors.


	2. Chapter 2 A Dept of War

Eric winced as he pulled the bandage free of flesh, frowning at splotches of black that marred the stains of blood. He had gotten hit last week from a black winged sprite and it would take time for the magic to leave his wound. He cursed miserably under his breath. He had joined the king's army after having lost his ship to dirty pirates. That had been three years ago, and somehow in-between now and then he had gotten suckered into being captain of the guard. Some days he wished he had never left the sea, and somedays he never wanted to go back.

The sick tent he was currently confined to was full, fuller than it should be, and he wasn't happy. War had been bad enough before magic had gotten involved, and now they were battling forces with the Enchantress. Four armies of the Five Realms had gathered, but it wasn't enough. They were getting beat down at every turn and they would not last much longer. He was getting sick of watching his men die.

Air stirred through the tent, carrying the barest hint of a fresh breeze and he looked towards the entrance. Prince Philip stood there, and was evidently looking for Eric because when he spotted him in the back, Philip came forward.

"How are you?" He asked, with real concern, and Eric nodded,

"Doing alright, my lord, better than a lot of men here."

Philip nodded, looking around at his men, a graveness overtaking his eye. Eric shifted; he had noticed from day one how this prince sincerely cared for the men who served him. It had warranted respect that had turned into an odd sort of friendship. He still "my lord'ed" him for duty's sake, but Philip had asked him to speak freely with him months ago, and the man had been doing so ever since.

Philip sat on the cot beside him, "How long 'til you're out and about?"

"Not soon enough," Eric answered honestly. It was a small wound to his right side that normally would hardly slow him, but for the magic. It was leaving his system, just slowly, and painfully. "How are things looking out there?"

Philip just looked at him in response, the grim line of his brow enough of an answer in itself.

"What about reinforcements?" Eric asked, and Philip almost laughed.

"Every kingdom willing to fight has sent all they can. No one else is coming. And there's no one else to ask."

"Well that's not rightly true." Eric growled as a flash of pain hit his side. Philip looked at him in concern but Eric waved him off. "There's one kingdom you haven't even asked."

Philip looked away, shifting, "I can't ask him into this fight."

"Why the devil not!" Eric shot back, and at Philip's raised brow he added, "My lord."

A ghost of a smile touched Philip's face then he sighed, "You know why, Eric."

After having this same conversation, a number of times, Philip had finally given in and told Eric about King Marcus's magic. Philip knew Marcus would never use his magical forces in a war, and he respected the man too much to even ask. Eric thought Marcus having magic was all the more reason for the man to join their fight. Magic against magic seemed only fair.

"Besides," Philip added, "He's already doing so much for me.'

Eric sent him a "Like what?" look, but a horn sounded outside before Philip could tell him to mind his own business. His father would be returning from a skirmish and Philip rose quickly to meet him, telling Eric to hurry up and heal as he left.

* * *

Marcus walked into the darkening valley, watching the sun as it slipped from the horizon. Any moment now the night wings would be out, carrying young tree fairie around that had not yet learned to fly. He kept his connection to the magic low. Enough that they would recognize his energy, but not enough for him to fully see. There where areas of his kingdom that he felt should be untouched, and he walked through an area whose magic was more ancient than the sea. He felt in a way that new eyes could change old magic, and he wanted this place kept in simplicity.

He reached the end of the valley and entered the tree. It was dark here, and cooler than the outer night, as the cold breath of the fern nymphs stirred in the leaves. He walked a quiet path, feeling the trees shift around him, a subtle bow to their king. He walked a long while, deeper into a wood that grew so dense it forgot it was a forest and not just one living tree, until abruptly he came to a clearing.

A home stood nestled at the back, laid from uneven stone, and smoke drifted from a chimney at the back. The king blinked, his eyes giving their sharp flash as he took in the cabin with new eyes.

Two peds stood guard by the door, and each bowed as they saw their king. They were both squat and round, with grey skin and glittering eyes. They looked almost like broken boulders, but the king was not deceived, they were sharp and fast predators capable of killing almost any creature who had the misfortune of tangling with them. This was their home, and it was here Aurora had safely lived for the past year.

"Good evening, my king," one spoke, but not in the deep rumbling tones of their own language, though Marcus would have understood.

"All is quiet, my lord." the other added just as the other stopped speaking, and Marcus bowed his head in thanks. Before he could speak, the door was pulled open and Aurora stuck her head out.

"Did you say something, Lefty?" She asked the general direction the Ped on the left, and Marcus realized why they had spoken as they had. They were subtly alerting her of his presence. Her gaze swept over the place both stood, obviously knowing they were somewhere around, but still unable to see them, when her gaze roamed the clearing and landed with a start on him.

"Oh," She squeaked, a hand flying to her mouth.

Marcus bowed, "Good evening, Lady Aurora."

Aurora stood for a moment, calming her heart. She had not been expecting King Marcus to come by, and his sudden appearance had frightened her. She had seen him connected to the magic before, and had almost grown accustomed to it, but not quite. The sight of him standing at the edge of her clearing, warm skin darkened by the shadows, a large silhouette against the trees with eyes that reflected the moon with an almost animalistic edge to his stance, was not something she was prepared for.

His voice calmed her some, and his bow was as gentlemanly as ever, though his eyes did not change back. He still held on to his magic, and when he turned to her right and spoke to one of the Pegs she understood why.

"I would like to give the Lady sight, if I may?"

Aurora thought it a might odd that he asked then, he was the king after all and could do whatever he pleased, but he waited patiently for them to respond. Aurora did not hear their response, which meant they either spoke in their language human ears could not hear or just nodded, because Marcus then smiled.

"Thank you." He looked to Aurora. "Would you like to see?"

But Aurora was already coming forward.

It was her favorite moments of her life here. Marcus came when he could, knowing she was stuck in solitude, to make sure she was safe and to check on her. He brought news of her brother and her father, and would sometimes stay and teach different things of the forest. But what Aurora loved most was when he would share his magic enough so that she could see the true forest around her.

He had done it the night he had first brought her here. He had touched her arm lightly and told her to open her eyes, and that when she opened them, she was not to be afraid, for there was someone she needed to meet.

She had been introduced to the ped that night. There was little more than half a dozen of them, and they were to be her guardians. She had been taken back, but amazed as each little rock person had bowed and spoke to her, carefully it seemed, in her own tongue. They did not have names, not in the sense she could use, and she had taken to calling them wherever they were normally stationed. Righty and Lefty guarded the doors. Edgy walked the perimeter. High and Low both had different stations throughout the woods. Runner patrolled and sometimes brought others home with him. Constant was, well, always right underfoot and was tasked with watching her every move. It was unnerving to learn that once Marcus left, she would not be able to see them, and that they would be continuously around her without her knowing. Although it was comforting in a way to know she had such stealthy guards, she was very thankful for rare the moments when they spoke up in a language she could hear, and held conversations with herself and each other.

Marcus took her arm lightly, the touch helping the connection, and turned her towards the wood. He showed her a little more each time he did this, not wanting to overwhelm her, and Aurora was eager to see what creatures she would learn about tonight. They always amazed her, but sometimes, more often than she cared to admit, they frightened her.

Tonight, he did not lead he very far into the wood before he stopped. He stood to the side, never standing close despite the touch on her arm. In some ways he was a very strange, distant man, and Aurora wondered how her lively brother had become such friends with him. But her brother obviously trusted him enough to leave her in his care.

Normally he would speak before he showed her things, but Aurora felt the slight tingling in her arm without warning, and looked around excitedly. He often chose to show her one type of creature at a time, somehow singling them out with his magic, and she would have to look about to catch sight of the small glowing fingers. She would never forget the first time she had witnessed a fairie, softly glowing on a simple golden leaf. It was then she had learned that it was not only the wind that stirred in these trees.

But tonight, it was not one creature that came to light. Instead it was as if the very air began to glow. The trees became etched in iridescent lines of bark and vine that reached through every leaf and ran down into the earth. Fern and leaf and sky came alive with a soft flowing energy and Aurora gasped as a shimmer or wind moved across her.

"This, Lady Aurora, is the energy of this land, the magic that connects it. Every creature, every tree, they all share this energy."

Aurora's eyes took in it all, and she glanced in his direction meaning to speak, to say it was beautiful, but when her eyes landed on him, she choked on the words.

The light of magic that filled this wood covered him, it ran in patterns of veins on his skin, it pulsed in the rhythm of his heart and she realized suddenly that this magic was in his blood itself. She followed the light down his arm to where he touched her own and saw with shock the faint veins of light spreading onto her skin where he touched her. With a gasp she stepped back, breaking the connection, overwhelmed with sudden uncertainty and fear.

Marcus looked at her, reaction held behind an even gaze.

"I'm sorry," she stuttered, "Forgive me, Lord Marcus, you surprised me."

Marcus smiled politely as if to say he understood, but didn't offer his arm to show her again. Instead he motioned her back to her cabin. They walked a moment in silence, Aurora suddenly much more mindful of where she walked, and the plant life she touched, whether she was afraid to disturb it or afraid it would touch her, Marcus didn't know. After a few moments he spoke.

"I showed you this, Lady Aurora, because I need you to understand something. Your brother is fighting a war, a very valiant one against a terrible foe. There are kingdoms that have joined him and perhaps many has wondered why I have not."

Aurora's gaze fell to her feet and a slight blush stained her cheeks, confirming his suspicion that she had wondered that very thing.

"I have not," Marcus continued, "Because to involve my kingdom in a war would be more than to involve my people. Far more lives in this land than just man, as you have seen a little of, but there is no taking one and leaving the other behind. We are all connected, and I can not risk bringing this magic into the world or bringing the world into the magic. It is secret and so it is safe, and so the world is safe. If the Enchantress found a way into this magic, she could use it. It is my responsibility to make sure that doesn't happen."

Aurora lifted her gaze to his, this time not starting at the light in his eye, though she did not quite like it. "I understand, and I appreciate all you and your kingdom does in protecting me."

She gave a slight curtsy and went to move inside, but Marcus spoke again.

"That's not all, Lady Aurora,"

She paused and looked back.

"Your brother has written to me. It was a brief missive," He added at her hopeful look, "But the battle does not wage well. I am wondering if I should go."

Her brow furrowed, "But did you not just say you could not?"

He gave a wry smile, "I said I could not involve my kingdom. But I, the man, could go as a soldier with no magic."

She opened her mouth, then seemed to check herself, "I mean no offense, Lord Marcus. But what could one man without magic do?"

He smiled a little, "No offense taken, Lady Aurora. I command many soldiers, and there are a good number of them with no connection or even knowledge of the real power of this land. It is not an overly large force, but we may be able to help, and I believe your brother could use it."

Aurora was watching him silently, but her mind spun. If her brother and her father needed aide, of course she wanted him and any soldiers he had to go, but she was honestly uncertain why he was even discussing it with her.

"If I go, Lady Aurora," he stated quietly, sensing her confusion, "You will be quite alone here. I may be gone for some time."

He did not state that he may not come back at all, although Aurora understood the reality of it. She wondered suddenly if encouraging him to go would be unforgivably selfish, but the thought of her brother on the frontline of a losing battle terrified her.

"I won't be so alone," Aurora said, forcing brightness, "I will have Lefty, and Righty," She waved in their general direction. "I feel quite safe here, Lord Marcus," She answered in all honesty, and after a moment's deliberation, Marcus nodded.

"If you're certain, Lady Aurora. Before I go," he pulled a small chain from his pocket. From it dangled a single blue stone. Aurora looked at it curiously.

"This is a spell amulet, it can hold certain magic for some time," Marcus explained. He spoke the words heavily, though she didn't seem to notice his reservation. He had not performed a spell in some time, and although he was quite certain of his abilities, he always wondered at the necessity of it. Every spell he cast drew energy from this land.

This at least was a small spell, and it would perhaps give her some comfort while trapped here alone. He held it to his lips, speaking lowly and quickly, eyes brightening as magic flowed. When it was done, he handed it to Aurora.

"This amulet will allow you to see into the magic around you. Hold it in your palm until it warms to you and it will work. It is limited, and it can drain, so do not use it all the time. But if you wish to speak with the peds, or watch the fairie some nights, please, do so."

She smiled brightly as she took it, thanking him, as she slipped it about her neck. King Marcus bowed, "Take care, Lady Aurora. I will see you when I return."

She curtsied, telling him to take care in his journey. It wasn't until he had gone, and she was left standing in darkness, that the fullness of it hit her. She was alone. Her last human connection had just walked away. Turning she hurried inside, and curled herself up by the warmth the fire. She held the amulet in her hand, careful not to grip it and activate it, and wondered when this solitude would end.

* * *

Maurice O'Malley woke to a pounding on his door. With a grumble he strode to the door and swung it open.

"What!" He croaked, straightening when he saw the king's guard standing there.

"A petition to serve, for Maurice O'Malley."

The man gawked at the paper in their hand. He'd joined the extra ranks of the king's army some time before for the extra coin it gave, but had never expected to do anything. This was a peaceful land. "Serve? in what war?"

"To join Aberlese in their fight against the Enchantress." The guard snapped, and Maurice paled, the Enchantress? No he couldn't, he couldn't fight in an army against that witchcraft.

"No, I, I can't, I uh-" He scratched his chin looking for an excuse. The guard produced another paper as if he couldn't be bothered to wait.

"Any one refusing to fight owes a servant's ransom. Failure to pay debt is a life of servitude, sign on the line, it will be collected after the war."

With that the armed guard turned and marched to the home a few doors down. Maurice watched him go, then scowled down at the paper in his hand. Servant's ransom? Service to be paid to the king equal to the service of war. He turned inside just as his daughter came into the room. Her brown hair was pulled back with a tattered ribbon that at one time had matched the faded blue apron she wore.

"Who was that, father?" she asked, and Maurice frowned

'Oh, just a missive." He stopped suddenly and looked at her. She was a scrawny thing, the only thing left of his marriage to a miserable woman. But she was young and fit and far more able to do any sort of service. Besides he had fed her and clothed her her whole life, she owed him something. He coughed. "It's a missive for you. They're doing a survey of all the young ladies."

"Why?" she asked, coming forward, brown eyes interested.

Maurice waved a hand, "Beats me, but just sign on the line there," He tossed the paper to her and she held it, squinting down at the writing Maurice knew she couldn't understand. His daughter had never been smart enough to know how to read.

"Just sign here?" she asked, pointing at line as she headed to the worn desk in the corner to find some ink and the quill.

"Yup." Maurice pulled on his shirt, "Why you gotta take so long, girl!" He snapped, irritated she hadn't just signed already. With a huff he snatched the paper as soon as she was done, and read the signature written with unsteady hand that read,

Belle O'Malley


	3. Chapter 3 The Final Battle

There came an angry shout and King Marcus turned to plunge his blade into a xalik attacking from behind. Its sharp pincers snapped at him as he pulled his blade from the thin black body. It fell and quickly he drew his mace to crush the pincers that would continue to snap although this creature was dead. He had been on this battle field for almost a year now, seen every foe imaginable, and it sickened him to see magic used in this way.

There were xaliks in his kingdom. Thin and hard, their black scaled bodies would reflect sunlight in patterns of iridescence, their pincers were used to tend guardians. But the sun never shone on them here. Without them they just looked dark and menacing. It pained him to know that, like many of the other creatures here, this was the only time these soldiers would meet them, in death and war.

He heard a familiar whistle and turned to see Philip, half covered in the blood of a sprite, waving him towards the frontline. Marcus turned, and saw through gritty air, the rise of stone they fought against. Upon it the King of Aberlese fought a continuous onslaught of enemy forces who were pushing him further and further back behind their lines.

Marcus swore viciously, and followed Philip as he sprinted toward the rock, cutting down creatures in his way. Marcus briefly looked for Eric, wondering why he was not with his king, wondering if perhaps he had already fallen. As they pushed forward the enemy fell away before them, almost as if they wanted them to reach the front, and Marcus grew dark with concern.

There was a high crack of sound that jolted in his chest, screeches from the enemy rose and suddenly, appearing above the black rock was the Enchantress herself, hovering above the place the king fought.

Marcus's heart fell with heavy dread.

Behind the place the king battled for survival, Eric watched in horror as the Enchantress descended. He had made a mistake, one simple mistake. He and the king had charged a group of black winged sprite, who fell easily beneath their swords. He realized now it was a distraction, a ploy, to get them separated from their men. He should have known. He had turned to fend off a red nymph and in that moment they had fallen on the king, pulling him back behind their lines, pushing Eric further and further away. He had fought, but there was nothing left to do, nothing left to win. The Enchantress was here, and she had his king.

Black air roiled and thick clouds slid like sludge down the mountain as she walked. Eric saw Marcus, saw Philip, clamoring against an enemy wall, trying to reach the king.

King Aberlese saw the thick black and felt the shivers race up his spine. He turned in the saddle, and stared at the coming figure. Her hair was long and white and flowing about an emerald gown that flowed in elegance. She was the most beautiful thing this king had ever seen, and by far the most terrifying. She smiled, and Aberlese thought of his people slaughtered, his daughter taken from him, his kingdom, and with a roar he charged the Enchantress, riding towards certain death. He heard shouts behind him, his son crying out, but he rode for his kingdom.

The Enchantress didn't even try. He plunged his blade deep into her belly, and for a moment stared directly into her eyes. Something withered and died inside as he looked into her eyes. Then with a flick of a wrist, she snapped his neck and with a wry chuckled she discarded his body on the ground.

"Now," She stepped over the dead king, her silk gown slipping across his lifeless eyes, "What have we here."

She looked to where King Marcus stood, one arm supporting Philip who had all but collapsed by his side, the other raised a sword to the line of enemies who stood awaiting her command. She had chosen this rock for a reason, every soldier here would have seen or soon heard of the king's demise. Fear and shock emanated from them in waves, and the Enchantress laughed, making sure her voice carried.

"King Marcus, " she addressed the man, "And Prince Philip, or is it king now?." She cast an idle glance to the body of the king before sizing up the blond in front of her. "For too long have we battled. You have lost many forces, and I am growing bored. I suggest we end this feud, here. Now."

Her words passed over the fields of men, and all turned to watch.

"I will draw back my forces, and allow you and what is left of your men to leave quite in peace. I just require one tiny thing in return."

"And what's that," Marcus asked evenly.

"That you and your fellow king agree to a magic covenant, is all."

Marcus frowned. He was no stranger to magic covenants. In fact any agreement signed in his land was almost by default a magic covenant because of the energy that existed there. But he had heard of the covenants this Enchantress formed. While others signed covenants with various forms of punishment for breaking them, the Enchantress only wanted on thing; hearts. She built her covenants on the life's blood of those who entered into them.

"Never!" Philip roared, fighting suddenly to get at the woman, but Marcus shot out an arm, holding him back. He knew the grief that must be ripping through him after witnessing the death of his own father, but now was not the time. They must be smart about this. Their forces were over-run. There was no winning this war. He knew it, everyone knew it. This was a way his men at least could go home. This way the death stopped for today.

Yes it was making a deal with the Enchantress, but if what she asked was too egregious, they could always just choose death.

This way, only they had to die.

"Philip, consider." He spoke it lowly, and watched his friend begin to calm, watched the realization dawn that there was no other way. Watch his expression fall into hopeless defeat.

"We do this," his voice was thick and miserable, but laced with a burning anger, "And we have your covenant that you will leave our kingdoms and our people in peace?"

The Enchantress bowed, giving a charming smile. "Of course."

Prince Philip stood for a moment, staring at the form of his father, at the blood spattered on the earth around him, at the death that hung in the air.

"Then I will do it."

Marcus straightened behind him, "And I"

The Enchantress laughed, and it was a laugh that would haunt the men there until the end of their days. When death finally came for them they would say, "I believe we've met once."

With a twist of her hand, a bolt of ice clenched Philip's heart, and he staggered.

Slowly it receded and the Enchantress began to fade away.

"So it is done," She called, her voice floating as if on the wind. "One day I will collect my kings."

And she was gone. The next moment every sprite, every creature, shimmered and blinked from view. All that was left was to stare across a barren battlefield at what men they had left standing.

* * *

That evening Philip stood, silent tears shining in the light of the pyre as they saluted their king one last time. His mind was on everything and nothing and he stood, simply staring.

Behind him Marcus stood to the side, absentmindedly rubbing his chest. He could feel the foreign magic lurking inside, and he did not like it. He turned as Eric came up beside him.

"How is he?" the captain of the guard asked, nodding towards Philip, and Marcus shrugged

"He's as you would expect him to be."

Eric nodded, grief and guilt marking his expression. This was his fault, and he felt it bitterly to his core.

"Tell me you can break this covenant." His words were bitter but Marcus simply shook head.

"The only way to break a spell is with another spell cast by the same person."

Eric went to argue and Marcus silenced him with a look, "It's the only way."

They were silent for a time, watching the fire and the host of men standing guard one last time for their king.

"King Marcus, I heard a story once, from a gypsy, that those with magic can transfer curses."

Marcus glanced at him, surprised, "Sometimes they can."

Eric shifted, uncomfortable. "Well a heart covenant, that's sorta like a curse, right?"

Marcus nodded, "In some ways, yes. In fact I plan to transfer mine when I get home" He was uncertain why he had even shared that with Eric, but the captain looked at him eagerly,

"Could you transfer Philip's?"

Marcus shook his head, knowing the man would not understand. "Transferring a heart covenant does not stop its affect, it will still be bound to my life. I will transfer mine because I can feel its presence and I do not like carrying foreign magic within me. But when I pass it to an object, that object will not die if I do not meet my end of the covenant. I will. Transferring Philip's curse would do him no good. He can not feel it inside of him like I can."

"But what it wasn't to an object?" Eric asked, and Marcus stared at him. "What if you transferred it to another heart, one that could die?"

"What are you saying, Eric?" Marcus asked slowly.

"I want you to transfer his covenant to me."

Marcus was shaking his head in both disbelief and refusal, "You don't know what you're asking, Eric, and I'm not sure I even could. I can only transfer curses in some way connected to myself."

"But you were cursed together, isn't that a connection?" Eric persisted, his eyes earnest in the light of the fire.

"It may be," Marcus answered, the connection of magic was a funny thing, there may be enough there for him to act on, but should he? "Why do you wish to do this?" Marcus demanded, and Eric gaze dropped.

"I am tasked with serving the king, protecting him above all else, and I failed my last king. He was killed on my watch. I will not fail the next one."

"Philip doesn't blame you," The words were low but held a depth of sincerity, still Eric shook his head,

"Philip wouldn't blame a rooster for crowing. I am still responsible, and if it is possible, I am asking to do this. I am enlisting your aide in saving my king and our friend."

Marcus sighed, "We should discuss this with Philip,"

"No, " Eric cut him off, "You know what he will say, he can not know until it is done."

For a moment Marcus looked to the place Philip stood, mourning the loss of a father, facing becoming the next ruler of a kingdom. He remembered how overwhelming that had been. Slowly he turned back to Eric.

"If this is to work, I can begin the transference spell, and if the connection between our curses is enough, it can take residence in you, but for you to take ownership, you will have to make your own pledge to the covenant."

Eric was nodding solemnly.

"It may not even work." Marcus warned, and Eric wouldn't be deterred,

"We have to try."

* * *

That night as Philip tossed in a fitful sleep, two shadows stood outside his tent. The larger shadow shifted, a subtle change in his stance that put the other on edge, and his eyes flashed in the dark.

The second man covered his curse of surprise as low words began in a tongue he had never heard. Then a sudden ice clenched his heart, and Eric doubled over. Instinctively he wanted to shut it out, to refuse this energy in side of him, but he forced himself to calm, to take a silent oath in his heart to exchange the price of his life to keep his King safe.


	4. Chapter 4 The Tides and the Sea

The water moved gently beneath the surface, spiraling on unseen currents and flowing under the sun. Beneath the waves, a school of fish darted apart, startled by the sound of sudden laughter. Between them suddenly was a mermaid, breaking through the surface with a brilliant splash that caught the sunshine. A moment later two dolphins broke the surface, and Ariel laughed again.

"Too slow!" she called to them as they leapt in circles about her, before slipping back beneath the surface. She laughed in the sunshine, breathing deeply, ignoring the voice in the back of her mind saying her father would not be happy if he knew she was up here. But the sun felt glorious and the air was so warm and the birds looked so free so high above. She wished she could spend all her days above the surface.

Farther away the dolphins reappeared, flipping and dancing through the air, and Ariel turned a curious gaze in their directions. She spotted then the ship moving up the horizon, and rolled her eyes.

"Show offs," she muttered, about to disappear beneath the surface, but something stopped her. She knew her father learning she was up here to begin with was nothing to what he would do if he learned she had stayed near a ship, but something pulled her forwards. She stayed low in the water, moving back and forth with the waves. Anyone watching the sea had been distracted by the dolphins and she drew quite close without being detected.

It was a large ship, with bright banners flying that Ariel had come to learn were the signs of kingdoms, yet two flew on this ship. She slipped nearer. She had never seen royalty of the surface land before and curiosity propelled her closer and closer. At the back of the ship a man stood, not staring at the dolphins, not staring at anything, and for a second she almost panicked and dropped below. But he did not look her way and she took a moment to get a closer look.

He was tall and lean and his hair shone in the sunlight, a bright, golden color. His face was beautiful and looked kind and she was drawn in to the expression of his eyes. He was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen and she long to be nearer so that she could guess the color of his eye. Would it be golden like his hair, or perhaps blue like the sea? As she watched an expression fell over his face, one of such intense sorrow that she almost cried out from seeing it. He looked so broken and alone that, timidly at first, Ariel began to sing.

She let the beat of the waves flow through her and the melody of the wind skimming across the water twist her song into one of bright hope and joy, hoping it would touch this man. He did not seem to hear and she strengthened her song, pulsing it towards him. He stirred, she thought in response, but it was only to turn to a man who came up beside him. It was larger man, with dark, wild hair, and skin the color of shadow, he looked almost menacing next to the fair-haired man and Ariel felt a jolt of concern. Her song continued, in earnest now, when a call came suddenly from deck.

'Hey, best get away from the edge!'

Both men turned in surprise at the voice, the larger, darker one stepping back instantly while the fair one looked on in confusion.

"Something wrong?" he asked. And the voice came again.

'Siren song from below. There's a mermaid about." It was said in warning and the blond stepped quickly from the edge. Ariel gasped and plunged below in a panic. She stayed in the safety of the ships shadow, out of sight, but not so far below that she could not hear.

Marcus's brow rose in surprise and he found himself stepping closer to the edge despite Eric's warning. He had always been curious about the mermaids but had never seen them. For a second he was tempted to tap into his magic to look below. He had heard that much like his own kingdom, the sea was full of pulsing tides of magic that rose and fell in different currents of life. The mermaids lived in the pockets of these currents, living with the magic but never using it on their own. He had heard from river nymphs back home that merfolk viewed casting spells as one of the most degrading things a mermaid could do, for it pulled from their life energy for selfish gain. It so mirrored his own view that he longed to one day meet and speak with a merfolk, to share views and beliefs. But apart from Eric and Philip, no one here knew of his magic, and he did not want to risk a sailor catching sight. So with a sigh he stepped back from the edge as he heard Philip ask,

"Are they really as dangerous as the stories say?"

Eric answered almost off hand, "Let's not find out for ourselves."

Under the cresting waves, Ariel frowning in anger. She had not seen the owner of the third voice, but his words were unfair and not true! She knew the stories that circulated her kind, but they had been misunderstood or blown wildly out of proportion. It wasn't right that he would speak so, and to say those things to the beautiful fair-haired man, he shouldn't be turned against her kind because of that!

Without really knowing why, and perhaps foolishly, Ariel followed the shadow of the ship above, curious if she would hear more.

She chased the ship past sunset, when sudden swells built on the horizon. She flipped and rolled through them, playing in the building of a storm, never considering the state of the ship above until sudden shouts caught her attention. The waves had built higher than they were anticipating, and had begun to rock their ship. She was sure that this ship had weathered worse, but she crested on a rise in time to see a great wave sweep across deck. Most of the sailors were anchored down, but one stood at the end, distracted by piece of loose rigging, his blonde hair darkened with rain.

He did not look up in time to see the wave before it swept him over board.

In a panic Ariel dove beneath the surface, spiraling a path straight for the sinking man. His breath had been knocked from him in the waves and he sank as if a stone.

On deck Eric shouted to his men for a rope, rushing to the place Philip was last seen, knowing already the chances of finding him were too slim. Beside him Marcus had gone still, and he recognized the shift that had come over him. He was no doubt connecting to his magic to find the man over board.

Marcus watched as the waves came alive, tinged with the slightest brush of iridescence. His eyes searched the depths for any sign of Philip. He caught suddenly a flash of glowing color, a figure, not Philip to be sure, charging towards the surface, a shadow in its arms.

She broke the surface, and Marcus stared in quiet surprise. Her face was young but beautiful, framed with hair the color of the red sunset, her skin was pale but covered in iridescent scale like a suit of armour in a pulsing shade of emerald. She came forward on rising wave, and Marcus shook himself free of his shock and hurried to the edge of the ship she neared.

"He's here!' Marcus called, and Eric rushed to follow. Without magic all the captain saw were shadows on a wave.

Ariel saw the large man spot her, felt a chill race over her as his eyes held the flash of a scale against the sun, she surged forward on a wave, the blonde man too still in her arms, and met the large man there against the sides of the ship. With one hand she clung to the side, struggling to pull the rescued man upward, but the tall man was reaching and pulling him over the rail. She saw the other man come forward, watched him start in awful surprise and a curse sounded in the dark. Knowing the blonde was safe and fearful of what they would do if they caught her, Ariel released the railing and plunged back into the sea.

She barreled deep underwater, heart racing so hard it ached. She had been exposed. What would her father say? She dashed about in chaotic fear, all the while her thoughts repeatedly turning to the man, the beautiful blonde man she had held for a moment in her arms.

Scared of going home, and realizing then that she would never see this man again, Ariel turned and followed the ship's path through the storm.

* * *

Philip sat below deck, wrapped in a blanket and feeling quite foolish. He heard Marcus and Eric discussing something a few feet away.

"Did you see it? Did you see the thing that had him?" Eric was asking.

Marcus's voice was low but calm in response.

'We're lucky it gave him back,' Eric muttered, and Marcus clapped him on the shoulder before crossing to Philip.

"We should be home in two days, barring any more surprises," Marcus said, forcing lightness into his tone, and Philip looked at him at the mention of home.

"I will have to tell my people their king is dead. And Aurora," he looked at Marcus in sudden panic, "She will have to be told. And I can't do it, not if she's still hidden Marcus, I," Marcus laid a heavy hand on his shoulder.

"I will do it, my friend." He did not mention that since Philip had been cursed, he could perhaps enter the place Aurora was kept. Philip may not have realized it himself yet. But since they had removed his covenant, Marcus was not certain if Philip could no longer go in. If Philip came to ask, they would have to explain what they had done, but until then Marcus assured his friend in any way he could, and sent Eric a knowing look across the room.

* * *

Ariel swam for two days, following the vessel further and further from home. Every time she was tempted to turn back, she remembered him, his fair hair, the sad expression filling his face, his eyes. She dreamed about them as she swam on, spinning ideas and conversations in her head that they would have. It passed the long cold hours as she swam into darker sea.

At last they reached a harbor, and Ariel shrank from the noise above of ships docked along a shore full of life and people. It was wild and hectic yet so thrilling that she darted about under the docks, unable to contain her excitement.

After a time though, the reality or her situation began to sink in. She was legions from home, surrounded by land dwellers who might all believe those nasty things she had heard about mermaids. She swam low to the bottom of the harbor, suddenly frightened. She stayed there, watching dark shadows above until the ruckus died down late into the night.

Then, as she began to search for a place to rest, a sudden voice floated through the waves, calling to her.

She did not recognize it, but it spoke her name and she spun about searching for the source. There was no magic in this harbor, no color of light brushing the sea life here, and this was why the sudden glow caught her full attention. A woman floated to her, beautiful and serene with hair that shone like the moonbeam.

"Ariel, don't be frightened my child, I sensed you from above, and have come to help."

She looked so kind and so warm that in a moment Ariel was pouring out her whole story to this kind sea woman.

"My my, little one, that is quite the tale. Tell me, do you wish to see your prince again?"

Ariel nodded eagerly.

"Well, I can make that happen, my child," the woman held out her hand, and light pulsed from her palms.

"You mean, a spell?' she squeaked, suddenly wary, and the woman waved her hands,

"Oh, there's no need to be frightened. Magic is different above than below. We don't pull from sea magic, No, it's perfectly safe."

Ariel pulsed forward, intrigued.

"It is?'

"Oh yes! and it would be a simple spell, really. What you need most really, are, well, legs!"

Ariel looked down at her long tail, blushing furiously, "You could do that?"

'Yes, and I will, but, you see, there would need to be an exchange. I could give you legs, but I would need to take something in return."

"What?" Ariel asked, drawing back again.

"Something simple. Like say, your voice?"

Ariel gawked at her.

"Well not right away, of course. I could give you say, three days? But my dear I must warn you that if you do not win his heart in three days, your voice will fade away and never return until a heart has been given to you. Do you understand?"

Ariel floated a moment, considering. It did not sound half so bad, and three days was plenty of time! Her own father had married her mother after only six hours! And really, what else was she to do, go home and tell her father she may have exposed them all? No. No this was her only chance.

"I, I understand."

"And do you agree?" the woman spun closer, and Ariel nodded,

"Yes, yes I do."

The woman laughed, and Ariel missed the way the sea life around her scattered at the sound.

"Then swim, child, swim to the surface and find your prince!"

Light spun about Ariel and turning she swum desperately to the surface, hardly believing what was happening. She reached the shore gasping, pulling herself from the waves. The water splashed hard against and as she pulled herself up she felt the roughness of sand beneath, scraping against skin suddenly sensitive to its touch. She looked down and saw beneath the lapping waves her tail was gone, and its place two legs lay pale in the moonlight.

With wide eyes Ariel stared at them in amazement, a sudden excitement gripped her, she was on land! On the surface! She surged to her feet.

She fell.

Carefully, she stood again.

Wobbling and shaking, Ariel hobbled to the shore.


	5. Chapter 5 The Unexpected Servant

Marcus stood in the doorway of his home, breathing deeply. It had been almost a year since he had been home, almost a year since he had seen these glades full of life, seen his people, checked on Aurora. Philip wanted to be there, even if he could not travel all the way into the forbidden wood when Marcus told her, so for today that task must wait, but there were many things that needed to be done. Before anything, he wanted to address this curse.

He had felt it under his skin this entire journey, but when he had entered his lands it had thrummed more violently to life, and King Marcus wanted to be rid of. His butler met him, no doubt with news of his kingdom, but for now Marcus waved him off. The older man seemed to understand, and with a bow, he left Marcus alone.

With heavy tread Marcus climbed the stairs towards the West Wing. It was an unused section of palace that had once been his mother's favorite place. But it had been dark and dusty for years.

He entered the hall and memories floated like the dust in the air. He and Philip had run these halls, whooping and hollering, far loud enough to wake the sleeping Aurora and they had gotten reprimanded too many times. "Be quiet or you'll wake Aurora!"

He remembered the terms of the girl's curse and laughed humorlessly, the day may come when they may need desperately to wake her and not be able to.

He passed through the hall and entered the chamber at the end. It had been his mother's chamber, and he knew it would be the least likely to be disturbed. He had let go all but the most necessary of servants since it was just him in this palace, and none would come here. He saw the arm chair in the corner with the wool throw still draped over it, covered in dust. A few toys were scattered on the floor.

The window to the west stood open, vines had climbed along its frame. His mother had sung them here with magic, and nymphs and sprites had brought flowers as offering among them. He crossed to it, heavy with flower, and absentmindedly plucked a single rose. It was long but vibrant with sharp thorns down its stem. It may have been an odd choice, but Marcus thought it fitting.

He found a glass pitcher left on a table, and carefully lay the rose inside. He began the spell quietly, letting the spell flow from him into the rose.

It was done in a moment, and the rose stood pristine inside the picture. Marcus rubbed his chest, and took in a deep breath, feeling his chest expand unrestricted. Then with a final glance around the room, Marcus went to find the butler.

His was a quiet kingdom, and as the butler filled him in on what had happened in his absence, there was not much for concern. One thing was of interest.

"There are some servant debts, should I collect?"

"From?" Marcus asked, surprised.

"Refusal to serve," The butler sniffed, obviously disdained by the idea, and Marcus's brow furrowed. He had lost many men on that battle front. He well understood why a man may not want to go, but they entered his service voluntarily, refusal was not something he abided.

"Yes, collect immediately."

* * *

Maurice sat at his table, brooding into his mug. A knock on the door jerked him just as he began to doze. With a mumbled curse he stalked to the door.

A king's guard stood there, and an uneasy feeling curled in his stomach, making him want to lose his drink.

"What do you want?"

"We're here to collect the servant's ransom." The man spoke coldly, and Maurice straightened at the disdain in his eye.

"Now look there's been a misunderstanding. I, see, I lost the paper." Maurice scrambled.

"We have another," the guard quipped, reaching into his belt, "Just sign here and we will collect, effective immediately."

Maurice paled. "Well, it's not lost per se, it's just, uh-" giving up Maurice turned to get the paper that was shoved into the corner of the writing desk. It was wrinkled and dirty and he tried to smooth it out as he handed it over.

The guard glanced to see that it was signed, then raised a curious eye to him.

"Who is Belle?"

"My, my daughter, you see uh, she felt guilty, see, when I didn't go to war, for her, you see, I stayed to take care of her and when they brought the contract well, she uh, took it and signed it."

The guard eyed him with raised brow, but Maurice could not tell at all what the man was thinking.

"Isn't there anything you could do?' Maurice asked hopefully, but was secretly relieved when the guard shook his head.

"No, the contract is signed. Where is your daughter?"

Belle looked up at the sound of her name from where she toiled in the garden.

'Yes, father?" she asked, stopping when she saw the guard beside him. "Is something the matter?" she asked, rising to her feet.

"Good day, miss," the guard nodded her way, "You are Belle O'Malley?"

"I am" she answered, wiping her hands on her apron.

"I need you to come with me."

Belle looked alarmed at her father.

"It's alright, Belle. Remember that paper you signed, they're here about that."

It took Belle a moment to remember, "Oh," that's right, she thought, the survey, she had forgotten all about it. "Yes, I'll be right there."

She went quickly inside, laying aside her gardening tools. She grabbed her cloak but took nothing else, she did not imagine this would take long. She stopped to say goodbye to her father, then followed the guard out the door.

She wondered if he would take her to the palace, to be counted with the other young women. She could not imagine what it would be like inside. She hummed a little tune as she walked, not understanding the concerned looks the guard sent her way.

* * *

Someone knocked on his study door, and Marcus looked up, but didn't answer. He was mid-thought and knew whoever was there would come back if they heard no answer. Unless it was important. A knock sounded again, and Marcus sighed.

His butler stuck his head in, "Sorry to interrupt, my lord, but we have a slight situation."

Curious, Marcus stood and followed his butler out, "What is it?"

"Well there's a problem with one of the new servants. It's better you just see for yourself.

They walked the long hall down to the servant's step into the entrance before the kitchen. Here the butler stopped. "The new servants are waiting inside."

Marcus stepped into the candle-lit hall. He nodded to Betty, the cook, before turning to face the men. He reminded himself that he did not know their reasons for refusing to serve and it was possible that they had good excuses. Each man's gaze dropped in shame as he looked over them. There were four of them, yet when he got to the last in line, Marcus stopped.

A girl stood there, dress covered in dirt. She was looking about curiously.

"Andrew," Marcus spoke quietly to his butler.

"Yes, my lord?"

"Did we recruit women this year?"

"Uh, no my lord."

"Then why am I looking at one now?"

"Well you see, sir, she signed the contract."

Marcus eyed him speculatively before approaching the girl.

"Excuse me, Miss..."

"Oh, Belle," she colored prettily, "My name is Belle."

"Miss Belle," he bowed his head in greeting, "Do you know why you are here?"

"For the survey" she answered readily, but there was the edge of question in her voice as she had obviously begun suspecting all was not as it seemed.

"And who told you this?"

"My father, Maurice O'Malley." The man before her eyed her and nervous, Belle kept speaking, "Guards came to our home some time ago with the paper we were meant to sign. They've only just returned for it, and brought me here."

"And did you read this paper before you signed?"

She colored slightly, "I can't read, sir."

Marcus nodded. He encouraged education in his kingdom, but more than one family chose not to bother, especially poorer farmers.

"And your father, he can't read either?"

Her eyes flashed a little, and her chin raised, "Yes my father can read. He reads quite well… I just, never learned."

"He read the paper," Marcus repeated, and she nodded, looking confused. "Then asked you to sign?"

"Yes, what is going on?" she looked around, "Where are the other ladies?" When she looked back at the man before her she was taken back at the look of anger in his eye.

Instead of answering, he looked towards the three other men standing in the kitchen with her, "You are dismissed. See the grounds keeper and he will assign you duties. We'll work out your sentencing later."

Belle watched them all bow and go, and a thought suddenly struck her. She had taken the man before her as a guard, but suddenly she began to wonder if she had been very mistaken.

"Come with me," he spoke it curtly, and Belle quickly fell into step behind. She passed out of the kitchen into a hall that lead to the main part of the castle, and her head turned on a swivel as she attempted to see everything while keeping up with the quick strides of the man in front of her. They reached a small door at the end of the hall and the man pulled it open, motioning her inside.

It was a small study with a large fireplace taking up much of one wall. The stones laid about it were carved with many images and Belle was drawn forward to study them.

"Miss."

The voice behind her startled her, and she turned back, blushing, "Forgive me, sir..." she let it hang as he had done to her and she watched him smile barely.

"My name is Marcus."

"Marcus..." she repeated it, then her eyes widened, "You are lord Marcus Adams, king of-" he waved a hand, cutting her off.

"Yes."

"My, my apologizes, sir, I did not realize!" she dropped an awkward curtsy, a scarlet blush filling her cheeks.

He studied her a long moment. "How old are you?"

"Nineteen, sir, my lord." she answered hastily.

"And you are unmarried?"

She blushed though he had meant no offense, "No, sir. I, I mean yes, I am unmarried."

"Have you family other than your father?"

Mutely, she shook her head. He sighed, and Belle shifted nervously.

"Forgive me, my lord. But I would like very much to know what is going on."

"You are not here for a survey, you are here to pay a servant's ransom."

She gaped at him, "But how? I don't understand! ...Sir" she stuttered after a moment.

"The paper you signed," Marcus explained slowly, "Was a contract, an agreement that in refusal to serve in the war, you would serve until you had filled your debt. It was meant for your father, it would seem he tricked you into signing."

The girl was shaking her head. Marcus rummaged through a stack of papers on his desk, before standing and bringing it to her.

"Look, here," he showed her the bottom line where Belle recognized her carefully signed name. Normally she was so proud to see it, she could do that at least.

"This says 'In failure to serve your kingdom in your assigned role you will owe a servant's ransom equal to what you owe. Failure to do so is a life of servitude.' Your father willing joined my army then refused to fight. He owes a service equal to that, just as those other men you saw down in the kitchens. They will be sentenced to work here until their debt is paid."

Belle was staring at him, her thoughts trapped behind frightened eyes. She had known her father had joined the king's men, looking for an extra coin, but he had told her he had never been called up. She had heard of others going to fight, but father had said it was all voluntary. Now she stood before their king and she certainly couldn't argue with him.

But it couldn't be true.

At her silence, his voice turned a touch gentle. "Were this a normal contract I would void it instantly, but as it stands this was formed as a magic covenant. There is nothing I can do. I am sorry."

"How long?" she asked after a moment, it was a rough whisper and she cleared her throat. "How long is the sentence?" she tried again, stronger this time.

Marcus's arms settled over his chest, "For service to war the sentence is usually one year for every month they should have served."

She swallowed. "And how many months were you fighting?"

"Ten."

The word settled like frozen stone in her stomach. Ten years.

"I am sorry, Miss Belle, this should not have happened to you."

"What will happen to my father?"

"Prison." Marcus's answer was quick and immediate, and her eyes flared wide,

"Oh, no, please do not send him there. His health has never been strong. It would kill him."

King Marcus regarded her silently before nodding, "We can discuss it later. For now, I will have Andrew show you to your room. Rest tonight. We will talk again tomorrow."

An hour later Belle lay in her bed. Andrew had shown her to the servant's quarters. Her room was larger than back home, but colder, and she missed the flowers that lined her sill at home. When they realized she had packed nothing Andrew had given her some clothes borrowed from the other servants. He was a kind man, older than her own father, who seemed easily exasperated almost because it amused him to be so. He had quietly outlined the rules of her position here. She would be assigned to her work tomorrow, the king would decide what it would be, but to fail in her tasks was to invoke a life of servitude. She was to be well behaved and to never leave the grounds overnight. Doing so would break the contract.

He spoke solemnly, but gently, and after he had left, Belle laid on her bed and cried.


	6. Chapter 6 Unrequited

Ariel stood at tiptoe by the palace gates, completely annoyed. It was already the evening on her second day and she had not seen her prince once! She had wandered out of the sea and found clothes hanging between buildings. They were rough, and large, but she was glad she had them whenever the wind blew. It was so different up here than below. Here everywhere there was noise and rough calls and a bustling hurry. She would enjoy it if it wasn't so confusing. She was hungry. Twice now she had slipped down to the sea to find what plant life she could, but it tasted dull and strange when she tried it. She had almost been caught once by some sailors as she came out of the water, and was still a little frightened by having to run so far away. It was such a different world up here in the sun. Perhaps not quite as amazing as she had imagined, and she wished suddenly that she had never followed that stupid ship.

Even as she thought it there was a stirring at the gate and she saw a group come from the palace. There, at last, Prince Philip descended the stair! There were people about, all dressed in dull colors, passing flowers down as he passed. She heard mummers about their king, and thought perhaps these people were mourning something. He came closer, head down, guards on either side and Ariel jostled towards the front of the crowd. He was almost upon her when she shouted his name, desperate to make him stop.

He paused, and she thought perhaps he recognized her voice from when she had sung for him. His gaze swept over the crowd, landing on her for an instant. Her heart leapt, then his gaze moved along, and he walked on. Confused, she tried to follow him, but the crowd jostled against her. She tried calling again, but a clamor had begun and she was drowned out. Instead she watched him mount his steed and ride off, her completely unnoticed.

* * *

Belle stood in the library, staring longingly at all of the books that stretched ceiling high. The king had given her leave a few days to explore the castle and decide where she would like to work most. Despite the sentence that hung over her head, it had been days spent in wonder at all she had seen. Tapestries and corridors of polished stone. Gardens that stretched far and wide with fountains and paths to wander. The kitchen was always a bustle of activity, with scents wafting on warm air. She soon learned that though they need only prepare enough food for the king and the servants here, the kitchen also provided meals for several different schools near the castle. Belle was amazed, and had spent most of the morning kneading bread and listen to Betty scold the different dishes for having a mind of their own. She thought the woman a mite strange, but she enjoyed the company.

Now as the afternoon sun warmed the gardens, Belle was pulled from her thoughts as a group of men arrived on horseback. Curious she moved into the hall as Andrew moved to answer the door, part of her thinking perhaps it was her father come to make things right.

It was not. A man strode in without waiting for Andrew, leaving two guards at the door. He was tall and blond with a serious eye. He looked almost handsome if he wasn't so brooding. He passed brusquely by Belle without even looking at her, and she frowned. He was likely royalty so maybe he could afford to be arrogant, but she was glad the ruler of this castle was not like that. Turning, she returned to the library and let the king deal with his visitor.

* * *

Marcus met him at the door. "Philip," the pair shook hands, "Good to see you. How are you?" Philip shrugged, giving his friend a tight smile. His usually smiling eyes were dark and his mood seemed distracted.

"Good, fine. Yourself?"

Marcus nodded in response, "How are things at home?"

Philip nodded a little pondering his question, then abruptly he sat down and dropped his head in his hands. "I don't know what I'm doing, Marcus. Him dying, it was so unexpected. His advisers want me to take the throne immediately, but I have some time to decide. His wife and her adviser have been leading in our absence, and I don't have to take control for some months, if it all."

"Do you really not want the throne?" Marcus asked, and Philip dropped his hands in frustration and stood.

"It's not a matter of wanting. I'm not ready Marcus."

Marcus shrugged quietly, "I don't think any of us ever are."

Philip frowned at him, then plopped back in his seat. "But anyway, that's not why I'm here. Have you seen her?"

Marcus spread his hands, "I told you I would wait to tell her, and you know if I saw her she would ask."

"So you aren't sure how she even is?"

Marcus frowned at his friend's unusual short temper, although he could well understand the reasons, "I didn't say that. I've had reports that she is well."

Philip blew at a long breath. "Alright," he said, standing abruptly, "we should go."

Marcus followed him out. They passed Andrew and Belle in the hall. Marcus gave a nod, and would have introduced his friend but Philip was obviously not in the mood. The blond followed him on horseback until Marcus dismounted, "We walk from here."

"I was thinking," Philip said as he dismounted. "I've been cursed now. Shouldn't I be able to enter?"

Marcus rolled his shoulder, debating his answer. He knew Philip would realize eventually, and this was perhaps the perfect test to see if his transference spell had really worked, but Philip would not be happy to hear he still couldn't see his sister after believing he could.

"It's possible," Marcus allowed, leading Philip down a small path.

"But?" Philip prompted, and Marcus paused. Turning to face his friend, he spoke evenly.

"They night after we were cursed, Eric asked me to do a transference spell. To take your heart covenant and put it on him."

Philip gaped at him. "And you did it?"

"I tried." Marcus answered honestly, "Nothing like that has been tried before. I'm not sure if it worked."

"So if I can't enter..."

"That means it worked."

"It means I can't see my sister!" Philip snapped, and Marcus just stood, waiting for his friend to calm. "You should have consulted me." he said after a minute.

"You would have refused." Marcus stated evenly. "Eric swore an oath to protect his king. He felt responsible."

"There's nothing he could have done." Philip protested.

"But there was something he could do for you, and he did it. We did what we could to save a friend."

"By sentencing Eric?" Philip shot back, and Marcus regarded him calmly.

"Eric is not in charge of a country. A life dept of a soldier is far less effective than the life dept of a king. Think of your people."

Philip scowled at him, but Marcus could see his words pushing through. They walked on, and as the glen thickened, Marcus looked over his shoulder, "It's soon."

They had not gone far when Philip suddenly stopped. "I don't want to go further." The words popped out of his mouth, and he looked startled by them. Marcus smiled,

"That's the magic working. There's an aversion border before any physical attempts to stop you. It will be best if you wait here. And Philip?"

The blond looked at him

"This means it worked. Your life is your own."

Philip scowled at him, "Say hello for me," he grumbled, and Marcus nodded.

* * *

He passed into the wood, letting it darken around him. It left a comforting coolness on his skin. It had been too long. His magic flowed naturally into him and he reached the clearing and heard the sound of voices. He paused at the edge.

Aurora sat perched on a stone in a little shaft of sunlight. Perched on her finger was a wood nymph, chattering animatedly about something as Aurora nodded along.

"Oh yes, I see, and he would not give it back?"

The nymph shook its head, and brown fur that framed its head ruffled.

"Well did you ask for it?" Aurora questioned. The nymph hopped twice before squeaking out an answer.

"Why don't you go try that?"

It scurried off her finger and down the stone. Marcus watched amazed as she stood and shook out her skirts, several leaf fairie floating harmlessly to the ground, before turning towards the house. She spotted him and froze.

"Lord Marcus!" she started forward almost excitedly, but grew shy before she reached him and paused. "I did not know you had returned." she continued more demurely.

"Only just." he answered simply. She had changed since last he had been here. She looked warmer, perhaps older. He realized it had been over two years since she had been taken from her home.

"How have you been?" he asked simply.

"Well." She smiled, but her eyes dimmed a little. She had been on her own for many months, no doubt she was lonely. "The peds have kept me quite safe and the forest has kept me company." She smiled about as she spoke, and Marcus saw the amulet pressed in her hand.

"I see you've put it to use," he waved a hand at the amulet and for some reason she flushed.

"I have, perhaps more than I should have."

Marcus could imagine, she had been left her for so long she would have sought company, and had obviously formed friendships. He was half amazed by it.

"It would have run out it you over-used it."

Marcus explained it lightly, and Aurora felt herself blushing further. Holding the amulet she could see the magic behind his eyes, knew he had witnessed her talking with the nymph, and she was half afraid of what his reaction would be when she told him.

"Well, Lord Marcus. It did run out..."

How well she remembered that night. Some six months after he had left, she had fallen asleep holding the amulet. How she had cried in terror when she had woken to find it winking feebly with its last light. She had spent precious few moments each night out watching the fairy lights, talking to each one though they never seemed to notice her. How terrified she was facing losing that quiet interaction every day. Then one by one fairy and nymph alike had hopped on her window sill. They had said something to the ped who allowed them to pass. Each tiny glowing creature had gathered around her amulet then.

"…I think the fairies and the nymphs. They recharged it."

Marcus surprised her then by laughing out loud. It was a deep, warm sound and she stared in quiet wonder at it. He shook his head smiling, "That shouldn't surprise me."

He sobered at her look, "I'm glad, Lady Aurora. They must care for you."

She smiled timidly, "I think we may be friends." "Would you like some tea?" she added, turning towards the home. "Runner, the ped, he showed me these leaves and they make wonderful tea."

Marcus followed her into the small hut, surprised by the ease and confidence she moved through this place like it had truly become her home. He saw the leaves she went to prepare and sent the peds in the door a knowing look. It was a bright, pretty leaf that made a light sweet tea used to aide sleep, specifically used to chase away nightmares. Despite her smiles, she was not sleeping well.

He waited for the water to warm, listening to her tell him of the friends she had made. It was obvious she craved conversation, and he spoke willingly of little things. It was nice, in a way, to sit in warmth and speak of nothing, as if the outside world did not exist. But as she filled a cup and placed it before him, she settled across from him with her own.

"So, is there news?"

Aurora watched Marcus carefully. He was a large man, and took up much of her small kitchen, and she was distracted for a moment by how the lines of magic beneath his dark skin played with the firelight. Abruptly she released the stone. He caught the movement but didn't question it.

It had been too long since she had seen a simple human being and talked of normal things.

"I do, Lady Aurora, but I fear it is not all well." He set down his cup and faced her solemnly.

"Philip is here, alive and well. He came as far as he could to see you and is waiting for me to return with news of you. But your father, Aurora, king Aberlese was killed on the battle field by the Enchantress."

She stared, blinking, before stumbling up abruptly from the table.

"Forgive me" she stammered, tears gathering, before stumbling to the door. Marcus made no move to follow her, instead he watched through the window as she ran to the edge of the wood before crumpling at the base of a tree. He did not have to call out the fairie as he may have done.

They came, floating and scampering to comfort their friend, covering them in soft light. She did not look up, and Marcus realized suddenly that the amulet still lay on the table.

He shut his eyes. Without physical touch it was harder, took more energy to share, but he worked to pass a piece of his magic to her. If he could help, in any small way, to ease her grief, he would. He opened his eyes to see her gazing up at the fairy light, the glow reflecting off her tears, before she curled up with the nymphs beside the tree.

He stayed still, passing what magic he could, watching as larger creatures came from the wood, ped and stag and far creatures of the wood came to comfort the girl who had lived among them for so long.

She fell into sleep, and Marcus stayed until it grew cold, and a stag prodded her awake. She pushed herself up, smiling at them all weakly, before returning to the home. She looked surprised to see him there still, and he smiled gently as he stood.

"Get some rest, Lady Aurora, I will return when I can."

She nodded her thanks and Marcus passed from the hut. Outside he paused and took in the creatures gathered there. He thanked them each in their own tongue, and one by one they bowed in response. He knew he could tell Philip with all assurance that his sister was well protected and safe, with every bit of this forest determined to protect her.

He had told Philip he may well be a while, and the blond stood up quickly from where he had been laying against a tree.

"How is she?" he demanded.

As they walked back to their horses Marcus told him all that had transpired as succinctly as he could.

"Atleast she's safe," Philip said when he finished, "I just hate that she's so alone."

"Marcus," he began after they mounted their horses to ride back, "I've been wondering. Aurora's curse, can't you transfer it like you did mine?"

Marcus heard the hope in his friend's voice and hated to dash it, but he shook his head. "I would have to be connected to her curse to be able to act on it. You and I were cursed together, there was enough of a connection for me to act on, but only when I did, a connection that slim would fade quickly. There's nothing to tie me to Aurora's curse."

"She's your friend." Philip insisted, as if that should be enough.

Marcus smiled ruefully, "I'm afraid it doesn't work that way."

No matter how much he may wish that it did.

* * *

Ariel stumbled through dirty alley, dank with the stench of dirty water. It turned her stomach. How had she been so foolish? How could she have been so naive. It was the evening of the third day, and she had not seen Philip again, not spoken to him, told him her name, shared any of the things she thought she would have plenty of time to do.

Her time was almost up, and she stumbled toward the harbor, exhausted and alone. She stood on the banks, weeping softly, wishing with all that she was that she was home. Turning, she walked the shoreline, watching the afternoon waste away, the sun lowering slowly towards the horizon.

A thought gripped her. She must find the woman of the water, find the one who had passed this spell and beg for more time. Panicking, she began to run along the bank, headed toward the docks. She stopped every passer byer she saw, but most waved her off, telling her to lay off the drink. It was almost dusk when an old man caught her attention. He was slumped outside of an ale house, looking as if he slept there.

"I seen that woman you want. I'll tell you anything, for a coin."

Ariel dug frantically in the pockets of the oversized garments, knowing full well they were empty, "I have nothing," she cried.

"Ah," the old man sighed, "Figured you'd be worth nothing. She's down there!" he pointed a gnarled finger far down the shore, "I see her sometimes, sneaking that way. Don't know what's down there, but look an maybe you'll find her."

Ariel thanked him repeatedly, running in the direction he sent, desperate to beat a dying sun. She ran far down the shore line, legs and lungs burning, towards a tall cove of rocks. She burst towards it shouting frantically, desperate to find the woman.

A voice came from behind her, and Ariel turned to see her there, standing tall and regal as ever.

"Ah, my child. The third night. Have you found his heart?"

Ariel began weeping bitterly, "Please, I need more time."

The woman waved a hand, "There's nothing I can do. Go. Live what life you can, and remember any lesson you may have learned."

With that the woman turned and vanished into the stones.

"No!" Ariel cried out, scrambling up the stone after her. She rounded a ledge and came to a sudden stop.

There stood the woman who had cast her spell, but she was different. Her gown was the same flowing silk, but her hair, her eyes, everything had changed.

"Please," Ariel panted, and the woman turned sharply, eyes flashing as she caught sight of her, and as the last rays of the sun painted the horizon, pure rage swept over the woman's face.

"How dare you!" she snarled in a voice Ariel had never heard before. She lunged forward, catching Ariel by the collar. The mermaid opened her mouth to speak, but no sound emerged. Panicking she grasped at her throat, mouthing words that would not come, and the woman laughed.

"Just in time, I suppose. You should have left, child, I can't have any one seeing me like this," she waved a hand over herself. Mercilessly she dug her fingers into Ariel's throat, but not a moment later she winced as if in sudden pain.

"Oh that's right," she muttered, "Mermaid." she spit out the word, and Ariel stared, uncomprehending. The woman released her a moment as if to think. Instantly Ariel tried to scramble away.

"Not so fast!" the woman snapped, and Ariel found herself near frozen in place, "I may not be able to kill you, but I have other magic you know." Grabbing the mermaid by the arm the woman hauled her back with unnatural strength and threw her bodily into one of the caves. Ariel collapsed awkwardly on the ground, still unable to move, barely able to breath.

She watched in horror as the woman raised her hands, words flowing from her in an ugly tongue, then she smiled.

"There," she said, looking quite pleased, "You'll be able to move soon, but it won't do any good. I've sealed you in here," she said it so cheerfully, and Ariel felt panic build, "Now be a good little mermaid, and don't make too much noise. Oh that's right!" she laughed as if she had forgotten, "You can't."

And with that the woman flounced away, leaving Ariel cold and alone on the hard stone floor.


	7. Chapter 7 And So Passing is Time

Philip sat at the writing desk in the study, penning a note to Aurora. It was addressed to Marcus disguised as a business missive, but it was his only way of speaking to his sister, hearing how she was and sharing news of home.

The door to the study opened and Philip looked up as his step-mother came in.

"Oh, hello, Philip. I didn't know you were in here."

"Just writing a note to Marcus," he replied, waving his quill to indicate.

"You've been sending him quite a few notes lately, haven't you? Why not just ride over and see him?"

Philip finished the note and quickly sealed it, "Well I like giving old Andrew something to do."

Andrianna laughed a little, as she walked about, idly picking up books and putting them down. Philip felt guilty at times that he was sometimes short with the woman. She had just recently lost a husband, but she had a way of finding him when he most wanted to be alone.

"That King Marcus is a fine man, I wonder that he isn't married."

Philip laughed, "It'd be an odd woman willing to take him."

Adrianna sent him a quizzical look, and suspecting she may start hinting that he ought to settle down soon, Philip stood and left in a guise that he needed to post his letter.

Letter posted, he stood for a moment at a loss to what to do, then went to find Eric in the training yard.

* * *

Marcus answered the knock on his study door with a, "Come in."

Belle popped in a moment later. "Just come for you, Lord Marcus."

Marcus looked up long enough to take the letter from her, then went back to what he was doing. But Belle hovered.

Marcus glanced up. "Is there anything else?"

Belle had taken over many tasks in the house in the months since she had been here. She was quick and polite and almost always annoyingly cheerful. She had taken to commandeering the library each evening to teach herself how to read. Marcus would help as he could, but she seemed quite content to do it on her own.

"It's from Philip," Belle said, proud of herself for having made out the name despite the atrocious handwriting. Marcus actually glanced down at the letter.

"So it is."

"Do you think it's to her?" Belle questioned eagerly, and Marcus sent her a look.

He had told Belle of Aurora after about a month of her service here. He had come to trust her, and knew she could help cover were anyone to ask questions, like where was it the King had been disappearing to a couple times a week. Belle knew it was to bring Aurora her letters and to take Philip's back in return, but the thought of a girl hiding from a curse deep in a magical forest had admittedly thrilled her.

"It's likely." Marcus said, stubbornly refusing to open it then and check. He had work to do.

Belle blew out a breath, "Well, good day, Lord Marcus," She dropped a curtsy before she left and Marcus rolled his eyes. She still insisted on such formalities although Marcus had told her it wasn't necessary. Unless of course he interrupted her studies, then it was "Go away, Marcus, I'm busy."

Glancing down at the letter, Marcus gave up and tore it open. It was to Aurora. Setting it beside the one he had received just yesterday, King Marcus made plans to visit the forest that night.

* * *

He left later that evening, Belle gathering his things for him and whispering a quiet, "Tell her I say hello," before he left. She had taken to forcing him to bring things with him for Aurora when he went. A shawl. Some treats from the kitchen, and books, she almost always added books. Marcus didn't quite have the heart to tell her that though Aurora enjoyed the other gifts, she did not particularly enjoy reading.

It was Marcus who usually cracked one of the books open and sat by the fire of the cabin as Aurora read and answered her brother's letters.

It was a quiet walk, the air holding a slight chill that made him walk more briskly. The stars were out, and Marcus called on his magic long before reaching the wood so he could watch the fairie come out. He had been connecting with his magic more and more as his visits to the wood occurred more frequently, and he enjoyed the quiet beauty of life.

He reached the clearing and nodded to each ped, who called out to Aurora that he was there. She used her amulet almost constantly now, since the fairie were so keen on powering it. They had even adapted it so it would work by just being worn about the neck. Marcus had rolled his eyes when Aurora had shown him; the showoffs.

Aurora appeared in the door, greeting him eagerly, "Lord Marcus! I was just thinking about you."

His brow rose slightly, and she colored. "I meant about you, and Belle, and the castle. It was chilly and I wore the shawl she thought for you to bring me."

Marcus nodded, "She'll be glad to know you're enjoying it." He entered the small hut and set his bundle down.

"Tea?" she asked, as he began rummaging through the pack. He glanced down at the familiar leaves, then sent a peg by the door a look that they answered with a barely perceptible nod, she still needed the tea to help sleep.

"Yes, thank you." He answered, setting down the book Belle had asked him to bring. Aurora glanced at it and smiled almost indulgently. She looked bright, happy even, at home in this little cabin surrounded by fairy light, but he knew she did not really belong here. She had a family, a place in her own kingdom, and with the Enchantress having defeated them there was little hope of ever returning. It worried him, especially since, with the Enchantress having kept her word, their kingdoms had been safe for anyone but her.

He wanted to ask if she was happy here, but there were dozens of ears listening, and he did not think she would be honest if she thought it would hurt their feelings. She had grown so accustomed to living among them it was amazing to watch her move between fairy wing and step over Constant, the ped at her feet, as if they performed an intricate dance. But he wondered suddenly if perhaps she would not crave to sometimes be alone.

She handed him his tea as she plucked her letters from the table. She walked happily to her tiny desk in the corner. Marcus had thought to bring it once Philip began writing her letters, but he let her believe it was at Belle's insistence.

He picked up the book he had begun last time, amused that Aurora had thought to leave it out, and began to read. It wasn't the most interesting book, a bit too fantastic for his taste, but Aurora hummed as she wrote and the entire atmosphere was filled with contentment.

When Aurora had finished her last letter and set down her quill, Marcus looked up.

"Would you care to walk?"

Constant perked up at this, ever by her side, but Marcus shook his head slightly at the ped. He wanted to talk to Aurora alone. The ped settled down, knowing the girl would be safe enough in these woods with the king by her side. Aurora nodded eagerly, gathering her shawl, and followed him outdoors.

Cool air greeted them, crisp with the scent of night, and Marcus led her down a small path into the tree.

Aurora walked along contentedly, glad for the open night air and the quiet. She enjoyed her friends but there was something to be said for not having them constantly under foot. They had not gone far when the light of magic around them suddenly began to dim. Aurora stopped, hand going to her necklace as the lights faded entirely.

Marcus looked back at her.

"That was me." He supplied. At her quizzical look he added, "I made the charm, Aurora, I can control it."

She blushed a little, not sure if he noticed he had just used only her given name. She looked about the shadowed woods and the moonlight that filtered to the path below.

"It's beautiful," she breathed, finding a strange calm in the sudden darkness.

"I thought you might perhaps enjoy a normal moment."

Aurora smiled a little, Her "normal" had become so far removed from anything she had previously known, she didn't even know what to say. But he was right.

With no one else there, she enjoyed the connection to the magic around her, but with someone here to walk with and talk to, it was nice to be somewhat alone in the dark.

"Are you happy here, Aurora?" Marcus asked suddenly, and she looked at him in soft surprise.

"Of course," she spoke quickly, but he stayed quiet in response, merely looking at her, and she sighed a little, "I'm not quite sure how to answer that. I live in this magical place surrounded by amazing creatures who would do anything to protect me. I can see so many beautiful things and am so thankful for all you have done for me and my family."

"But...?" He prompted.

"But I would love to go home again, to see my brother, to be able to walk without fear of falling. Were we anywhere else other than enchanted wood its king had ordered to protect me, a walk like this would be strictly forbidden, everything would be forbidden because the alternative would be to be nothing at all. Not alive, not dead, just asleep. Here I can live, if not freely, at least there's life here."

Her impassioned words fell to an abrupt halt and she would have felt foolish for speaking them, but his steady gaze was somehow reassuring.

"Are you ever frightened?"

She blushed a little, "I used to be, before I grew accustomed of the things you showed me. And sometimes, at night, I think of my father, or of the curse, and fear finds me. I know that I am not alone here, yet sometimes I do feel very much alone."

Her voice had gone small, and he laid a hand on her arm in much the way he used to do when he would share his magic, "I am sorry this has happened to you, Aurora. I hope someday to make it right."

She smiled up at him, "Thank you, Marcus."

He smirked a little when she said his name, and her gaze fell blushing away.

They returned to the cottage shortly after, and as Marcus gathered the letters he would return to

Philip.

"Good night, Lord Marcus." A prim curtsy and a gaze that wouldn't quite meet his own.

He smiled, "Good night Lady Aurora."


	8. Chapter 8 The First Call of Dept

Ariel lay in a dazed confusion, withering from a thirst so intense it burned. Days had passed without sunshine, sustenance, any thought of hope. Were she human she would have faded away, but her kind were strong.

Abruptly one morning the spell woman was standing before her. Ariel squinted up at her. She was as Ariel had first seen her, tall and light and beautiful, no trace of the other woman in sight.

"Time to go," she snapped, then her nose wrinkled as she saw Ariel, "My aren't you pathetic looking. Stand up."

Ariel stood slowly, struggling, and the woman sighed.

"Oh, here," she waved a hand and water appeared in a cup, she passed it to Ariel as if annoyed.

It was sea water, rich with kelp, and she drank it down quickly, it reviving her much more quickly than fresh water would have done. She wondered how the woman could know to give her that, didn't know it was the spell that had done all the work.

"Now, let's go." Ariel fumbled after her through the barrier the woman must have released her from, into blessed sunshine. Its rays touched her skin, but only for a moment. The woman spoke a flurry of harsh words, and abruptly all went black.

Ariel woke in a dark tower, a single small window lighting the circular room. She crawled to it. Far, far away, she saw the barest glimmer of the sea.

Weakly, not understanding, and too tired to care, Ariel wept.

* * *

Prince Philip rode high against cliff, feeling the wind whip around him. He heard Eric's call behind him and paused for the captain of the guard to catch up. They had recently purchased new mounts for the guard and the prince and his friend were trying them out.

"What do you think?" Eric asked, gesturing toward Philip's horse, and Philip laughed,

"I think one of these days you'll actually learn to ride." He turned his mount, intending to race away, but the horse stopped dead in its tracks.

Before him, where nothing had been before, stood the Enchantress. She was tall and elegant with hair that whipped fiercely in the breeze and Philip felt rage build within him.

"You!" his hand went to his sword, but a raised hand from the Enchantress stopped him.

"I do not come to fight, but to collect. You owe me a dept, Prince Philip."

The prince stared her down, mute with silent rage, as he heard Eric ride up beside him.

"That's not exactly right," The guard leveled a smile at the woman, angling his horse so that his prince was somewhat behind him. The Enchantress raised a hand as if to dismiss him, then froze.

"What is this." Her beautiful face contorted in surprise. Her magic must have sensed the change, for Eric felt a sharp, sudden clenching around his heart.

"How can this be?" she snapped, but a moment later she calmed. "No matter, I suppose I don't need you anymore," she waved a hand at Philip and turned to the guard. "As for you, with me."

A moment later he stood, still atop his horse, next to a dilapidated castle that lay at the far outskirts of their kingdom.

"What are we doing here?" Eric snapped, startled at being transported and very angry because of it.

"Oh hush. You wanted the dept, now accept your role. Up there." The woman pointed to a window very high above in the corner of the castle where a tower still stood. "There is a woman, well, not a woman, she's a mermaid."

She was quite pleased when the man before her drew back in apparent disgust.

"I need her guarded. She is not to leave this tower. You are not to tell anyone what you are doing here, if you fail in those things, if she escapes to her sea, you will have broken your end of the covenant and your heart, will, stop."

Eric sat in a state of some shock, he had been prepared to refuse whatever task she gave him and accept certain death, but this he was not expecting. To guard a mermaid? Here? Why? It raised questions, and he suddenly realized that in taking this task he may learn something of the Enchantress and her plan. He had only a moment to decide, and in the end it was a risk he was willing to take.

"I understand," he said, and the Enchantress disappeared, leaving Eric to enter the tower and take the many stairs alone.

He reached the top, ashamed to say he was a little winded, and stood beside a door. All was silent within. Eric swallowed, he had heard many stories of merfolk and did not relish meeting one. There were keys by the door, but he made no move to open it.

"Alright, in there. Name's Eric. I'm to guard you. Don't do anything foolish and we'll get along fine."

There was the sound of movement from within, but no response.

"Hey!" he called again, with the same result.

Eric moved to the door, where a center latch opened a window to a barred section of door. He would be able to see in, but the mermaid would still be trapped.

He opened it slowly and looked inside. A young woman stood in the center or the room. She was tall, and intensely beautiful, but he would expect no less from a mermaid. She was covered in dirt and rags, the only part of her that looked at all clean was her hair, a vibrant red that hung nearly to the floor. He swallowed, she looked young and frightened, but he strengthened his resolve, he wouldn't be falling for a mermaid act.

"What's your name?" he asked despite himself. Her lips moved, but no sound emerged. She looked frustrated, then tapped her lips, shaking her head. "Don't want to tell me?" he quipped, and she frowned, shaking her head more forcefully, tapping her lips, again.

"You, can't speak?" Eric guessed, and she nodded, looking relieved.

"Well how did that happen?"

She looked at him as if wondering if he was serious. And Eric waved a hand, "Apologies." He went to shut the little door. "At least I won't have to worry about siren songs." he muttered. He heard a sharp intake of breath and looked back in to see the mermaid glaring at him, little hands fisted in obvious anger, and Eric shut the door quickly and shrank away.

Ariel couldn't believe it, she had had her voice stolen, been kidnapped and taken to some ruins now to be guarded by him? She recognized that voice, and the way he had said "siren song." He had been the one on the ship that night, the one who thought she would harm prince Philip when she had been trying to save him! The thought of Prince Philip filled her with shame and Ariel dropped to the floor, arms folded over her head as she silently wept. She missed the sound of the little door opening again, and her new guard eyeing her with wary confusion.

* * *

"What in heaven's name?" Belle muttered to herself, heading towards the harsh pounding on the outer door. Andrew was nowhere to be seen and Belle cautiously glanced out a little window to see who was there.

Prince Philip stood at the door, looking very agitated, and quickly she unbolted it.

She had to jump back to avoid being hit by the door being swung open the moment it was unbarred. She went to speak but Prince Philip barreled right by her, not even noticing she was there. She frowned fiercely after him, then quickly closed the door. Then, pausing only a moment to consider, she crept toward the study Philip had stormed towards, curious as to what was going on.

Muffled voices came through the door. She recognized Marcus's low even tones and Philip's sharper agitated one. Her nose crinkled a little. Marcus had told her once that she had encountered Prince Philip at a very unfortunate time in his life, and he wasn't normally so abominably rude to the servants, but Belle had yet to see it.

The door to the study burst open suddenly and Belle ducked into an alcove with a gasp. Marcus stepped out, seeing Belle's skirts disappear around the corner, but paid it no thought as Philip emerged behind. He had been told of the Enchantress summoning Eric's life dept. Philip had no idea where the man was taken, but there had been an understanding between them all that death was better than serving that witch.

None of them intended to live through the woman's debt.

Marcus wanted to refuse to believe it. If Eric had been taken somewhere there may still be time, but there was no way to know where he was or if he still lived. Philip had suggested some sort of tracking spell, but they did not work when magic transportation had been involved. They were leaving now to ride out to where Eric had been taken, to see if any clue had been left behind.

Many hours later they returned, and Belle met Marcus at the door. He looked tired, worn, and she understood instantly that they had not found Eric. She had tea waiting for him, and for once he let her pour it for him by the fire. He sat in one of the arm chairs with a deep sigh.

"Do you go into the woods tonight, my lord?" Belle asked after he was settled, and Marcus looked at her with some confusion.

"Philip has not left any letters, has he?"

"No, my lord," Belle answered innocently, but didn't press the issue. She just saw how heavy his expression was, and knew how his treks to the little cabin in the forest always seemed to lighten his mood.

Marcus studied her a moment, as if wondering, then shook his head as if to himself.

"It's late, much too late for that now, there's no reason to disturb them."

Belle let it drop as she quietly left to bring him dinner. When she returned, she saw he had dropped off to sleep right there in his chair.

There was movement and Belle looked to see Betty Potts, the cook, padding softly towards her. She stopped beside and followed Belle's gaze to their master.

"Whatever are we going to do with him?" Betty asked, shaking her head sadly, she had been worrying over Marcus since he was a little boy.

Belle patted the older woman's hand and smiled gently, "I haven't quite decided yet."

They shared a smile before Belle softly set his plate on the table beside him, and crept away.

* * *

Darkness had fallen after the guard had left her, and the night had been long. As dawn finally brought some light to her tiny prison, Ariel began to explore her tower.

It was full of old dusty, sometimes broken things. There was furniture and chests full of dusty old clothes. In one corner she found a desk that had fallen almost to pieces. She set it to rights, letting her finger trail over the patterns in the wood, before an idea struck. She had heard of these, she thought perhaps this was a writing desk. Hurriedly she dug through the drawers.

She found paper, aged and worn, but there was a stack of it here. Beside it a quill. It was not the barb and squid ink she used as a child, but surely it would do. The ink she found had dried, and she was frowning at it when she heard a scuffle at the door.

She whirled in time to see the little window open and Eric's face appeared. He looked at the mess of paper in her hands and frowned.

"Well if I had known that was in there I wouldn't have bothered." He lifted his own hands to show he had brought paper of his own. Ariel spotted the little jar of ink he held and darted forward excitedly.

Instantly Eric drew back, eyes flashing angrily, he dropped the paper as his hand went to the weapon at his belt.

Ariel huffed at him, resisted the urge to roll her eyes and gestured towards the ink he held. She held up her own and turned it upside down, indicating it was empty.

Cautiously, Eric came forward and slid the bottle on the little edge between the bars on the door. Ariel waited until he stepped back to come forward slowly and take it.

"Now," Eric eyed her mistrustingly. "Write your name."

He watched the mermaid move purposefully to the little desk in the corner, but when she held the paper up it was covered in symbols he had never seen before.

"No," Eric sighed, "Write it in a language I can understand."

She just stared at him.

"You can understand me, in this language, can't you?"

Ariel gave him a displeased look, she could speak and understand any language, finally she nodded.

"But you can't write it?"

She nodded, that statement was correct.

"You can?"

Ariel threw her hands in the air in frustration. And Eric practically growled.

"Can you write in the language I am speaking now?"

She shook her head.

"Well then we have a problem."

She shot him a "You think" look before returning to her desk in the corner. She began arranging her papers and quill neatly, smiling at the little cubbies in the little wooden frame.

'Do you eat?" Eric asked and Ariel looked at him, nodding eagerly.

"...what do you eat?"

The mermaid seemed to consider, then raising her hands she made fluid motions.

"Waves? The sea?" Eric guessed, "You eat sea water?"

She nodded quickly, then with one hand she continued the wave motion over top of the other. With fingers pointed up, she wiggled them.

"And wiggly things under the waves? Do you eat fish?"

She drew back, pure indignation covering her face.

Eric held up his hands, "My apologizes."

She glared at him a moment before stalking over to the corner to one of the chests. She dug around until she found a gown. Pulling it out the pointed to the sleeve, a deep emerald color.

"Green?" Eric asked, at her nod, he considered, "You mean like plants, sea weed?"

The mermaid all but flounced onto the floor looking relieved.

Eric cast a glance out the window to the line of the sea a distance away.

"Does it have to come from the sea or will any water and plants do?"

She didn't pull back in disgust like he thought she might, instead she looked very thoughtful.

She made the motion for sea again, then held her fingers up to indicate a small amount.

"The sea is little?" Eric guessed dumbfounded. Rolling her eyes, she did it again, this time adding an eating motion.

"You eat a little from the sea?" Eric asked. She nodded. Then made the motion for sea while shaking her head.

"But not sea..." he ventured, and she nodded, then held her hands far apart, "You need to eat more...?" He finished, and she nodded again looking pleased.

"How did mermaids come to know that?" Eric asked, a little frightened of the idea, "You must come on shore often."

Ariel just stared at him, she had no idea how to act out that there were fresh water mermaids.


	9. Chapter 9 An Idea Formed

Marcus had just finished checking on the progress of the new servants when Belle came bustling around the corner in the kitchen. She was coming from the servant's quarters with an arm full of books, and she froze when she saw him.

"Oh, hello... Lord Marcus..."

Belle looked down at the books in her arms. She had been taking them from the library to study when she couldn't sleep at night, and hadn't quite intended for anyone to find out.

Marcus nodded, "Belle."

She watched him, as if waiting for him to say more, and when he didn't, she began to slip side-ways out of the kitchen. She had just about made it into the hall when the King's voice stopped her.

"Belle?" She stopped as he came up beside her, reaching out to take a few off of the top of her stack. "I don't care what you do with my library books, providing you put them back."

Belle blushed a little, but grinned at him as he motioned her on. He followed behind, carrying the books.

"Have you learned anything new?" Marcus asked, more to take his mind off of everything. They still had not found Eric.

She looked over her shoulder at him, brown eyes flashing, "Oh yes, two just have tales in them but this one," she motioned with her chin to the one lying on top of her stack, "Is about mermaids!"

"It is?" Marcus asked, genuinely interested now.

"They're fascinating, and there's plenty of illustrations for me to look at. Do you think they could be real?"

"I know that they are," Marcus stated, somewhat surprised he had never told her about Philip's rescue. He had told Aurora, she had coaxed every detail out of him.

He told Belle briefly now, and she listened with wide-eyed amazement as they made their way down the final corridor and into the library.

"That's amazing!" her eyes had a far-off look as if trying to imagine, and Marcus suddenly realized that while he had told her of the magic in this kingdom, she had never seen it. He considered a moment, if perhaps he should show her, but it was a thing he kept hidden as best he could. Potts, the cook, he thought might have her suspicions, but even his butler was unaware.

Belle interrupted his thoughts with a sudden question, "Do they really wear armour?"

Marcus looked at her in question.

"It says here," Belle opened the book and searched for a page. Brushing her hair from her eye she read somewhat haltingly the sentence below the illustration there. "Known as some of the most dangerous predators of the sea, merfolk are covered in scale-like armour that protects them from almost every foe."

Marcus held out his hand, and Belle settled the book into it. The depiction was a bit ridiculous, from what little he had seen, showing scaled creatures with narrowed eyes, but the armour they wore did slightly resemble the emerald lines he had seen that had covered the young mermaid's arms. He sat back, thoughtful.

"Belle," he said suddenly, "I have a meeting with the headmistress later today, could you ask Andrew to see her for me?"

Belles's eyes widened. She thought Madame Lumierre was a wonderfully brilliant woman, but she and Andrew fought like cats and dogs. Marcus seemed too taken with his thoughts to see Belle's reaction, so she just nodded, "Yes, of course, my lord."

Shortly after arrangements had been made with Andrew, Marcus left the castle. He headed out towards the wood, but turned before he could reach the clearing. Before long he reached the stream. The sun was bright and the air was warm and so rich with life he almost did not need to access his magic to see it in the golden air, but he did so, coming to a halt beside the pool.

* * *

Aurora hummed quietly as she walked, basket in arm, taking the light trail through the wood. It was such a glorious afternoon that she had not worn her amulet, wanting instead to bask in the simple sunshine. She knew, of course, the ped were nearby, her silent guardians, but the air was alive with the sounds of life she could see. She followed the trickling, merry sound of the stream, and found it flowing happily along. Turning she skipped along the rocks beside it. It was, she believed, late autumn, but the seasons did not behave quite naturally here, and life still flowered all around. She could see beneath the vibrant vines that the leaves of each tree were beginning to change, and she marveled how two seasons could seem to exist at once.

Marcus had explained that this deep in the wood, the fairie and nymph did not take turns as they would do elsewhere, allowing their magic to follow the seasons, but instead in a way they just did whatever they chose. She had thought at first perhaps that he had said it in jest, although it still surprised her when he did joke, but looking around she realized he had been in all seriousness.

As she rounded a small bend in the stream, she came to a little halt. There, kneeling by the stream in the sunshine, was King Marcus. One arm rested across raised knee, and Aurora watched as the sun played across the dark richness of his skin. His focus was on the water, and Aurora could see the familiar edge to his stance that told of the magic he used. She had no doubt that had she her amulet, she would see him in some conversation with the river nymphs there. She stood still, not wanting to intrude, when he nodded gravely towards the water, and stood.

"Good day, Lady Aurora," he spoke before he turned to face her, and Aurora started.

"King Marcus! Well I, I wasn't expecting to find you here."

She came almost cautiously to stand beside him, watching the water. "Visiting the nymphs?"

He realized then that she was not wearing her amulet, and she would not be able to see the river nymphs. Half a dozen of them, perched on each other's shoulders floated on the surface of the water, sizing her up carefully.

Marcus nodded, "I was." He nodded to Aurora's side and she got the suspicion that he was dismissing her Ped. She wondered suddenly if they ever grew bored of watching her all the time, what kind of lives they had led before she had come and interrupted them.

She had tried to ask them once, but they had only insisted that they enjoyed serving their king and protecting her. If there was more to what they felt, they would not say.

Marcus stood by the stream, staring now unseeing at the water, a strangely pensive note to his brow, and Aurora grew suddenly anxious. Why had he come so early in the day?

"Have you news of Philip?"

Marcus glanced her way, "I have no note from him today, but he is well."

Aurora nodded, "And you, my lord?"

He looked at her in question.

"You seem as if something troubles you."

Marcus blew out a breath, and she watched him attempt to shrug away the dark air above his thoughts, "There's nothing happened to concern you, Aurora." He meant it as a reassurance.

"But something has happened?" she pressed, and Marcus's gaze turned to the sky.

"You have no fear of telling me, Marcus, it's not as if I can share it with anyone," she said with forced levity, and he smiled wanly, before turning to her.

"It's not that. I just don't wish to be burden you."

Aurora gestured to the brilliant sunshine in this beautiful place, the breeze that blew as if she hadn't a care in the world, "I could do with being burdened." At first, she thought he would not respond, then the king sighed heavily and settled on a large boulder beside the stream.

"It's Eric. We fear something has happened to him."

Aurora listened with rapt attention as he told her of what had transpired. They had spoken some of the covenants made, how Eric had taken Philip's, and tears stung her eyes for the brave man who had taken that burden from her brother and now was dealing with the consequence. She was too afraid to voice the thought that he may still live, with no knowledge of what the Enchantress may be making him do, that was little comfort.

"I am so sorry, Marcus," she said, laying a hand on his arm as she knelt beside him there. He looked up at her, shocking honesty in his eyes.

"Have you ever wondered why we are the ones other must die to protect? What are we but the fortunate children of a previous reign?"

Tears touched Aurora's eyes. She had spent months wondering why she had to be cursed, when she had done nothing to deserve it but be born to a king. But as time passed and she witnessed the devotion her protectors took in caring for her, the commitment this king had made to her safety, she had begun to wonder that very thing.

"It could have been anyone born in our place," she spoke softly, "But it was you. You have inherited a kingdom as your birthright, it is your responsibility to deserve it. You at least can serve your people, you at least have fought for them. What I have I done? I have hid from a curse that has cost the lives of too many of our kingdom's people."

Marcus had been solemnly attentive, and now he regarded her in earnest, "That war was waged, not just in your name, but the name of every innocent the Enchantress has hurt. It was not your curse that cost them, but the evil of the woman who cast it. You hide now, so that you may be safe, so that you may one day reign."

Aurora was silent a moment, taking in his words. Part of her longed to believe him, the other wondered if she would be trapped in this place forever. Abruptly Marcus stood, shaking himself as if to clear the dark thoughts, and offered her a hand up. She took it lightly, rising. He released her hand and began to walk the stream's edge by her side, as always a set distance between. She understood it as a simple show of respect, but part of her missed the simple warmth of human touch, of taking the arm of the gentleman who escorted her, of hugging her father goodnight.

Marcus glanced sideways at her, taking in her thoughtful expression, and tried to think of something to say.

"I hear the Kingdoms Ball is soon."

Her expression brightened at his words. She well remembered the Kingdoms Ball, where surrounding kingdoms gathered together in celebration for a night.

"Are you going?" she asked. And Marcus's laugh was almost a scoff,

"No."

"Well someone from your house should go," Aurora persisted, it was only tradition. Briefly she considered that this was the year she would have attended as crowned princess of her land, but she dismissed the thought, but not before Marcus caught the flash of sadness in her eye.

"I'll send Andrew," Marcus stated calmly, causing Aurora to laugh.

"What about Belle?"

"What about her?"

"Perhaps she would like to go."

Marcus looked truly surprised, "Do you think so."

Aurora laughed again, if half of what the man had told her of the girl was true, she would love to go. "Yes, I really think she would"

He seemed to tuck the thought away, and Aurora hoped he would consider it. The Kingdoms Ball was always a lovely time, and she truly wished Belle, who had shown such kindness to a stranger, would get to experience it.


	10. Chapter 10

Ariel tossed yet another dusty garment aside. It was not that she was overly picky, her current attire would attest to that, but every item she pulled from the chest was made from such an awful, scratchy substance that she detested the thought of having it constantly against her skin. She was growing uncomfortable. Eric had been feeding her from the local pond, and though it sustained her well enough, it did not nourish her entire body the way the sea could. She was cold, and the rags she had been brought here in were falling to pieces.

She dug deeper into the last chest, when her fingers suddenly felt something smooth and cool. Excitedly she pulled it from the bottom. It was a long dress, not nearly ornate as the others, made of a smooth, shiny material that reminded Ariel in a way of the scales on her tail. Quickly she shed her rags, using some of the water Eric had left to wash, and pulled the dress on overhead. It slipped easily against her skin, and Ariel could not resist the urge to hug herself.

The surface world, she had learned, had many awful things, but some of them were truly wondrous. She remembered, suddenly, the old mirror she had found while exploring one particularly dusty corner, and scampered over to find it, suddenly eager to see herself in the fine clothing of the surface world. She found the silver item, and held it up excitedly.

If Ariel had a voice, her scream would have echoed to the sea. There, staring back at her, was the Enchantress.

She dropped the mirror, scrambling back, panting wildly. She had not seen the Enchantress since she had been hidden here, but her heart would never forget that face, either of them.

A voice suddenly filled the room, drifting eerily from the mirror, and Ariel covered her head in terror. What magic was this?

It floated, the unmistakable sounds of the Enchantress's voice, asking the room a question.

"Show me mirror, so that I may see, who could be fairer than me."

There was no answering voice, no anything at all, but Ariel stayed huddled where she was, staring at the mirror.

Soon she heard footsteps at the door, and Ariel burst forward as the center window was opened.

"Woah!" Eric stumbled backwards, dropping a few items on the ground. The mermaid was ripping at the bars, pointing frantically back into her room. "What is it?" he asked, alarmed by the panic written on her face.

She scrambled away, to the desk in the corner, there was the harsh sounds of scribbling, and she returned, panting, shoving the paper at him.

Eric took it, unfolding the crumpled paper. There written was the symbol they had determined would mean the Enchantress, but it was drawn inside of an ornate shape that Eric did not understand.

The mermaid stood at the door, gripping the bars, her eyes filled with terror. Eric was wary. They had established a pattern over the past weeks. He would bring her provisions, and learn what he could of the Enchantress and how this mermaid had come to be here through scribbled drawings and at times frustrating charades.

He knew she had followed a ship. And met the entrance, been given legs in exchange for a voice, the why was still a bit fuzzy, as was why she had repeatedly drawn a big mouth ogre in the ship she had followed. She had a bit of an exasperated temper, but she had never been frantic, and she had always stayed well away from the bars.

Now she clung to them, tears of terror in her eyes. Even though he had heard of how deceptive mermaids could be, preying on sailor's emotions and desire to help, he still instinctively wanted to calm her. He tried to fight against it, what if this was a ploy to get her out?

"You saw the Enchantress?" He asked, and she nodded frantically.

"Where?" She turned and pointed forcibly at the center of the room.

"She was here?" Eric asked, not liking the shiver that raced up his spine. The mermaid stomped away, and pointed emphatically at an object on the ground. It looked like an ornate dressing mirror, and he realized its matched the shape in the picture she had drawn.

"She was here... In a mirror?" he tried to keep the disbelief from his tone, but she suddenly wrapped herself in her arms, her gaze fell and her lips trembled as tears began to fall.

Eric looked away. This was a trick. There was a tiny, sniff of sound as the girl wiped at her tears. Eric realized suddenly that she had changed. Gone were the tattered rags, she wore a straight gown of deep emerald silk that floated to the floor, it made her look regal and almost fierce with her high cheek bones and flowing red hair, if she didn't look so completely alone.

"May I have the mirror, please?"

She started and scowled at him indignantly through her tears, like wondering how he could expect such a thing.

"I need to see it," he repeated, somewhat sternly, and he watched as ever so timidly she reached out and nudged it with her toe.

Nothing happened. Growing somewhat bolder, she slipped sideways to one of the chests, never taking her eyes off of the mirror. Reaching down she snatched up a handkerchief and carried it forward. Stooping, she used it to carefully lift the mirror. She trembled as she did so, still obviously frightened, but carried it forward determinedly. Eric took it gently from her through the cracks in the bars.

"Thank you," he gave her a small smile, and she blinked at him, he not realizing it was the first time he had done so.

Stooping he shoved the mirror into his pouch, then quickly removed her food. He had meant to ask her more things today, but finding out about this mirror was too immediate a priority.

He said as much as he handed her her food. She nodded, looking frightened, and he almost asked if she would be okay, before he grimaced and turned decidedly away.

* * *

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!"

Miss Potts dropped her tray as the roar filled the palace, and she and Belle stared at each other in startled alarm. Then they were both hurrying out of the kitchen towards their master's study where Marcus's shout had come from.

Andrew met them in hall, and they both demanded to know what was going on.

He regarded them, for once at a loss as how to respond.

"It would seem," he stuttered, "That Eric has returned."

Belle gaped at him in astonishment as Betty slumped against the wall, hand on her chest as if she felt faint, "Oh thank heavens," she muttered in relief.

Marcus surged up from his desk, staring at the man in astonishment. Eric rubbed the back of his neck, looking bashful. He had known they would wonder what had happened to him, but the look of sheer relief he was not expecting.

He had honestly not known if he was even able to leave his position as guard, except to nearby towns for supplies, and this was the first real thing he considered was worth risking it.

"Well I, I can't tell you what I have been doing..."

Marcus passed a hand over his face, "Are you safe? Are you well?"

Eric nodded.

"Then sit." Marcus ordered, pointing to a seat, "And do not even think of leaving.

With that Marcus strode brusquely to the door.

He was not left alone overly long when there was a slight knock heard and the door squeaked open. A young woman appeared, one Eric had certainly never seen before, with heart-shaped face and stunning brown eyes.

"Lord Eric," she greeted him warmly. "I've brought you some tea. We are really so glad you've returned, Lord Marcus has been most worried about you."

She spoke as she poured the tea, and Eric took his cup, a bit bewildered, "Its, its just Eric," he managed, he wasn't 'lord' anyone, and he wasn't entirely sure a king would have done much worrying over him. "Forgive me, but, who are you?"

"Oh!" she blushed prettily, "I've just heard so much about you it felt as if I already knew you, my name is Belle, I'm a servant here."

Eric smiled, deciding he liked her open friendliness. She was a bit forward for what he normally saw in a servant, but he supposed many in this castle were.

"It's lovely to meet you, Belle, and thank you for the tea, tell me," he leaned in, 'Do you know where King Marcus went?"

She frowned, "I imagine he's gone to tell Lord Philip of your return. They've been searching for you for weeks"

Eric felt guilt stir. He had not considered while he was gone that they would truly worry about him. They had formed friendships on the battle field but he had always imagined that once they returned he would retake his station as captain of the guard. Who was he that a king or a prince would care to search for him?

Belle left him on his own then, and he sat for some time. The sound off quick steps in the hall alerted him before the door swung open and Philip stood there, staring at him.

"He really is here!" he exclaimed, as if he had not believed Marcus when he told him. Eric stood to greet his prince. He extended a hand, and was not prepared to be suddenly enveloped in a hug. Philip gripped him, pounding his shoulder roughly before pushing back.

"I swear I never thought I would be this happy to see your face." Philip quipped, but there was a real depth in his eye that suggested he was more moved than he let on.

Philip watched as Eric settled back down, clearly a little embarrassed, but he didn't care. He had lost so many men lately, the thought of losing a friend, one who had taken his own place, was too much. Hearing Eric had been found was the first truly good news he had had in a while"

"Now," Marcus settled across from him, Philip leaning casually against the mantle, "You were saying?"

Eric cleared his throat. "I can't tell you what I've been doing, it's part of the contract, I wasn't even sure I could leave, which is why I didn't reach out sooner," he looked to both men, "And I am sorry for that. I didn't mean to cause unnecessary concern," Philip scoffed under his breath, but Marcus waved a hand to quiet him.

"I can tell you." Eric continued, "That I'm in no serious danger, what she has asked me to do is not," Eric paused, not sure how to explain without breaking the covenant.

"We know she could not have asked you to do something evil, Eric, as you're still alive."

Eric nodded, relieved and grateful they understood. "I am in a position to learn things about the Enchantress, nothing major has been revealed, but today this happened." He pulled the mirror from the pouch, still wrapped, and showed it carefully to Marcus. He realized suddenly that the mermaid better not have lied to him because if she had, he was about to look very foolish.

"The Enchantress appeared... In that."

Philip gawked as if he was certain he had not heard right, but Marcus only looked mildly surprised. He held out a hand and Eric happily handed it over.

"It must be a looking glass," He commented as he studied the back of the mirror.

"What's so special about that?" Philip asked, pushing off the mantle to take a closer look.

"I meant one of the original looking glasses, before they were produced without magic for vanity's sake." He turned it over and began to slip the cloth off.

Eric stuttered out a warning, afraid the Enchantress would be able to see them if he did that. Marcus's answering smile was half amused, half reassuring,

"Looking glasses can be tied, but the connection can only work one way. If the Enchantress appeared in here, it must mean she was using one tied to this, but this one is not tied to hers. She won't be able to see anything this is used for."

"What are they used for?" Philip asked, Eric was too busy being relieved.

Marcus used the cloth to pass over the glass, rubbing it free of dust, "They'll show you anything you ask," he held the mirror up, "Show me the gardens."

There was a slight sheen of light then the gardens appeared in the glass, Marcus's murky reflection over top. He watched for a moment some children from a nearby school playing along the paths, a laughing Belle chasing them. It was a pretty scene.

"Fascinating." Philip murmured, coming in for a closer look. But Marcus set the mirror down and the scene vanished. Philip frowned.

"What was it the Enchantress asked to see?" He asked, and Eric shrugged.

"I'm not sure, I wasn't there when it happened."

"Then how..." Marcus began, but stopped, remembering the rules of Eric's covenant, he couldn't reveal what he had been doing. The rules did not specifically cover the mirror, though, and Marcus leaned in thoughtfully.

"If we watch this mirror, we may well learn what the Enchantress is searching for. It could be a help in defeating her."

Philip was nodding along, "Yes, but who do we know that has nothing to do but watch a mirror all day?"

Eric rubbed the back of his neck, "I may know someone..." he said slowly. He frowned, looking at them both suddenly, "You don't happen to know how to teach someone to read, do you?"

Philip looked at him like he had lost his senses, and Marcus just chuckled a little, "Well to be honest, she mostly taught herself."

* * *

Belle stood staring at the two men in front of her, as they both stood waiting for an answer. Marcus looked mildly amused, and Belle was struck by how much lighter he looked knowing Eric was alright, and now it seemed they had something to use against the Enchantress.

"You want me to, at dawn each morning, stand before a mirror and... Teach it to read?"

"And to write," Eric was nodding, "Mostly to write."

"Why?" Belle found herself asking again, before shaking her head, "I know. You can't fully explain." She looked past the brown-haired man in front of her to Marcus, "And this makes sense to you?"

He nodded simply, and Belle sighed, "Well, then I suppose I can do it." Eric grinned, clasping her hand in thanks, before backing away.

"I should get back, thank you both." He turned and jogged down the corridor, and Belle turned a questioning look on Marcus who merely shrugged and walked away.


	11. Chapter 11

Marcus walked through quiet wood. It was early yet, but Philip had left him a note for Aurora, and he wished to tell her that Eric had returned. He thought of Eric's plan with Belle and the mirror and shook his head, but the man had insisted that it was important.

Just as he reached the tiny clearing, Marcus heard singing, and paused. Through the trees he caught sight of Aurora, humming a wordless waltz, dancing about in the sunshine. He stood for a moment, just watching. Before his eyes, Aurora paused mid step and glanced down near her feet,

"That would be right foot first, Shiny."

Immediately Marcus called on his magic. There, scattered through-out the clearing, were sets of fairie and nymph alike, each tangled in various attempts to follow Aurora's steps. By the door to the cabin, the two ped stood stoic as ever, yet were turning almost imperceptibly to the beat.

Marcus was stunned, and would have laughed if he wasn't certain it would embarrass her into stopping. He remembered suddenly the upcoming Kingdom's Ball. He realized then how much Aurora may be longing to go, and decided then he would remember to tell Belle of it, knowing how sure Aurora was that she would like to go.

Beside him a wood nymph scrambled down a tree, and came to rest on a branch near his head. Its thick brown fur was dotted with black, and tiny flowers had been woven in in a little circle about its head.

"Does she do this often?" Marcus asked softly, nodding his head to the clearing. The nymph chattered noncommittally, then scampered away.

Marcus hesitated, he did not want to interrupt, nor did he want to stand there watching without her knowledge. He noticed then the creatures that had had gathered in an outer ring of the clearing, perched on limb and leaf, watching as Aurora instructed each creature in the clearing. Some were making tiny attempts on their own, too skittish to come out and try. Seeing she already had quiet the audience, Marcus settled down easily on the forest floor, and contentedly waited for the lesson to end.

Some minutes later Aurora clapped her hands, calling out "Alright everyone, that's enough for today, we will try again tomorrow!" Marcus waited as each creature scampered from the clearing, chattering excitedly, and Aurora turned and skipped inside. He waited longer until he was sure the coast was clear, then stood and made his way to the door.

"Lord Marcus!" she greeted him with a brilliant smile, cheeks flushed from her exertion. He bowed,

"Lady Aurora." he pulled two envelopes from his pocket. "From your brother, but I fear I may spoil some of his news."

She looked at him quizzically,

"Eric has returned." He said it warmly, but calmly. He laughed though, when Aurora clung to his arm excitedly,

"Has he? Oh, Marcus that's wonderful! How, when, tell me all." She pulled him to the table and Marcus went, settling onto the bench as she perched on the seat across from him.

He told her as best he could of Eric's arrival, the mirror and his strange request. He would have done so quickly, but she stopped him after almost every sentence and pressed for more details.

They talked for some time before Marcus had exhausted every detail, and Aurora sat back amazed.

"Extraordinary!" she shook her head, then looked suddenly almost shy.

"This mirror, could I use one like it, perhaps, to see my brother?"

Marcus shook his head, expression apologetic, "I'm afraid it wouldn't work here. Magic like that is shielded in your place."

"So no one can find me." she spoke quietly. Then she brightened,

"I suppose the ball is to be any day now, is Belle excited to go?"

Marcus was somewhat amused she had just assumed he had told Belle, and shifted a little guiltily, "I haven't mentioned it to her yet," he admitted, "But I will," he added quickly, "I think she deserves to go"

He said it of Belle, but meant it in part about both of them. Aurora smiled, pleased, before looking down at the letters he had brought. She moved to her corner, and Marcus stood to put on some tea. After talking so long, it was later in the day then he had intended to stay, but he settled down with his cup, and flipped open a book in absolutely no hurry to leave.

* * *

Ariel stood by the door excitedly, watching as the first rays of sunlight peaked the horizon. It was dawn, and she could not wait to begin her lesson. She was waiting for Eric, she certainly could not ask to see Belle herself, and was becoming worried he would not wake in time. She crept closer to the door, listening for the sound of snoring. Knowing he would have to be here by dawn, and anxious to hear if the Enchantress used the mirror again, he had taken to sleeping outside her door instead of the little room he said he had found below.

Ariel thought the sound of him snoring would drive her mad at first, but instead it was almost comforting to not be so alone in the shadows.

The sun crept higher and Ariel stomped her foot, impatient. Looking about she lifted a crate and through it against the door.

There was a snort, then a curse, then the little door opened and Eric's tousled head appeared.

Ariel held out the mirror pointedly.

"Oh, show me Belle," He mumbled, before dropping out of view, presumably to return to sleep.

Contently, Ariel walked to her corner and held the mirror carefully before her on the writing desk as the glass shimmered and Belle appeared.

It had been three days now and Ariel had already learned some letters, and sounds. Belle spoke nice and slowly, and made sure to point out the little details that would have frustrated Ariel if she tried it on her own.

Today they were learning something called vowels, and Ariel scribbled contently along to Belle's lesson, silently mouthing each sound as they went.

Some half an hour later, Belle finished her lesson. She had seemed a might uncomfortable at first, and Eric had said she was just talking to an empty room at her end of the connection, but it was obvious that she loved to teach, for after the first few moments of every lesson, she grew eager and the teaching flowed naturally.

Ariel caught herself waving as Belle bid her unknown pupil goodbye, then flushed with embarrassment when she heard a snort of laughter at the door.

At some point Eric had begun watching her lesson, and she glared at him indignantly.

She turned her back and began arranging her work papers neatly.

"Here, Let me see those."

Ariel sent him a questioning look.

"Your papers," Eric held his hand up to the bars in the little window. Ariel frowned and shook her head adamantly.

"How will you know if your work is correct if no one checks it?"

Reluctantly Ariel rose and carried the papers over, avoiding Eric's green eyes as she handed them over.

"Hmm," he mumbled under his breath as he flipped through them, "These are good. Oh, here," he held up the page and pointed at a mark she had made yesterday, "This letter goes the other way."

Ariel frowned at it, cheeks red with embarrassment.

"Made that mistake myself when I was younger," Eric found himself saying, and her look brightened. He slipped the papers back through, "You're coming along. Before long you'll be able to tell me what the Enchantress said.

Ariel took the papers and twirled about the room. Abruptly she stopped and turned around. She pointed at the mirror and raised her hands in question.

"What?" Eric asked.

Pulling out a paper, Ariel drew a girl on it, carefully drawing an apron on to indicate she meant Belle.

"Oh, Belle, what about her?"

Ariel just shrugged.

"You want to know who she is?"

She nodded.

"Well," Eric pulled leaned his forearms against the ledge of the window. The mermaid had taken to asking what different things were, now that Eric was spending most of his time here. He saw no harm in answering most of her questions, like where he had taken the mirror, what kingdom they were in, and who different people were.

He told her what little he knew of Belle's history and how she had come to be at the castle. The mermaid listened attentively, perched on a crate, and her face screwed up when he mentioned what Belle's father had done.

"I know," Eric shook his head, 'Dastardly thing to do."

He finished and the mermaid looked thoughtful, before jumping up and hurrying to the corner. She pulled out something she had found. They were slippers, soft like the dress she wore, but covered in little crystals that reflected the light in a dazzling array. Ariel loved to watch them catch the sunlight, but they had not fit when she tried them on, and now she carried them to Eric.

She gestured toward the drawing of Belle, then held them out.

"These are... for Belle?" he asked, and she nodded. Eric looked reluctant. With a huff Ariel held the slippers up against the bars, and Eric gave in and took them.

"Is this a thank you?" he asked, and the mermaid smiled. Shaking his head, Eric tucked them into his pouch.


	12. Chapter 12 A Step Towards Home

"A ball, do you mean it?" Belle asked excitedly, and Marcus chuckled a little.

"Yes, a ball."

"And am I really to go?" She looked as if she couldn't believe it, and Marcus nodded,

"Yes, at the end of this week."

"Thank you, Lord Marcus, I've never been to a ball before."

"Thank Aurora," Marcus said, settling his arms over his chest. "It was her idea." Watching how excited it had made Belle, he almost wished it had been his idea. She moved about the library, distracted in thought, when she stopped suddenly.

"But," she glanced down at her simple dress, "I have nothing to wear!"

Marcus raised a brow, "I'm sure we can find something that will do."

"I may be able to help with that," They turned at the voice at the door as Eric entered, "Forgive me," he said, "Andrew said you were in here."

Marcus clasped his hand in hello as Belle turned to him in question, "Help with what?"

Eric rummaged through his sack and pulled out the slippers. "These are from your pupil, as a thank you."

Belle gasped and came forward excitedly, "They're beautiful! Where did they find them?" She caught Eric's face and waved a hand, "Oh, never mind, please thank my student for me." She grinned at him before dropping a half curtsy to Marcus before scurrying out the door.

Marcus turned to Eric, "Have you learned anything yet?"

"No," Eric shook his head, "But hopefully we will soon."

* * *

A couple mornings later Eric returned from gathering food for the mermaid while she took her lesson, to find her standing in the middle of the room, as if waiting for him. The instant she spotted him at the door, she held up a paper almost triumphantly.

"Arr-el?" He asked, squinted at what she had written. There was an AR, followed by a single E and a single L.

She shook her head, shaking the paper for him to try again.

"Arrr, elle?"

She huffed and pointed at the "AR", before waving her hands about her, gesturing at nothing. Eric stared, wondering if she had lost her mind. She ran to the window and made sweeping motions into the room, when that didn't work she began almost panting, waving towards her face.

"You need air?" He questioned, then jolted, of course, "Air." he stated, and she nodded exuberantly, causing her long red hair to wave erratically.

"Air-el?" he tried, and she shook her head, pointing to the e, tapping it repeatedly.

"E." more nods, she tapped the "L"

"Elle" he stated, and she was nodding incessantly, staring at him expectedly.

"Air-e-l?" he tried, and she leapt up and down with obvious excitement.

"What's an Ariel?" Eric asked, and watched as she triumphantly pointed at herself.

"You're an Ariel, your name is Ariel?" Eric asked, excited despite himself, and she clapped her hands happily as the paper fluttered to the floor. Eric laughed, "Ariel," he repeated thoughtfully, "I'm pleased to meet you, Ariel."

She did her best imitation of a curtsy before scooping up her paper and skipping to the corner to put it away.

Eric slid her food through the bars, and she took it, retreating to eat as Eric told her about some of the things he had seen in town. She cocked her head in question when she didn't know what something was, and Eric would elaborate.

He had just finished explaining what a Ferrier was when a sudden voice filled the tower. In a panic Ariel lunged for the mirror, knocking over her plate of plants.

The same question floated from the mirror, "Show me mirror so that I may see, who could be fairer than me."

Ariel grasped the mirror, staring into it.

"What's happening, let me see." Eric demanded. Unthinkingly he snatched up the keys and unbolted the door, rushing in side.

Ariel was hunched over the mirror, staring into the Enchantress's face. No other scene came through the mirror, no answering voice, and the Enchantress smiled smugly.

"Is that what happened last time?" Eric demanded as the image of the Enchantress's face faded away.

Ariel nodded, turning to look at him, she started when she realized he was in the room right beside her, and Eric fell back.

He scrambled to his feet, standing between her and the door, and held out a finger.

'Don't even think it."

He watched, heart pounding, as Ariel rolled her eyes and calmly set down the mirror. She placed her hands primly in her lap and sat quite still.

"You're not going to try and escape?" Eric asked, dumbfounded, and Ariel shook her head.

"Why, why not?"

Ariel threw up her hands, giving him a look that clearly said, "Where would I go?"

Eric nodded slowly, but began backing to the door.

Ariel stood, and he jerked, his hand going to his sword. Ariel frowned at it almost sadly before turning and walking pointedly far across the room, back towards the open door.

She heard it shut a moment later, and when she looked back Eric was watching her through the window, a quizzical look in his eye.

He left then, to tell Marcus what they had heard. It seemed an odd thing for the Enchantress to care about, but it was obviously important.

* * *

Ariel sat by her window after he had gone. She practiced her writing for a while, before letting the paper fall away. She had come to like Eric, in a way, despite his insufferable personality, and it made her sad that he did not trust her.

She did not know why she was being kept here, but she did know that the Enchantress was making him keep watch, and she wouldn't risk bringing her wrath down on either of them. Eric didn't have a choice, and by working with the mirror they were trying to find a way to stop the Enchantress.

Eric had been tempted to use the mirror to spy on the Enchantress, but Marcus had warned against it, saying some people with magic could often feel themselves being watched. It was up to them to gather what they could from the moments she used the mirror herself.

It was almost dusk before she heard a sound on the stair, but Ariel didn't turn to the door as Eric arrived, choosing instead to watch the shadows creep across the land below.

There was a sound of a key turning and the door being pushed cautiously open, and Ariel spun around in surprise.

Eric stood there, looking both wary and sheepish.

"I brought you more food," he said, holding out the sack, after she had spilled hers earlier. Ariel didn't move, not wanting to startle him.

Except for the few moments before, this was the first time she had gotten a good look at him, and she studied him a moment curiously. His hair was brown, usually mussed, and matched the freckles on his cheek and nose. The green of his eyes she had noticed before. He wasn't fair and as regal looking as Philip had been, instead he looked rough and a little worn. He was as tall as she, maybe only slightly more so, but looked sturdy. She wondered why he would be frightened of her.

She remembered the stories he had told of mermaids then, and frowned,

"It's alright," Eric said, holding out the pouch still, "I think I was unfair earlier. I will trust you not to run if you give your word you will not."

Eric watched Ariel debate, and felt maybe he was being foolish, but Ariel had never given him a reason to think she would trick him and if they were going to work together, maybe he should begin trusting her.

She smiled then, and nodded, before coming closer.

She took the pouch and when she had opened it, her head come up and her eyes flashed with surprised happiness. Eric shifted, "Marcus's castle isn't so very far from the sea." He mumbled, rubbing the back of his neck. She gave him a happy smile and moved to her little seat to enjoy the seaweed he had brought.

As she ate, she cast curious glances at him as he wandered about the room. It was dusty and full of broken things, and the floor was hard cold stone. Guilt stirred as Eric looked around, considering the condition she had been kept in. It was hard at times, looking at her, to remember that she was a mermaid, a creature of the dark sea capable of ruining entire ships.

She had done little things here and there to brighten up her tower. Made little coves in the stacks of broken furniture where she could sit and study each little trinket she had found. He saw, by the window, a cleared place where she had taken pieces of ribbon and laid them out side by side. She took almost a child's fascination with the simplest things.

On her writing desk rested a book, opened to an illustration of a little provincial town. The description said it was called Edenland, and on sudden impulse Eric crossed to the mirror and lifted it.

"Show me Edenland."

The mirror shimmered and Ariel's head came up in surprise. She rose and crossed to him suddenly. Eric jerked a little back in stiff surprise, but then carefully showed her the mirror. She stared as the scene from the book seemed to come to life in the mirror itself. Little homes with people passing in between, vendors and townsfolk bartered while children ran in-between.

Reaching out she took the mirror, wanting to see more and more, and her mouth opened in a silent cry as the scene faded once Eric had released it. She looked up at him, pressing the mirror into his hands, wanting him to do it again.

He spoke the request again, and the mirror came to life. Ariel pressed close to see everything she could, and Eric tried not to shrink away. Her full attention was on the little village deep inside the mirror, every so often she would see something new, and look up excitedly, pointing. Eric tried to explain what they were, but his simple explanations felt lacking compared to the wonder on her face.

She stood for a long while, staring down into the mirror, when abruptly she crossed to the book. Turning to a new page, she pointed emphatically to it, and Eric hid a sigh, he had a feeling they would be at this for a while.


	13. Chapter 13 To Go to a Ball

Belle descended the stair, scarcely afraid to breath for fear she would awake from some dream. The gown she wore floated around her, a deep gold trimmed in roses. She felt like a princess, and an impostor. She was a servant, who was she to go to a ball?

At the bottom of the stair stood Betty and Andrew, each waiting to see her off. Betty broke into smiles as Belle stepped into view, her fingers going to her lips,

"I just knew it'd be perfect for you." she gushed, having spent days going through old dresses, looking for one she felt was worth the occasion.

Andrew surprised her by bowing deeply as she reached the bottom of the stair, "You look very beautiful, Miss Belle,"

She blushed playfully, "Why thank you, Lord Cogsworth," she said with an exaggerated curtsy. Andrew tutted but stood a little straighter. Marcus came into the hall and stopped when he saw her,

"You look lovely, Belle," he gave her a smile, and she felt suddenly nervous.

"What if they know I'm just a servant, and they laugh at me?"

Marcus gestured to the jewels he had instructed Andrew that she should have for the evening, "You're wearing the king's crest, they wouldn't dare."

Belle touched the pendant with some astonishment, she had thought it beautiful but had not truly known what it was.

"Th-thank you, Lord Marcus," she stammered, and he smiled,

"You have earned this Belle. Go enjoy yourself. Just remember, you must be home by midnight."

Belle nodded, how could she forget? Staying later would be to break the covenant she had unwittingly signed, and no ball was worth a life of servitude.

"Won't you come?" Belle pressed, knowing it was pointless, but the thought of seeing so many new faces both frightened and excited her.

Marcus shook his head, "I have some things to tend to."

"Brooding in your study isn't tending." Belle covered her mouth quickly after she had said it, eyes wide, but he saw her grin through her fingers.

"Go," he said, raising a brow, "Before I change my mind."

She turned and scampered off towards the carriage that awaited, breathless with excitement.

* * *

Ariel shifted impatiently, she knew Belle was to go to the ball tonight, she had said as much in their lesson this morning, and Eric had promised to use the mirror to show her at least part of it, but he wasn't back yet.

She heard him at the door and darted forward as it opened, and he took in her pointed look with raised brow.

"What? I'm not that late."

He set down his pouch and crossed to the wall, grabbing up the mirror as he walked by. He settled onto a cushion on the floor, waiting for Ariel to come perch beside. For days now they had done little else but stare into the mirror, Ariel wanting to see anything and everything. She had demanded to see his old ship the moment she had learned he used to be a sailor, Eric had settled for showing her the ship he had taken with Prince Philip. She had leapt up excitedly then and had run to get one of her old drawings, of a ship and an ogre. She had pointed from it to the mirror and Eric had looked at her, understanding dawning,

"This is that ship?"

She had nodded eagerly.

"That was you, that night? When Philip fell, that was you?"

Her gaze had fallen and she nodded shyly, blushing for some unknown reason. Then her gaze had shot up and she glared at him accusingly, pointing from the picture to himself.

"Yes, I was there..." Eric said, not understanding. Then he had seen she was pointing at not the ship, but the ogre.

"That's me?" he had demanded incredulously, and she had crossed her arms and looked pointedly away. "Why on earth?" he had asked. She had sniffed disdainfully without looking at him.

Then he had realized, "You heard what I said, then, about mermaids?"

She had looked back just to glower at him.

"You're saying those stories aren't true?"

She had shaken her head adamantly.

"All mermaids are good?"

She had nodded once, hard, then seem to catch herself. She held up two fingers to indicate a small amount.

"So there are some that are like the stories!" Eric had said somewhat triumphantly. And she pointedly shrunk the distance between her fingers to indicate a very small amount, then she had crossed her arms again and looked away, still miffed.

"Fine," Eric had said, "I will apologize for thinking poorly of all your kind if you will apologize for depicting me like that." He waved the paper to make his point.

She had pursed her lips, considering, then Ariel had stuck out a hand, and Eric had shaken it.

Now she took her place beside him, tucking her feet under her gown, and looked expectantly at the mirror. Eric sat for a moment, just looking at her, but when she looked up fiercely at him, he rolled his eyes and asked to see Belle at the Kingdoms Ball.

* * *

Belle descended from the carriage carefully, taking the hand of the footmen, and paused for a moment to look up, up, up, at the castle before her. It was grand, far larger than Marcus's and bathed with light as everywhere there were torches and candles. She took a moment just to stare, before heading slowly towards the steps. There were people around her, arriving and making their way inside, calling to eachother, and bustling about. At the top step Belle paused, and tried to take a deep breath. Never had she seen so many elegant people at once. Colors flashed before her eye, silks and satin floated everywhere around women of every shape and size imaginable. She was stunned by the extraordinance of it all, feeling at once like she did not belong here. Recalling suddenly that she had told Eric to let her pupil, Ariel he had called her, watch her entrance to the ball, she took a moment to lift her skirt just enough to slide one slipped foot out, and watched the light sparkle across the crystals, hoping the girl would see.

* * *

Beside him Ariel bounced in her place, finger tapping the glass as she pointed, and she turned to look at him happily, hoping he had noticed the slippers she had gifted Belle. He was watching her, a light smile on his face, and she blinked at him a few times in question before turning her attention back to the glass.

* * *

Belle ascended the final stair, and paused uncertainly in the door way.

"Your name?" a foot man by the door drawled, and Belle looked at him in surprise, wondering if he meant to speak to her.

"So that I may announce you?" his overly prominent brow held high, and she blushed furiously,

"Its, it's Belle."

His head bowed slightly in acknowledgement, "And your escort...?"

Belle stared at him, feeling a little panicked. "Well I don't, " she began, but a voice beside her interrupted,

"Prince Philip, if you please."

Belle stiffened a little, and turned to see the blonde standing there, elbow extended easily, waiting for her to take it. Her mouth opened and closed a few times, but no sound came out.

Had Marcus told him to meet her here? She may not have come if she had known.

"Mi'lady?" he asked after a moment of her silence, and Belle gave in and took his arm. He led her forward through the door way as the footman called out loud,

"Lady Belle escorted by Prince Philip of Aberlene."

Eyes turned as they entered, and Belle felt rooted on the spot. There was candle light and silk tapestries strung from every service. Chandeliers glittered and high above them the ceiling was covered with golden depictions of cherubim.

She tried to remind herself not to gawk as Philip gave a slight bow to the room, then nudged her arm.

* * *

Eric gave a sudden unexpected chuckle and Ariel looked at him in question. She had been staring at Philip with an odd expression on her face, as if embarrassed.

"I imagine he looks different not covered in sea water." he quipped, and watched as she blushed furiously, before pointedly ignoring him.

They watched Belle a moment more before Eric spoke into the mirror again.

"Show me the Kingdoms Ball."

The mirror flashed and the scene changed. No longer focused on just Belle, Ariel watched dozens of ladies and men float by. The ring of conversation came as a pleasant hum from the mirror and Ariel settled her chin on her fists as she watched.

* * *

Belle allowed Philip to lead her fully into the hall before she stopped, "Lord Philip, I appreciate the escort, but you can tell Marcus I-"

Philip turned to her in surprise. "You know Marcus?" he asked, before his gaze landed on the crest she wore about her neck.

"You're from Marcus's palace?" He looked completely flabbergasted, and Belle's brow furrowed,

"I thought that was why you escorted me."

He shook his head, "No, I didn't realize. I just know how daunting it came be arriving at these things alone."

He smiled kindly as he said it and Belle blinked at him, "Are you feeling alright?" the question blurted out, and he sent her a funny look,

"Yes, Lady, Belle was it? Are you?"

Belle pursed her lips, staring at the man who had blown by her several times in a fit of agitation without obviously ever having seen her.

She wondered then if he knew she was a servant if he would even be speaking to her, and she was tempted to walk away. But her feet held and her chin lifted. King Marcus had sent her here as the representative of his castle. She belonged here just as much as Philip did, and it did not matter what he would think of her otherwise, tonight she would not let him look down on her.

"Of course," she answered lightly, then turned in an easy circle, taking in the room.

"How do you know King Marcus?" Philip asked in real curiosity. Then something clicked in his mind, Aurora had mentioned a Belle in her letters, a woman from the castle who had been kind to her.

He stepped forward quite abruptly, and drew close enough to speak low, "Do you, that is, are the Belle I would have heard spoken of from Aurora?"

She had stiffened at his sudden close proximity, and her brown eyes had flashed as if she intended to reprimand him, but at the mention of his sister her gaze softened.

"I am," she answered with a smile. "Marcus has spoken of her often and I hope one day soon that we may meet."

Philip flashed a sad smile, "She was meant to be here, you know, as a crowned princess?"

"You must miss her," Belle said quietly, feeling compassion rise.

"Every day," he muttered, before shaking himself. Then with a bright smile he extended an arm, "Shall we see what the kitchens have prepared?"

With only a little hesitation, Bell took his arm and walked beside him towards the table that lined the hall.

* * *

King Marcus strode through evening's collected shadows, to a stream deep within the wood. He knelt beside it, and watched the surface ripple as the nymphs gathered below it. They slipped into view, many of them, each carefully holding a piece of what the king had requested, and he took it from them with deep gratitude. They each bowed and slipped away as Marcus stood, and carefully folded his gift before tucking it away.

He turned and walked the quiet trail to the place the cabin lay, feeling strangely nervous. He had planned this night with a mixture of amusement and some embarrassment, knowing Philip would likely die laughing if he could see him now. The fairies were waiting for him at the edge of the clearing, and they were buzzing with excitement at his approach. He quieted them, and they loudly hissed to the nymphs to still their chatter, then with a nod to them all he crossed the clearing and knocked on the door.

Aurora opened it with a smile, but stopped in some confusion as she saw all the woodland creatures waiting behind their king.

"Lord Marcus," she stepped out into the coolness of night, "What's going on."

Marcus stood looking oddly stern, "I know tonight was meant to be an important moment for you, and we thought," he glanced at the creatures behind him, "That even though you could not attend the Kingdoms Ball, you still deserved to have one."

He stepped aside then, and the fairie flew lightly into motion. The darted and spun through the clearing, hanging little drops of starlight in the air. Aurora looked to Marcus in open mouthed confusion and wonder as the fairies finished their lights, they came winking towards her. The nymphs gathered close, as the fairie began to spin about her. Light came from each glistening one, and began to wrap itself like fine silk about her. A tiara of flowers was placed on her head by two leaf fairie as the fairies gave one last touch and Aurora stood in a flowing gown of iridescent fairy light, that winked soft pinks and blues as she moved.

She had not spoken, had little chance to even believe it as music began from somewhere deep within the woods as King Marcus held out a hand.

* * *

"Shall we dance?" Philip asked as the first song began, holding out a hand, and Belle found herself blushing.

"I, " she ducked her head, "I do not know how."

Philip looked at her in disbelief, "There's easier ways of getting out of dancing with me."

Belle looked at him, words on the tip of her tongue to tell him that he would deserve it if she had refused, but instead she shook her head, "Truly, Prince Philip, I never learned."

He smiled almost gently, "Then let me teach you."

Scarcely believing she was doing this, Belle took his hand.

* * *

Ariel's eyes darted about as the dancing began, her chin bouncing a little to the rhythm of the waltz that drifted through the mirror.

Taken by a sudden whim, Eric climbed to his feet. Her mouth popped open in protest as he pulled the mirror away from her. She looked up at him, expression almost hurt, as Eric pocketed the mirror, careful that the music still played, and extended a hand,

"Shall we dance?"

Her eyes widened in stunned disbelief as very slowly Ariel raised her hand, and excepted Eric's own.

* * *

"It's quite easy," Philip said as he led her to the floor, "It's just made to look complicated. You take one step," the hand on her waist guided her back as he stepped forward, "And two smaller to the side."

* * *

Ariel tried to follow Eric's steps, her eyes fixed on his feet in concentration. His finger came gently beneath her chin and lifted her gaze, "Don't worry about your feet. They'll figure it out eventually if you let them."

She kept her gaze up, stumbling a little over a step, and Eric caught her, smiling encouragingly as she blushed, "You're doing wonderfully."

* * *

Belle sighed in a huff of frustration as she stepped on Philip's foot, again. He smiled at her, but not the condescending way she would have expected. She was flustered by so many people twirling around them that she could not focus enough on even the simplest steps, and despite Philip's unnatural kindness, she was suddenly wishing she had not come.

"Here," Philip said as the song ended, pressing her hand, "Come with me." He led her to the back of the room to a quiet corner where the guests had left their cloaks. They were still in the main hall but the closest dancing couple was some thirty feet away.

"We'll start slow." He took her hand and placed it on his shoulder, settling his on her waist, "Are you ready?"

Belle bit her lip, then squaring her shoulders, she nodded.

* * *

Aurora glided beneath the fairy light, her feet easily finding the steps she had learned since child hood. Around her the fairie twirled and darted, each elegant creature fumbling through the steps she had tried to teach them, and she laughed.

Marcus's hand was warm on her back, and he moved with an even grace that surprised her. His eyes flashed in the fairy light, and the magic that pulsed beneath his skin followed the rhythm of his heart. Aurora smiled up at him, so overwhelmed by his kindness that tears threatened. She ducked her head as if to hide them, and in doing so grew closer to the king, and his arm settled just a little tighter around her waist.

* * *

Belle looked up excitedly, having made several successful attempts at the steps, she thought perhaps she was finally getting it.

"You really have never danced before, have you?" Philip said with some amazement, and her eyes narrowed the smallest amount.

"Not everyone is born with the advantages you were, Prince Philip," She stressed his title slightly, and Philip regarded her a quiet moment.

She was here, at a royal ball, wearing a king's crest and her entire being held such an elegance she was easily one of the most beautiful women in the room. Her hair shone in the chandelier light, and her eyes held a deep richness that sparkled when she smiled. Yet at times she looked almost as if she resented him.

"Have we met?" Philip asked, wondering at it, and for some reason she smirked,

"The fact the we haven't should tell you much."

The song ended and the pair stopped moving. Just as Belle went to move away, the next song began in a rhythm that was obviously not a waltz, and Belle frowned. Oh rats, she thought, she had just gotten used to the first one.

Philip looked at her, a little of his smugness returning, and held out a hand. With a soft sigh, she took his hand and focused on the new steps.

* * *

Ariel was breathless with silent laughter as the next dance ended. It had been a fast-paced reel, and Eric had quickly forgone any correct steps and just twirled her in circles about the room. Her cheeks were flushed and her hair hung wild, but she thought she was in that moment happier than she had been since she had left the sea. She had forgotten for a second that she was a prisoner here, that her life had been stolen from her and her only companion was the man who was forced to keep her here. As the song ended, and she stood breathless and happy, her hands resting on his chest, she had forgotten it all.

Then the din of the bell ended abruptly as a voice rose from the mirror,

"Show me mirror, that I may see..."

They sprang apart, Eric pulling the mirror frantically from his pocket, and they stared into the face of the Enchantress.


	14. Chapter 14 Fairer Still Than Thee

Marcus breath came a bit unsteady as the music in the trees slowed, and Aurora's head came to rest against his chest. The hung starlight remained as one by one the fairies began to drift softly away as the nymph receded quietly into the trees. Soon only he and Aurora remained. Aurora's gaze lifted, and she looked about in question, before lifting a finger to her amulet,

"Could you?" she asked, tapping it, and slowly the light of magic faded.

They were left standing alone in simple moonlight, swaying together still.

"Thank you for doing this, Marcus," her voice was almost a sigh, and he nodded, chin coming to rest on her hair.

"I'm sorry you could not go to the real thing," he murmured quietly, but she shook her head against him,

"This is better." And she pressed back enough to smile up at him. The wind stirred, brushing against the flowers that adorned her hair, and he lifted a finger to touch an eraant petal.

"Aurora," his voice was low, whatever he meant to say distracted as his thumb traced the soft contour of her face.

"Yes?" she asked softly, as he dipped his head so that his forehead could rest on hers.

"May I?" It was a whisper and Aurora stood up on tiptoe, closing the distance between his lips and her own.

His concentration on the amulet was broken, and fairie light pulsed around them as he gently pulled them closer.

The drops of starlight had held, but with the fairies gone they now fell one by one, a glittering shower around them to the ground.

* * *

Ariel's fingers dug into Eric's arm as they heard the last of the question. Both stared, expecting nothing to happen, when before them the mirror shimmered and changed. The face of the Enchantress was held in the background as a scene unfolded. It was a tiny home, with a glowing fire as a woman rocked a young child. She was a young baby still, with thick black curls and long lashes that lay against pale white cheek. She lay still in slumber, perfect and beautiful and Ariel watched as the Enchantress's face twisted in horrible rage.

A screech came from the mirror, a terrible, haunting sound as the woman raged, and a shiver raced through Eric as Ariel trembled against him. Then the mirror winked and slowly the scene of the ball returned.

Eric lowered the mirror and stared at the horror on Ariel's face.

"That child," he began, and Ariel began nodding, shoving him towards the door. They both feared the tiny girl may be in danger, and neither could waste any time. Eric stopped just long enough to squeeze her hand, tell her he would be back soon, before he ran down the tower steps.

He had recognized the quite hamlet the mirror had shown them, it sat on the edge of Prince Philip's kingdom. It was too far a ride to push his horse through, but, he remembered suddenly, the castle that hosted the Kingdoms Ball lay in between, and he pushed his mount towards it as fast as it may go.

* * *

After two more dances, each more complicated than the last, Belle had given up. Now she stood against the wall, quite content, watching the other couples float around the ballroom. Philip had left her, only to return some minutes later with some type of pastry.

He offered her some, but she refused it, and they stood in silence a moment before Philip began pointing out who the other people were. He always had some quip about each, how lady Darbinger had a little dog she insisted on bringing everywhere, and even had a special footman who traveled with her specifically to care for the dog. How Lord Harmsher had convinced everyone he was colorblind, just so he could wear the most outrageous things. Belle found herself laughing despite herself.

After Philip's third helping of pastry, she finally accepted one, and was startled by the fruity center. Philip laughed out loud at the look on her face. Before too long, Belle began to relax, and asked stories of Philip's and Aurora's childhood. He had many, and shared a few of he and Marcus as well that made her laugh, but she never answered his questions about her own childhood. It was too tempting, here in the extravagant warmth and light, to forget all that.

Abruptly, midsentence, Philip yawned, and Belle started. She had been enjoying herself so much, she had forgotten to keep track of the time.

Philip saw her alarm and questioned it.

"I, I have to go." she stammered, she had no idea what time it was, but she was certain it was late, and the ride back to Marcus's castle was not a short one.

"I'll call for your carriage," Philip was saying, but Belle was already hurrying away.

With some concern, Philip watched the young woman race away, wondering what on earth had happened. He had thought they were getting along. He hadn't particularly wanted to come tonight, but passing the evening talking to Belle had made it pleasant. He hurried after her, wanting to know if he could see her again, but as he reached the outer stair, a shout drew his attention.

Eric was rushing towards him, and Philip headed to meet him.

"What is it? What has happened?"

Eric took his arm and began pulling him towards his horse, trying to explain. Philip was craning his neck, attempting to catch sight of Belle, but when he heard the word Enchantress his gaze swung fully back to Eric.

* * *

The wind strengthened, and Aurora shivered a little, and Marcus smiled at her, "It's growing late. You should head in."

She stepped back, suddenly feeling bashful. Before she could say goodnight, Marcus held up a finger,

"I almost forgot, I have something for you."

He crossed to the cottage and pulled something from a pouch he had left by the door. He shook it out, and Aurora came closer to see what it was.

It pulsed faintly with the light of magic, a deep emerald and blue. It was long and thin and when she felt it her fingers slipped over it seamlessly. "What is it?"

"It's armour, from the river nymphs. It's similar to what the mermaids wear."

Her eyes widened at this, and gingerly, she took it.

"It will not protect you from everything, but it will from most things. If you wear it, I thought perhaps you may be able to pass to the edge of this wood, and maybe meet your brother there."

He had barely finished speaking before Aurora threw her arms about him in excitement.

He laughed softly as he caught her to him.

"Thank you, Marcus." Tears of gratitude choked her words, and he shrugged a little uncomfortably,

"It was partially Belle's idea. She made me think of it."

Aurora looked up, smiling widely, "I would like to meet her, too."

Marcus nodded, and bid her a quiet goodnight before making his way back to his castle. It was a long walk between a dark wood, but he hardly noticed, so caught he was in the memory of a waltz in the fairy light.


	15. Chapter 15 A Dept of War

Philip stood in the door of a tiny home, sick at the sight before him. A woman lay motionless on the ground, the blood that pooled beside her thick with the poison of the black sprite.

They had found the home, it seemed, too late, and he stood motionless as Eric came up beside him.

"I found the father," he spoke quietly, but as Philip whirled to face him, he shook his head soberly, "A red wing found him in the barn,"

Philip cursed, kicking over a basket by the door, sending it flying into the night.

"She's broken her word." he growled the words low, "This was in my kingdom." the hand that held his sword moved with every word. "We can not abide this."

"But what can we do?" Eric's voice was raw. They had battled the Enchantress, and each vividly remembered how that war had ended. There was a sound behind them, and both turned swiftly, weapons raised.

A boy stood there, his face was dirty and his eyes were wide with fear, but he waved to them as if they were to follow. He took a few steps, then looked back. Sending each other concerned looks, the two men followed the boy. He led them behind a barn, then stopped behind a feeding trough. Reaching down he lifted a blanket and revealed a tiny, sleeping infant.

"Master Lucas," he began softly, "He lets me sleep in the barn some nights. He woke me, he gave me her and told me to run. I ran." he looked up, and frightened tears gathered in his eye. "I saw those things coming and I ran and hid here. They left when they couldn't find us."

Eric clapped a hand on the boy's shoulder, "What's your name?"

The boy dropped his head, "Name's Chip, but people call me Bashfull."

"You did well, Chip, you were very brave." He smiled at the boy while Philip very carefully lifted the child.

"Do you have family? Someone you can go to?"

The boy shook his head, watching Philip with the little girl.

"Will she be alright?" he asked, and Eric met Philip's eye over the boy's head.

"You both will be, how about you come with us, and you can make sure she stays protected?"

The boy nodded solemnly, and Eric and Philip each mounted their horses with a surprising new addition and headed back towards Marcus's castle.

* * *

Ariel paced her narrow tower, teeth worrying her nails as she frowned out the window, wondering if Eric had found the child, if they were safe.

She crossed to her writing desk, looking for a distraction, flipping through some of the first things she had written as he tried to learn who she was and why the Enchantress had locked her here. She found the pages covered in her attempts to draw the Enchantress's second face, and any details about the woman she could remember. Staring at them just made Ariel more anxious, and she tossed them aside with a frustrated sigh.

Crossing to the mirror, she stared into it. On half a whim she snatched up a piece of paper and in less than perfect spelling scribbled out "Sho me Erik."

She held it up emphatically, glaring at the mirror, but nothing happened. With a sigh, she flipped the paper away and turned away, just at the reflection shimmered.

She spun back, thinking it had worked! When a moment later the face of the Enchantress appeared.

Ariel's face screwed up as the woman asked the same vain question, hating the smug look on her face. Then as the mirror began to pulse with an answer, Ariel darted forward. If Eric had been too late, if they had not found the girl she had seen before, she may be able to see what the Enchantress had done to the child.

A scene shimmered into view, two men on horseback, riding through a green meadow. She peered into the glass, so close her nose almost bumped it, giving a little puff of happy relief when she recognized the first horseman as Eric. He was alright, and he had found the child! She was held against his chest as he rode, but she could just make out the little tuft of hair above the shawl she was wrapped in.

Ariel smiled, but the face vaguely reflected in the scene did not. The Enchantress's eyes filled with rage as her lips curled.

"You!" the voice cut sharply through the mirror, as she glared at Eric as he rode. "You're supposed to be with that mermaid."

Ariel's blood turned cold, and she stumbled back, the mirror slipping from her hands. Her hands startled to tremble as the Enchantress's voice floated up in a menacing hiss from the fallen mirror.

"I will find that child, then I will make you pay."

* * *

Marcus turned his head suddenly, wincing slightly. He shook it as if to clear it, wondering at the sudden twinge of pain. It faded, and he returned to the papers at hand.

It returned a moment later, this time sharper, and it carried the floating sounds of a voice.

_"Marcusss_," it called, and he stumbled up in alarm. He looked about the study, but no one was there. "_Don't fight me, Marcus, I just want to talk._" The voice spoke again, clearer now, and the king blanched even as he swore, recognizing the voice of the Enchantress.

_"That was a nasty trick you played on me, not telling me you had magic,_" the voice pouted_, "I tried to come see you myself, but I could feel it keeping me out."_

Marcus stomped to the door, and threw it open, trying to ignore the voice in his head, refusing to answer it. He could feel how faint the connection was, knew that though she had wormed into his thoughts, she would be blind and deaf to what he was seeing or doing. But if he responded he would strengthen the connection, and he refused to do that. He searched for Belle almost in a panic, wanting to get a message to her, so she could warn the others, but she was nowhere to be found.

The voice persisted as he stormed into the kitchen, surprising Betty speechless, but not finding Belle.

There was a sharp, sudden pounding on the outer door, and Marcus darted up the stairs from the kitchen. He beat a confounded Andrew to the door and swung it open himself.

Philip and Eric stood there, a child inexplicably in each of their arms, and they pushed their way in before Marcus could speak.

"Marcus, perfect, we need your help," Philip was saying, as he set down the boy he held. "This is Chip, he needs a place to stay. This is Snow, or at least that's what Chip calls her" he waved a hand towards the child Eric held, "She needs a place to hide."

Marcus blinked at them, trying to keep his thoughts clear and away from the voice that floated in his head.

"Uh, Andrew," Marcus turned toward the butler, "Take the boy to the kitchen, tell Betty to give him whatever care he needs." The Butler nodded, strangely silent about the whole thing, and laid a hand on the boy's shoulder, leading him away as the boy stared mutely at the floor.

"Hide from who?" he demanded then, as he turned back to the men.

"The Enchantress," Eric said quickly, bouncing the baby slightly as she began to fuss. "She sent sprite after her. They got her folks, but the child survived, thanks to that boy there," he nodded the way Chip had gone.

"Why?" Marcus said, and Philip rubbed his forehead as if it didn't quite make sense to him.

"The mirror, it showed her as the answer to Enchantress's question. She's hunting this child. We thought maybe you could take her to Aurora, if she's hidden where she is, surely the child will be too?"

Marcus shook his head sharply. "No. I can't." It was a good plan, but he could feel the Enchantress prying at his eyes, his ears, trying to see.

_"I know they're in your kingdom_," she was saying almost casually, "_The same magic that's keeping me from you is keeping me from them. Where are theeey_." her voice ghosted away... "_WHERE ARE THEY?"_ It came back, screeching, and Marcus staggered backwards.

"Marcus, are you-" Philip held out an arm to steady him, but Marcus waved him off.

"You have to go, take the child to Aurora."

"But we can't get in." Philip protested, and Marcus frowned,

"I'll have the fairie meet you at the border. You have to go, go! I can feel the Enchantress." He pressed his fingers into his eye as if trying to relieve a burning pressure, "She's tying to get in."

They exchanged looks of shocked horror, about to ask what he meant, when Marcus winced again.

"GO." he growled, and with no more questions, they went.

He stumbled down the hall, toward the door that led out into the gardens. He fell to his knees beside a wall of roses. Magic pulsed erratically behind his eyes and light fairies blinked into view.

They swarmed about him, buzzing with concern for their king. "Find Aurora," he spoke slowly, forcibly, "Tell her to meet Philip at the edge of her wood where we first entered. "

The fairies nodded and winked out of view as his magic receded from the growing power in his mind.

"_Enough games_," she hissed, her voice felt almost solid_. "You will bring that child to me yourself._

"I will not." It was laced with fierce resolve as it battled fading energy.

_"You willll_." He could hear her sharp smile_, "I'm calling on our covenant."_

"I would rather die." Marcus's mouth mumbled the words, but they resounded in his mind with perfect resolution.

She laughed,_ "Oh did you think I would make it that easy?"_

The laughter echoed faintly in his mind, as Marcus began to feel something dark and slithering spread through him.

"_You will die, eventually_, " the voice continued as Marcus's limbs began to shake. He collapsed fully onto the stone pathway littered with fallen petals. Their scent drifted by him and spots of dark floated in his eye, "_But not now, no. I have need of you."_

His arms began to tremble and shift, snapping at joints that did not belong, his lungs felt as if they were being torn apart as his rib cage separated, expanding his chest, and he fell forward, heaving, gaping at his hands. The skin began to split, sharp bone coming through, as each finger lengthened into a hideous claw before thick fur began to grow over top.

His mind was stuttering, attempting to understand, to hold on as it was being forced back and behind a savage wall of nothing.

"_Ah_.." she laughed, "_The magic within you is making this so easy, you're almost enjoyable to work with."_

His spine cracked and arched, and he groaned in sudden pain, a harsh, low growl rumbling through him.

"_As I said_," she spoke as the last of his thoughts began to wink away, mind clinging in panic to Aurora's face, knowing she would soon hold the child he sought. "_You will find that girl for me, and you will not return from this form until you do. There can be no refusal, King Marcus, you are a beast._.." her voice rose, booming and terrible, as King Marcus faded into a dense, cold black,

"... _And the beast is_ mine."


	16. Chapter 16 The Unexpected Arrival

Eric rode beside Philip toward the wood that bordered the castle's land. He had the child tucked against him, blocked from the wind, but something else was picking at his mind. He shouted over the wind to Philip.

"She must know!"

"What!" he hollered back

"She must know we have the baby, why else would she be trying to get at Marcus?"

Philip looked at him sharply, his look saying he found it a little doubtful. "How would she know?"

They slowed as they reached the edge of the wood, and Eric swung down with the child, as Philip hopped down and moved towards the trees.

"Ariel!" Eric blurted out suddenly, "she was the only one who knew we were going for the baby, what if she-" he broke off, and Philip turned back.

"I'm sure she'd fine." he spoke it reassuringly, but the gaze that held Eric's mirrored his thoughts. "Come on," Philip waved him forward, "We have to get the child safe."

Eric looked at the tiny girl in his arms, and moved after Philip into the tree. Both began to feel it when they crossed the first magical barrier, that unnatural desire to go back, but Philip had warned Eric this would happen and they pushed on. The baby began to cry as the feeling strengthened, and Eric tried to soothe her, eyes turning constantly in the trees. It looked like a normal wood, just denser, darker, but he knew of the magic that lurked unseen. They walked slowly forward, neither certain when the forest around them might suddenly turn against, keeping them out.

* * *

Aurora hummed softly, settled in a little shaft of sunlight by the window. Tiny dust fairies, far smaller than most, scattered in the beam of light. There was a gentle breeze, and she pulled her cloak closer to her. It was the shawl Belle had sent for her, and she scarcely took it off these days. It was as soft as rose petals, and the same deep, startling shade. It even smelled faintly of roses, as if it had been washed in rose water.

She shifted in her seat, turning her attention back to her book. She was trying to get through at least one of the ones Marcus had brought. The thought of Marcus caused a blush to settle over her cheeks and she lifted the shawl to hide a smile from the ped at her feet.

Constant was knitting, it was a large, lumpy job, but Aurora had wanted to teach it something to keep it entertained while she read.

She turned a page, deciding she would stop at the bottom of the next, when a fairie landed with a flurry on the sill beside her. It chirped in agitation, and Aurora snapped her book closed as she turned to it.

"Yes?" she asked, assuming some argument had come up between the fairie, but she saw with some surprise that this was a fairy she had never seen before. It chattered to her anxiously, and Aurora tried to understand. She had learned much of fairy language, but those here still took care to speak a mite slowly.

"Philip... The wood, what are you saying?"

The fairy chittered and hopped, before repeating the message much slower. Aurora scrambled to her feet,

"Oh yes, of course," she looked about frantic a moment, meet Philip, she was going to get to see her brother! Marcus had been true to his word, she knew he would be, and Aurora rashly through off her gown and tried to pull on the armour Marcus had given her. It looked awkward and too thin as she tried to figure out which way was up, but when she finally stepped into it, it slipped on as if a second skin. She could hardly feel it, and she knew were she to take the amulet off, she would never even see it.

She stared for a moment at the faint glossing of line on each fingertip, there was a clasp at her throat, and it followed the line of her neck and formed an arch on each cheek. Aurora stepped quickly back into her gown, pulling it on effortlessly over the armour, and scampered to the door, calling a happy "Hurry up" to Constant who was caught in a mess of yarn.

She ran almost laughing down the path, feeling a wild air of freedom. She was nearing the end of the magic here, and Aurora's stepped slowed. Not much farther and she would reach that inbetween place where magic still flowed but was not quite strong enough to protect her completely. The armour, she remembered, would protect her from almost anything, but that one word gave her pause. Almost.

Still she had been trapped in this wood for so long, only hearing from her brother in letters, and she was so impatient to see him again that she marched boldly forward, only to stop at the strangest sound.

Something cried in the trees.

It sounded almost like an infant's cry, but that could hardly be possible. She crept forward slowly, and began to hear voices in the trees. A man spoke, a voice she did not recognize, not Marcus or Philip, but when his companion answered, Aurora cried out in joy, for it was Philip's voice! She burst forward, round the path through the wood, and there, before her, was her brother.

"Philip!"

Philip's head whipped around at the sound of his name, and he gaped at Aurora, joy spreading across his face.

"Aurora!" he ran to her, stopping just short of gathering her in a hug. He was too wary of the curse to risk somehow scratching her. She understood, eyes shining she reached out to clasp his hand, almost speechless.

How much older she looked since last he saw her, no longer that frightened girl, but a bright, confident young woman. He thought how his father would have loved to have seen her like this, full of light despite everything that had happened, and his own throat closed with emotion.

The baby had quieted a moment, but now its cries rose again, and Aurora's eyes were drawn, bewildered toward the sound.

"Captain Eric," she said, recognizing the man finally, "Why do you have a baby with you?"

She watched as the captain of the guard held out the crying infant, "She's for you."

"Wha- what?" She stammered, eyes turning to Philip in confusion, and he nodded, looking solemn. She saw then the lines that had formed around his eyes, the weight that the cares of the past years had put on him.

"The enchantress wants this child. Here, with you, is the only place it can stay hidden until we find a way to stop her."

Mouth opened a little in astonishment, Aurora let Eric pass her the child, looking back and forth between the two.

"Of course I want to help, but," she stared at the girl, swallowing thickly, what in heaven's name was she to do with a baby?

"Just take her and keep her with you. The same magic that protects and provides for you will do the same for her."

Aurora nodded, staring into the scrunched-up face, trying to think over her cries.

"Does she have a name?"

"Snow." It was Eric who answered, before sending Philip a look, "Now we must go."

Aurora started, panic building as she looked at them. But she had only just seen him! Now he had to go, and Eric, she wanted so much to tell him how thankful she was for what he had done for Philip, and now they were leaving?

"I'm sorry, Aurora, but we must," Philip said, backing away, "Please, take care, and I promise we will see each other again soon."

With a parting smile he turned, and followed Eric back out through the trees.

Aurora frowned down at the crying child.

"Well, Snow." she shifted the child to one arm, "I suppose it's just me and you." She went to return toward the cabin, but stopped when Constant pulled at her skirt, gesturing towards the baby, it solemnly shook its head.

"What?" she asked, before she realized. Snow had no magic, she would not be allowed deeper into the woods. Aurora stared at where the men had disappeared, why hadn't they thought of that sooner?

Constant waved a stumpy arm and pointed at the amulet that hung from her neck,

"But this couldn't work," Aurora said, her free hand rising to touch it, "It's been spelled to me."

Constant turned its head, and nodded to something behind Aurora. A few nymphs scampered up, shyly. They had seen often this lady from the cabin but had never been brave enough to say hello. Now the ped was waving at them, ordering them forward, and as part of the King's guard, the nymph knew they must obey.

Carefully they scampered up the skirts, murmuring at the scaled lights beneath the material; they had heard of the river nymphs gift to this woman. They reached her shoulders, hopping a little when the child suddenly cried louder, before each laying their hands on the amulet.

It was a moment before they released it and scampered down.

"Thank you!" Arora called to them, before lifting the amulet and settling it carefully against the girl's skin.

Instantly the light of magic around her dimmed, and Aurora blinked, realizing now that as long as this child remained, she would be spending her time in darkness.

She looked down into the little face and smiled, it was worth, she knew, if it kept this child safe.


	17. Chapter 17 Too Late

Eric strode from the wood and mounted his horse quickly, hardly pausing at Philip's call.

"Wait, I'll come with you."

Eric looked back then, "You can't do that."

Philip swung onto his own horse and nudged it towards Eric, "You can't tell me, doesn't mean I can't follow you. Ariel may be in danger, and you might need my help."

Seeing he wasn't going to deter Philip, and honestly not really wanting to, Eric turned his horse and led the way to a tower far on the outskirts of this land.

* * *

Ariel whirled as the hinges of the door creaked, relief painting her features. She blinked when she saw no one there in the doorway.

"Eric?" she mouthed, taking a few steps forward.

"Ah, my dear, still silent I see."

Ariel whirled, tripping over her skirts, she fell hard backwards, gaping at the Enchantress who stood against the wall. The woman looked at her coolly as fear combated with anger and she struggled to stand. The woman flicked her wrist and Ariel collapsed back down as if hit by a blow.

"Perhaps you thought, with all your time spent together, perhaps your guard has come to care for you?" The Enchantress idly walked the perimeter of the room, sniffing disdainfully at the things Ariel had laid out in little piles, "But if that were true, if you'd won. his. heart." she spoke each word with subtle distinction as if driving in a blade, "You would have found your voice, wouldn't you?"

Ariel glowered at the woman furiously, struggling against invisible bonds on the floor as her face heated with anger, shame and embarrassment.

"And now he's out there, disturbing my plans when he should be here, guarding you. You should know," The Enchantress turned and walked slowly toward Ariel, still trapped on the floor, "If he had been here, this never would have happened. If he had just done what he was supposed to," The Enchantress reached her and stooped almost consolingly, her finger running the length of Ariel's hair. She frowned almost sadly, then stood, and Ariel watched her hair slip through her fingers. "But he didn't." She flicked the hair away with a disinterested sniff.

"Mermaids are troubling things," She said, voice suddenly low and almost earnest, "I can't destroy something that is tied to the energy of the sea, but that doesn't mean I can't let it die." The Enchantress stretched out a hand, and light began to pulse around Ariel, "You better hope your guard returns soon," It was uttered like a threat, and Ariel felt panic build as the lights pulsed faster and faster and everything began to change.

* * *

Aurora laughed, watching the girl's eyes light up as she dangled a ribbon before her. It was such a simple thing, but the baby was delighted by it. They played for a few minutes more, when a sharper breeze came through the little window. Aurora stood, and lifted the shawl Belle had given her, draping it around the baby. It covered the girl's head and hung all around her like a red cloak, and Aurora smiled a little as she gathered her close.

It was coming on evening, and Aurora's thoughts drifted as she rocked the young girl, staring out the little window to the shadowed trees.

* * *

At the edge of the wood, where tree was dense and shadow dark, a beast walked. Its fur was mangy and dark, covering a body that was long and sunken like a sickly wolf, yet it moved with strength. The magic of this wood pulsed erratically around it. It recognized their king, yet could not know this form, aware of the dark magic that engulfed him. Fairie and nymph held, frightened of his passing, watching it go with wide, hesitant eyes.

It stalked, slowly, like a thick creeping shadow with no concern for haste because it knew it would soon consume all, toward a little cabin in the wood.

* * *

Aurora hummed, missing the weight of her amulet about her neck, unable to see the ped suddenly tense in alarm, to hear the chatter of fairie in the air, she hummed, unaware that the beast stalked closer.

The baby in her arms began to cry, and she stood, trying to soothe it, but nothing would work. The baby's cries built and Aurora ducked out of the little cabin, thinking perhaps a look at the sky would calm the child.

The clearing was eerily silent, and Aurora looked about, thinking it must be not hearing the sounds of magic that made it feel so wrong, but as she glanced toward the little path into the tree, Aurora froze in horrified surprise.

The beast stepped out of the forest's shadow, a dying sunlight falling across its inky black fur. Its back was hunched and a growl emitted low from its chest as it stalked forward with glittering eyes.

Aurora swallowed, clutching the baby tighter, taking a stumbling step back toward the home. She told herself that there was nothing to be afraid of, that this was just a creature she hadn't met yet. She shouldn't be afraid. If it was dangerous the ped would be stopping it, the forest would not have let it pass. But she could not erase her fear as the beast stalked closer, unimpeded.

The child's cries fell abruptly away as her eyes fell on the dark monster, and the magic from the amulet spun. She saw the glittering fairie light, gathering close but not too close as the beast passed by.

They could sense still their king but they could feel that this was wrong, so very wrong, and each began to inch closer, uncertain of what they should do.

The child's hands waved once, and the beast tensed suddenly, eyes finding the girl covered in the brilliant red of her cape. Its shoulders began to roll as it hunched low to the earth, and Aurora fumbled backward now for the door, as with a deep snarl the beast launched itself into the air.

Aurora screamed, turning to hide the child with herself, stumbling to get away.

Her scream broke the magic around her from their hesitant hold. This may be their king but he had tasked them with the protection of Aurora above all else, and they would see nothing harm her.

Ped and fairy flew forward, crashing into the dark monstrous thing. Aurora watched as the beast roared in sudden rage and was knocked bodily to the ground. She was frozen just a moment in fear, then she ran, the red of the cloak whipping wildly as she clutched the child, she ran past the terrible wolf like beast and into the trees.

Her mind spun as her feet pounded. She still wore the armour, though she could not see it, and it could protect her enough for her to find Marcus, to tell him of the beast that wanted her and this child. She ran through dark and twisting woods, knowing each rise and fall of this earth, wishing desperately that she had the light of the amulet to see by. She could hear snarls and roars behind her as the beast and her guardians fought. She had thought they would have conquered it by now, how many were the forces of this enchanted wood. She did not know these creatures fought their king, and though they would stop him from harming her, they could not kill him.

She stumbled into a darker, less familiar edge of the wood, closer to the magical border. There was a sudden crashing of sound to her right and Aurora screamed as a figure burst from the wood onto the path before her. It was a stag, tall and lean, and its breath came in clouds from exertion as it came closer and dipped its head. Aurora could not see the fairie that perched on its antlers, each watching the path behind her and waving her to hurry on. She hesitated only a second before scrambling forward, and as the stag knelt, she climbed atop its back.

She held the child tightly, one hand on the babe, one hand gripped in the fur, as the stag rose and carried her quickly through the trees, out into unprotected land towards a castle that stood in the distance.

* * *

Philip squinted up at the dilapidated tower as Eric dismounted and ran for the door at its base. This was where he had been kept all this time? He scrambled down and sprinted after his friend, taking the ever winding stairs up and up and up. They reached the top and Philip stood gasping, staring at a barred door that stood open. Eric swore when he saw it, and darted forward, Philip following just behind.

He rounded the door and came to a complete stop. There, lying on a hard-stone floor was, was-

"ARIEL'S A MERMAID?"

Philip's incredulous question echoed in the small space as Eric stared in horror. Ariel lay motionless, her long red hair tangled across her body. Her dress had been torn, beneath it hard scale shone. Gone were her legs she had bargained everything for, in their place lay a mermaid's tale, completely still.

Eric came forward almost numbly, falling to his knees beside her, he lifted a hand to rest it against her cheek, feeling a hollow emptiness take place inside.

"Ariel." It was a distracted whisper, and he watched in amazement as her eyes fluttered at the sound.

"Ariel!" He gripped her shoulders, shaking her as she blinked awake. She started, staring frantically about her, before her eyes landed on Eric and sharp relief covered her features. She was crying, and Eric gathered her against him, trembling with relief.

Philip looked away, standing awkwardly in the back, mind racing to remember if anyone had ever bothered to mention that Ariel wasn't human. He crossed to corner of the room, trying to pretend like he wasn't there, and looked with some interest at the papers lying there. There were drawing of different things, scattered over every page, when one caught his eye. Philip lifted it, frowning at it. It was a depiction of a woman, horribly done really, but there were drawings of different jewelry and symbols surrounding the face in much better detail.

"What is this?" Philip demanded, turning to the pair on the floor, he held up the paper.

Eric looked up, the head of the mermaid still resting against his chest, his look questioning why Philip would care. He squinted at the paper.

"Um, that's the Enchantress, in the other form that Ariel saw."

Philip's gaze flew back to the paper. "This is? This woman? What are these? The jewelry, the symbols?" He pointed aggressively at them.

Eric was frowning at him, "Ariel saw them with the Enchantress. Why?"

"Because." Philip was staring him, "These are Andrianna's crests."

Eric started, "Are you certain?"

"Yes." Philip said. Now that she was ruler she hardly wore them, but he was certain these were it. But he didn't understand. Why would the Enchantress have Andrianna's crests?

Ariel was stirring, more revived now, looking at them in the question. Eric waved at a mirror sitting on the desk.

"The mirror, bring it here."

Philip quickly handed it over and Eric spoke into it. "Show me Andrianna."

Philip watched as the mirror shimmered and his step mother appeared, before Eric turned the mirror to show the mermaid. She started back, her eyes widening, and she turned to Eric, nodding and pointing to the woman in the mirror.

"This is her? This is the woman you saw as the Enchantress?"

Ariel nodded.

"You're absolutely certain?"

Ariel kept nodding, almost frantically now, and Eric looked up at Philip. Confusion was warring with disbelief. "No, she-" A dangerous anger was coming over the blonde's features, and Eric went to speak, but Philip cut him off.

"She murdered. My father." It was spoken low, but held a tremulous edge, and Ariel's eyes widened, before looking at Eric, pointing between the mirror and the blond man.

"Andrianna is Philip's step mother," he told her quietly, and Philip's hands fisted at the words. Ariel gasped, horror and compassion in her eyes as she stared at Philip in shock.

Philip was pacing, thoughts a storm as he sought to work everything out. All along, her speaking of his father, how she missed him, how sad it was Aurora had been sent away, she had done that too!

_She would pay for this_.

She would pay.

Eric watched his friend spiraling. He tried to go to him, when Ariel suddenly seized in his arm. Her face contorted as if in pain, then she lay panting, covered in a film of sweat.

"What has happened, what's wrong?" Eric demanded, shifting her so he could better look at her, his heart leaping with fear.

She gripped his arms, terror in her eyes, before she began to wave her hands frantically.

"The sea," Eric recognized the gesture, "You need sea water?"

Ariel shook her head adamantly, Philip watched with distracted interest as she repeated the motion with one hand and pointed at herself with the other.

"You need to go to the sea?"

She nodded frantically, and her hands gripped his shirt as she mouthed "Now."

"What's going on?"

"I don't think she can be on land in this form."

"You mean she wasn't before?"

"No," Eric said worriedly, "The Enchantress must had changed her back."

He looked up as he said it, and something flashed in his eye. He heard the Enchantress's words those many months ago. "If she escapes to her sea, you will have broken the covenant, and your heart will stop."

If he did this he would die.

"Let's go then," Philip said, coming forward.

"No." Eric said sharply, and Philip stopped. "You need to ride to Marcus, tell him about the Enchantress." He looked down at the mermaid in his arms, "I will do this" he spoke softly. Then he looked up.

"It was an honour serving you and your kingdom, Prince Philip, I know that you will lead it well."

Phillip paused at Eric's words, and the captain of the guard watched worried suspicion cross the Prince's face.

"Go, Philip," he urged, as Ariel turned in new pain in his arms.

Philip came forward, laying his hand on the man's shoulder. For a brief moment he looked into Ariel's face, then he stepped away.

"We'll meet at the docks, at dusk, once she's safe." Philip said, and Eric looked up at him with a sharp grin that didn't reach his eyes.

"Don't be late," he quipped, and Philip turned and made his way down the stairs.

Eric stood, gathering Ariel gently to him. "It's alright," he told her softly, "We're going to the sea. You'll be home soon. I promise."


	18. Chapter 18 Hunted

Belle ducked into the kitchen, a basket of fruit hanging from her arm, "Have you seen Lord Marcus?" she spoke as she entered, "Oh, hello" she looked at the little boy sitting at the table. "I thought you were Betty."

She smiled at the boy, thinking he must be a student of one of the nearby schools, and watched him turn very red and drop his gaze, obviously shy.

"Well I suppose I'll just go look for her," she set the basket near the boy, "Help yourself to whatever you find there."

She left the boy in the kitchen and took the small stairs towards the main hall. She had been searching for Marcus for some time. Maybe she had just missed him going out. As she passed the large outer door, there came a sudden frantic knocking. Belle moved to answer it, so used to people, mainly Philip, bursting in with some emergency, she opened the door expecting to see anything but what she actually saw. A young woman stood there, disheveled and frightened, clutching a baby to her.

"Please, I need to see Lord Marcus."

"He's not in, but I," her eyes fell on the shawl the baby was wrapped in and she recognized it instantly, "A-Aurora" she stammered, and watched the woman's blue eyes widen.

"You must be Belle!"

They gaped at each other, before Aurora started, "Forgive me, but there's no time, I need to find Marcus."

Reaching out a hand, Belle quickly pulled the woman inside, swallowing back a thousand questions as she shut the heavy door.

"I don't know where he is. What has happened?"

Aurora opened her mouth to answer when a sound filled the castle. It was a high, mournful howl that raced across Belle leaving shivers of fear in its wake.

"It's found me," Aurora's voice was shaken with dread, her eyes paling.

"What has?" Belle demanded. None of this was making any sense.

"The beast, it's a, a monster, it chased me from my home. It wants me and this child."

Belle frowned at the door, her mind already spinning with plans. "And it's followed you here."

"I'm so sorry, I've endangered you." Aurora gasped, hugging the child. She hadn't stepped foot from her sheltered forest in years and the stone walls were cold and tall around her. But at least they could keep the creature out.

"Nonsense," Belle waved a hand. "Come with me."

She led Aurora into the kitchen, where the boy still sat, head up and eyes wide after hearing that howl. He jumped up when he saw the baby, running to its side.

"Snow!"

"You know her?" Belle demanded, and the boy nodded.

"They're after her again, aren't they?"

"Who?" Aurora asked,

"The monsters." The boy whispered, and Belle and Aurora shared a wide-eyed look.

"It may just want the child, then," Belle said, thinking, and she turned towards the boy.

"Snow is a friend of yours?"

He nodded, chin raising, "I protected her from the monsters."

"Do you think," Belle asked softly, "You could do that again?"

He nodded, face set in determination, and Belle turned to Aurora, holding out her hands. The blonde woman hesitated, then went to give her the baby, before pulling her back and first removing the amulet, then on second thought, the red shawl.

"The monster, it's seen this,"

Belle nodded, taking the baby, "Good idea." She turned to the boy as another howl drifted through the castle, closer this time. They each froze until it passed, instinctively, like prey being hunted. Then Belle shook herself, and led the boy to a small door in the back of the kitchen, "This door leads down into the cellar. There's an old cupboard in the back. There will be just enough space for the two of you and it should help disguise her sounds if she cries. Stay there until we come for you."

The boy nodded, eyes wide, but admirably calm, and took the child before carefully making his way through the little door. Belle secured it behind him.

"Come with me." Belle said, hurrying out of the kitchen, racing through the halls with Aurora just behind. "It may still want both of you, and we can't risk you being injured." How the woman had gotten here without being harmed was a miracle, "You need to hide."

"Is there no one else in the castle?" Aurora puffed, trying to keep up.

"Andrew is at a meeting with Madame Lumierre, and I had forgotten Betty had decided to go. There's some servants for the grounds, but none of them live in the castle. They should be out in the outer fields right now."

They reached a dusty stair, obviously unused, and Belle led Aurora up it.

"This is the west wing. No one ever comes here, and it should be the safest place for you to hide."

They reached the top and slipped into a room on the end. Aurora looked about, realizing she recognized this room from some vague memory as a child. It looked dark and dusty now.

"The shawl."

Aurora handed it over at Belle's request, and slipped the amulet quickly over her neck. Marcus had told her once that there was no fairie or such ever in the castle, and she looked about the dusty room that looked no different with the amulet on as before. Belle was busy with the shawl, and Aurora's eyes turned toward a little table, gasping a little at the faint glow of magic she saw emanating from a single rose left in a crystal vase.

"This rose has magic!" She said, taking a few steps forward, and Belle looked up.

"Yes, Marcus transferred his curse to it. It won't stop it, but he didn't like having it in him."

She finished with what she was doing and held it out to Aurora. She had torn the shawl in two, and bundled each around something so it might resemble a baby.

"I will take mine downstairs. If that beast makes it inside I will try to lead it away. If that fails and it somehow reaches you, you can try and draw it away from the baby."

Aurora took the awkward bundle, and met Belle's gaze.

"Thank you, Belle."

She smiled, "I never imagined this was how we would meet." Her smile brightened, trying not to look as scared as she felt, and she turned and dashed down the stairs.

She entered the lower hall, slowing, suddenly frightened by the sound of her own echo. It was now so very quiet, and Belle paused in the corridor before the outer door, scarcely breathing.

There was a flurry of motion outside, a sound of scratching footsteps, and something slammed against the door.

Belle choked back a scream, pressing back against the wall, hoping this beast would never make it inside.

There were thumps and growls and low guttural sounds as something crashed against the door again and again when suddenly, all went quiet.

Belle opened her eyes, heart pounding hard still, wondering if the creature could have given up.

The quiet held, then with the explosive sound of shattering glass the great stained window beside the door exploded and something dark and terrible came stumbling inside.

Belle pressed hard against the stone wall, clutching her bundle, just out of view. She heard the click, and scrape of nail against stone and it rang in her ear, and she grimaced at the sound.

There was a shuffling huff of breath as the beast slowly moved forward. Its shadow stretched into the hall, long and terrifying with pointed, ugly snout that as she watched parted and she saw the shadows of long, razor like teeth. It seemed to pause, snuffing the air. To its right was the hall that led down into the kitchen. To its left Belle waited in the hall. She tensed, ready to run, when the beast turned its head and made a step towards the kitchen. A pause, and another one, quicker this time.

Belle's eyes widened, and before the beast could reach the stair, she stepped out from the wall.

The beast turned at the sound, crouching low on its haunches, a snarl rumbling from it as its sharp, glittering eyes locked on her there. It saw in her arms, the bright flash of red, and with a growl it leaped forward.

Belle screamed and turned to run, scrambling down the hall as the beast closed behind, drawing it farther and farther from the kitchens, trying to draw it into the east wing.

She could hear it snapping behind her, and had just rounded a corner when its jaws clamped hard on her apron. She screamed as she fell, her hand shot out, catching hold of a candelabra mounted on the hall. Her fall tore it from its place and she turned as she fell, landing hard on her back, the red shawl falling with its bundle to the side. She brought the candelabra up as the beast lunged at her face and its jaws closed around the brass. The flame had been blown out, but hot wax dripped onto Belle's shoulder, burning her and she cried out as sickeningly hot breath covered her face as the wolf-like monster snapped and snarled at her. It came at her again and with all her might she shoved hard against the candelabra, catching its snout, and it fell backward just long enough for Belle to scramble out from beneath it. She went to reach for the shawl and the beast's eyes fell on the red garment, lying open and empty. It paused, and turned its head slowly to snarl at Belle.

A dizzying wave of fear hit and she blinked at the anger written across this animalistic expression, feeling suddenly like in some terrifying way that this beast was familiar to her.

It growled once, low, then turned and left her there, sniffing at the red cloak before moving back down the hall.

Belle realized with horror that it must have picked up some scent, for when it reached the stair to the west wing, it turned and began making its way up.

"No!" Belle cried out, and lunged up to desperately follow this beast before it could find Aurora in the west wing.


	19. Chapter 19 The Curse

Ariel lay shivering, hot and cold and shaking uncontrollably as it felt like her lungs were burning, drying out and crumbling away. Eric held her against him as he rode, wind flying by them that carried with it the faintest taste of the sea. She could not feel him shuddering in his own silent pain the closer they drew to the shore, could not feel the weakness overtaking him and the stubborn held he kept retightening on the veins, she could not feel him dying as she slipped further and further away.

They broke onto the beach and Eric did not stop, riding his mount straight into the water. The waves leapt at them, and together they fell from the saddle into the sea.

Ariel tumbled beneath the waves, feeling life flood into her and she burst through the surface, strength returning, and caught sight of Eric.

He was on his knees, rocked by waves. His face was pale, and his lips were touched with white as he smiled almost ghostly at her. Ariel didn't understand. She surged forward on a wave, catching him as he fell forward.

"Eric!" the name flew from her lips, full of panic and sound and she scarcely noticed as she clutched him, "Eric what is wrong!"

But the mermaid had been returned to the sea, the covenant was broken, and Eric's heart was giving out.

Ariel did not understand, she did not know of the consequence of breaking the covenant, did not know that when the Enchantress had formed her own curse that the woman would never have let it be broken just for love. It required a heart to be given, and Eric's final beats had been for her.

She held him, and felt the life draining from him. Frantically, with no other way before her, Ariel gripped him and plunged into the sea.

She sang into the waves, calling on the water, the ocean, the magic within to rise up and help her. She saw the sea come alive with shimmering light, responding to her call, as she pulled him deeper, further into the sea. The light swarmed around her, pulsing and spinning, the perfect energy of life, and she gave Eric to it, for it to hold, for it to keep and preserve. It could not heal him, but it could keep him there, on the brink of life, until she found some way to help him. She gathered him there, pale and floating in a deep sleep, and let herself sink to the sand of the bottom, and her tears floated upward through the sea towards the sun shimmering high above.

* * *

Aurora stared at the door, listening to the awful sounds below, she heard Belle scream, and wanted more than anything to go help her. But she knew they must above all else keep the child safe, and Belle meant to led the beast far away.

The noise fell silent from below, and Aurora moved forward. Had the beast left the castle, or had it...

There was a scrape outside the hall, and Aurora started, gripping the shawl, praying the children below were still safe.

Footsteps sounded, heavy and something sharp clicked on stone.

She had bolted the door as best as she could, and jumped when something thumped against it. There was no loud banging, no repeated slams, she just watched as something began to strain continuously against the door, and slowly the bar began to bend and warp before falling away and the door swung open.

The beast stood there, large, and dark and staring at her with direct, narrowed eyes. She swallowed, stumbling backwards, looking around for something, anything to use. She missed her ped, her fairie, the protection of magic all around her.

The beast came forward slowly, in no hurry, cornering her back until she bumped into the little table, almost knocking over the crystal. The beast's eyes turned at the movement, locking on the rose. Its eyes flashed, and its stance shifted, a darker, dangerous edge, and Aurora gasped.

She had seen that, felt that change a hundred times before. The flash of unnatural light behind the eye, that subtle, animalistic edge that came over his stance. It used to frighten her, long ago, before she had grown accustomed to Lord Marcus, until she had grown used to seeing him access his magic.

She stared at the rose and at the beast, horror battling with reason.

This couldn't be Marcus. It couldn't be.

The beast crept closer, each heavy foot coming down, and on instinct Aurora reached out and plucked the rose from its place.

Again his eyes flashed, definitely now! His stance shifted just slightly, and Aurora gasped in horrified disbelief.

"Marcus?"

The beast didn't seem to respond, when from behind it came sudden footsteps and Belle came crashing into the room. She held a long walking stick, and swung it at the beast wildly.

"Get away from her!" she shouted, her dress was torn and there was blood seeping through her side and she looked angrier than Aurora had ever seen anyone.

The beast turned with a snarl on Belle, closing in.

"No! Wait!" Aurora's voice rose, and Belle looked at her as the beast shifted at the sound, its beady eyes turning to lock on to her.

Aurora held the rose in shaking hand, staring at her friend and her king, transformed by this horrible curse, and thinking it could be their only chance, their only hope, Aurora snapped the rose in two.

There came a tiny gasp, Belle looked at her in mute confusion as Aurora stared at her finger.

One tiny thorn at the bottom of the stem had slipped through her armour, and left a tiny puncture on her skin. She watched in almost fascination as a drop of blood began to well from beneath the surface and fall to the ground below.

"Oh," she gasped, overcome with a sudden weakness, she blinked heavier each time, then Aurora fell to the floor, lost to a cursed sleep.

"No!" Belle gasped, starting toward her friend, when the beast shuddered in front of her. She drew back as it fell heavily to the floor, convulsing and shifting, changing before Belle's eyes. The claws receded, its spine cracked and shrunk and Belle stumbled backwards against the door as this monster snapped and groaned until there no monster left and a man lay there, covered in tattered rags.

"Ma-Marcus?" Belle stammered, "How, what?"

He groaned and sat up, hand going to his head as Belle came forward. He looked past her to the place Aurora lay slumped on the ground.

"No." It was a mumbled curse and he moved, still trying to orient himself.

"No, Aurora." He crawled to her side and Belle watched as he gathered to him with incredible gentleness.

"What happened?" he demanded, looking horror-struck at Belle.

"You, uh, don't remember?"

He shook his head, there were bits, pieces, flashes of fear.

"She broke your rose. You, you had been turned into some kind of beast, and she broke your rose, and you changed back."

It was a sentence Marcus took with remarkable calm. Belle was still processing the words. Marcus's hand brushed Aurora's cheek, his eyes going to her arm and he lifted it, spying the stain of blood.

"She pricked her finger," he murmured, "It activated her curse."

"But I don't understand," Belle came forward to kneel beside Aurora, lifting the broken pieces of rose, "How did breaking this break your curse."

"It didn't." Marcus said, taking his gaze from Aurora just long enough to frown at the rose. "The Enchantress cursed us both, when she activated her curse on what held mine, it must have overpowered it, like the Enchantress casting a second curse would have done. My curse only broke because she fell under hers."

There came frantic shouts from below, Betty and Andrew, other voices as well had returned and saw the destruction below.

"Go," Marcus commanded, "Let them know we're alright. The child," he said suddenly remembering why he had been changed, "Where is it?"

"It's hidden," Belle assured him, "She's safe."

She went to the door, to go below, but paused and looked back. She saw Marcus, with movements full of such care, lift the sleeping Aurora into his arms as he stood, and followed her down the stair.

* * *

Philip strode through the hall, staring at the destruction around, sick with anger and worry and disbelief. Betty was hurrying around, calling frantically for anyone to answer. He had come to the castle just as they returned and they had entered together.

"We're here," a voice called in response to Betty's cries, and Philip turned as someone stepped from

the stair.

"Belle!" He said in surprise, coming forward, his eyes swept over her, torn dress and scratches, the blood at her side, "You're injured!"

She accepted his hand leaving the bottom stair, favoring her side.

"It's nothing serious," she smiled through a grimace, and Philip went to respond when he saw Marcus descend behind her, Aurora limp in his arms.

"Aurora!" he surged forward, and Marcus frowned deeply.

"Her curse, it has taken her."

"No." Philip argued, shaking his head, "No, how, why is she even out here? What HAPPENED."

He waved his arm at the broken glass, at the destruction around. "No," he shook his head again, "She will pay for this, Marcus, Andrianna will pay."

Belle had met Betty, telling her again and again she was alright, had been telling Andrew to go quickly into the cellar, and as he moved off to do it, she heard Philip's words and turned as Marcus stared, not understanding.

"Andrianna?" he repeated, and Philip's expression cooled to steel.

"Yes. Andrianna is the Enchantress."

* * *

Ariel drifted in the wave, arms still clasped around Eric, lost and unsure of what to do. A sound floated through the tides, voices calling her name, and she whirled about as mermaids swam into view

"Ariel," They wore the bright silver armor of her father's guard, and they bowed as they saw her, real relief on their faces.

The one in the center came forward, "We have searched the seas for you for months, your father will be overjoyed that you've returned."

He stopped abruptly when he saw the human beside Ariel, wrapped in preserving magic, and he drew back, weapons raising.

"No!" Ariel quickly swam between them and Eric, "This human saved me, and needs to be taken to my father immediately, please." she added, staring them down, trying to look the part of the sea king's daughter. They exchanged weary glances, but then the main bowed.

"With us," They said, reaching for her, and Eric and Ariel were pulled into their back, and spun quickly through the currents deep into the sea where her father's kingdom lay.


	20. Chapter 20 The Gathering

p style="border: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Snow bounced lightly in Belle's arms, chubby arms waving as she tried to grasp the ribbon tied in her hair. Betty had fussed and bustled about, doing her best to prove good food could make up for almost any problem. Chip was tucked contentedly over his second helping of stew. Belle thought it was quite amazing, he had been so lively and confident in the face of a horrible monster, but turned so bashfully shy when asked a simple question. He had done wonderfully, though, protecting Snow, and Belle was glad the little boy was now safe and content, eating whatever he pleased./p  
p style="border: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"She turned as Philip entered the kitchen, and sent him a kind smile. Marcus had ridden out almost instantly, to share Philip's discovery with as many fellow kingdoms he could trust. Philip had stayed, wanting to be with his sister though they knew nothing could be done./p  
p style="border: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Betty came bustling over, getting him to sit, pressing food in his hands, but he stared at it without eating. He noticed the boy across from him, eyeing the sweet roll in his hand, and with a light smile he handed it to the boy. Belle's heart went out to him. She had thought him rude, and arrogant, but he had cared for this boy despite the fact that he was a homeless orphan beneath the notice of many royals. She thought perhaps she had misjudged him. She had come upon him at the worst time in his life, as he was hit with constant loss. A little short temper was to be expected./p  
p style="border: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Belle came to settle beside him on the bench, turning the baby so she could see the prince beside her. She babbled, and reaching out and grasped his shirt./p  
p style="border: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"He looked down with a smile, "Hello, little one," he looked up and caught Belle's eye "So Belle, why didn't you just tell me you were palace guard?"/p  
p style="border: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"He looked pointedly at the scratches she had gotten trying to fight off the beast, and she laughed a little before accepting the roll he handed her, and the four of them shared a quiet meal in silence./p  
hr /  
p style="border: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Ariel stood before her father, chin still raised despite how badly it trembled. She had stood through his relief that she had been found, his outrage that she had risked endangering them all, as well as what the Enchantress had done to her. Now she plead with him for Eric's life./p  
p style="border: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""His heart only failed because he saved my life." she persisted, tears falling now, and the king's face softened./p  
p style="border: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""I know, my daughter, but he is human, our healing would not work on him. We can keep him sleeping before death, but for how long? he can not live without a heart."/p  
p style="border: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"One of the mermaids beside the King, who served as adviser, cleared his throat suddenly and leaned in to say something low to the king. The king stiffened, looking at him in some surprise, before regarding Ariel thoughtfully,/p  
p style="border: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""That's an idea," he said, stroking his chin./p  
p style="border: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""What?" Ariel demanded, looking between the two./p  
p style="border: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"The king sighed, his hand coming to rest on his trident beside him, "The human, Eric, has shown bravery protecting one of our own. It may be possible, in place of his failed human heart, to share a piece with him from the heart of the sea."/p  
p style="border: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"There was a murmur gone through the court as many had gathered here to see the decided fate of the human Ariel had brought among them./p  
p style="border: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Ariel's eyes had widened beyond belief as the king continued, "This would mean, my child, that he would in part belong to the sea, he could never leave it for it long. Nor would he fully become one of us, he would be something between. If he were to do this there would be no full life for him in either place, he would live a half-life in both."/p  
p style="border: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""But he would live." Ariel said through tears, and the king nodded./p  
p style="border: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""So this is your wish?"/p  
p style="border: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Ariel frowned, wondering how she was to decide for him, without asking what he would wish, but she knew to do nothing was to let him die, and resolutely she nodded her head./p  
p style="border: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""It is."/p  
hr /  
p style="border: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Marcus bowed to the king of Eidle before turning and leaving the hall. This was the third and final ally he had taken his news to, and the only one to say they would join him in war. It did not matter now that they knew who the Enchantress was and where to find her, the others too well remembered the deaths their countries had suffered when last they had ridden to war against the Enchantress. They liked better to live in the current uneasy peace, despite the constant threat of her moving to their lands, then face her again./p  
p style="border: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Eidle did not share this belief, but it was by far the smallest kingdom around. They would fight, but the forces they could muster would not be nearly enough./p  
p style="border: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Marcus rode heavily back toward his own kingdom. He entered the quite hall, swept free of any broken remnants from the fight. Things had not yet been replaced, and it stood strangely bare. He walked, not yet noticed by the others, into the room at the end of the hall, where Aurora lay sleeping./p  
p style="border: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"His magic had been weak since his curse had been broken, and he could not see the faint glow of the armour she still wore, though it could not protect her now. He sat quietly beside her, simply holding her hand, guilt and exhaustion rolling within./p  
p style="border: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"He had done this. He, in some beastly form, had come after her, forced her to this place and into this curse. Why hadn't he fought harder? Stronger? now he couldn't do anything. The Enchantress had forced him so far down with that spell that his connection to this magic of this land had been practically severed. It angered and saddened him. It would return, he knew, slowly, but he wanted it here, now./p  
p style="border: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"He did not know, as he sat beside her, that he was not alone. Word of what had happened to Aurora had spread throughout the fairie kingdom, and fairy and nymph alike had crept in, ignoring the rules that they must not, and gathered about her bed./p  
p style="border: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"As the king eased out into his chair, and dropped off to sleep, nymphs gathered about him and lay careful hand against him, giving him softly what magic they could, helping to restore their king./p  
hr /  
p style="border: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Eric did not so much as awake as slowly restart. He had been frozen, bound in a magical hold of preservation, and now he fell heavily to his knees, gasping, hands grasping at his chest. It took time for him to realize he was not in the last moment he remembered, something had changed./p  
p style="border: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Land was beneath him, but it was dense, yet he sank slightly into the sand that shifted slightly around him. Yet he could feel no wind, just the subtle shift of warm and cold air against him, but it pressed harder than air should./p  
p style="border: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"He blinked, staring around him at the stones that littered the ground, the strange plant-life waving beside it. A strange creature darted suddenly from the green and Eric screamed as a school of fish swam by his head./p  
p style="border: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"He whipped around, panicking, staring at what he now realized was the ocean floor. He was on the ocean floor, how was he still alive? How had his heart not stopped, how was he breathing?/p  
p style="border: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"His name echoed behind him, and he turned sharply, blinking at the mermaid before him. Ariel floated a little above him, worry and relief and wonder all flashing across her face./p  
p style="border: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Eric!" she cried again, the voice reaching him as if it had passed through being heard and simply entered his mind. She floated forward, crashing into him, and they spiraled backwards as her arms locked exuberantly around his neck./p  
p style="border: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""I was so worried about you" her voice caught on a sob, but then she pulled back, scowling at him firmly, "Why did you not tell me about the cost of the covenant! what taking me here would do to you!"/p  
p style="border: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"She was hugging him again, but Eric was frozen./p  
p style="border: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Ariel..." he began slowly, trying not to distracted by the water that must have filled his mouth, although he could not feel it, "You're speaking."/p  
p style="border: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"She bounced back again to smile at him exuberantly, "You broke the curse! Eric, my voice was returned because of you!" She was breathless and delighted and for a moment he just stared, wishing beyond anything that he could just close his eyes, and listen to the sound of her voice, the inflections, the little nuances that he had learned so well to see in her expression, now he could hear as she spoke, but Eric shook his head, and settled a hand on each of her shoulders, trying to get her to focus./p  
p style="border: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Ariel." he spoke slowly, letting the word float to her, "We're under water..."/p  
p style="border: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"she nodded, looking excited,/p  
p style="border: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""...and I'm not dead." he shook her lightly with each word to emphasize his point, and Ariel's gaze dropped a moment, and her shoulders curved slightly under his hands,/p  
p style="border: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Your heart had given out, Eric," he voice was barely a whisper, and Eric almost shivered as it entered into him, carrying so much more weight than if it had been spoken above. He could span style="border: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"feel/span her words. "I bound you in magic, but it wasn't enough, as soon as it released you, you would die."/p  
p style="border: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"The strangest thing happened, Eric could see no tears, but he sensed them as soon as they entered the water around him, swore he could see the trail they made as they passed through the water, drifting away./p  
p style="border: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""I brought you to my father, I told him what you had done for me, given your life to keep me safe, and he decided to give you the heart of the sea. Not, not all of it, but to share it with you, so you could live."/p  
p style="border: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Eric blinked, somehow stuck on one detail, "Why does your father have the heart of the sea."/p  
p style="border: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"She looked at him as if it was a silly question, "The king always holds the heart, it's how he reigns."/p  
p style="border: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Ariel watched his mouth form a small "o" and she realized she had never told him of her lineage./p  
p style="border: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""You're... A sea princess?" he gawked, and Ariel reached up, tapping his jaw closed,/p  
p style="border: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Calm down or you'll catch kelp," she quipped, feeling suddenly embarrassed./p  
p style="border: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""I just, I just didn't know." he stuttered, "I thought" he let his sentence hang and Ariel smiled,/p  
p style="border: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""You thought I was a poor unfortunate mermaid, nothing but a little sea urchin?" her brow rose as if she thought the assumption was comical. Eric was torn between telling her she could never be nothing, and defending himself./p  
p style="border: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""You were wearing rags!"/p  
p style="border: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"She laughed, a warm, swirling sound that sparkled through the water around them, he felt the warmth of it, the joy of it as the mild current pressed it against him, and all thought of their conversation fell away. He reached out, taking her hand, and drawing her to him. His hand raised and lay featherlight on her cheek, she blinked at the contact and there was a flash to Eric's senses, the sea came alive around them with lights and floating wisps./p  
p style="border: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"His eyes widened, half in fear, have in amazement, as her skin began to glow, scaled glowing lines of emerald appeared, running over her entire body, her eyes flashed and deepened, vast as a cavern that seemed to hide the secret of the sea./p  
p style="border: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"She smiled as curling waves of color passed by them, catching them in the midst like a cloud./p  
p style="border: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""This is the sea, Eric," she whispered, watching it reflect in his eye as he stared around them, "The life and energy of the magic that flows through it, and now in you."/p  
p style="border: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"She dropped a hand on his chest, and Eric looked down. He saw beneath the white of his shirt, the pulsing, beating glow of the heart in his chest. "I can share this sight with, but you will come to learn how to see this, move as a part of it, on your own."/p  
p style="border: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"His gaze left the spiraling magic and found her own, smiling softly up at him./p  
p style="border: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Thank you," he whispered, and her head cocked lightly to the side, her eyes asked the question "For what?"/p  
p style="border: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""For saving me," he whispered, drawing her closer. Ariel's hand lay on his heart, the rhythmic pulses of light beneath her fingers becoming faster and faster until Eric held just a breath away, then his lips met hers and the sea about them sparkled with new life as love entered the heart of the sea./p  
p style="border: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Eric pulled back after a moment, resting her forehead on her own. Then suddenly he drew back,/p  
p style="border: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Wait a minute, am I going to grow a tail?"/p  
p style="border: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Ariel's laughter was heard almost to shore./p  
hr /  
p style="border: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Marcus woke with a groan, moving stiffly as he stretched in the uncomfortable chair. His gaze settled on Aurora, so peaceful looking, but so still before him. He had laid her here, covered her as if just for the night, and his heart squeezed sharply at the thought of how many nights she may lay here unchanged, if she would ever wake again./p  
p style="border: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"There was a scuffling at the door and he turned to see Philip standing there, watching him, a speculative look in his eye, but he chose not to comment on finding Marcus asleep by his sister's side. Instead he asked, "Any change?"/p  
p style="border: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Marcus shook his head, looking at his friend, he knew there wouldn't be. There was nothing to break this curse, not unless they found Andrianna and forced a curse to overpower this one./p  
p style="border: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Philip blew out a frustrated breath, hand raking through his hair as he came into the room./p  
p style="border: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""And this isn't a curse that can be transferred?"/p  
p style="border: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Marcus frowned, "It could be," voicing thoughts that had spun at the back of his mind since lying Aurora here. "But I don't have-"/p  
p style="border: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Have what?" Philip interrupted, "That connection?"/p  
p style="border: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Marcus hung his head. There was a connection, Aurora had formed one when she broke his curse with her own. He should be able to do this effortlessly, but, "-my magic." he finished in full but quiet voice./p  
p style="border: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Philip looked at him, and Marcus could see him warring to find understanding and compassion when he was so consumed with anger and worry over his sister. Marcus understood the frustration. Andrianna's curse had forced down a part of him that had always been there, always flowed as a separate force behind his blood. His connection to the magic of this land had been so effortless, so powerful, but his hold had never been strengthened, never been tried. Someone who practiced their magic regularly would have recovered by now. It may be many days, even weeks, before his returned/p  
p style="border: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""What about your fairy folk," Philip asked, waving a hand at the window towards the distant wood, "What about all those magical creatures that were supposed to protect her, why can't they pass the spell?/p  
p style="border: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"No one could see all the tiny creatures gathered in the room, wince and hang their head in sorrowful shame./p  
p style="border: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""They don't have a connection to her curse, I do, and I can't communicate with them, Philip. Right now, until my magic returns or we defeat Andrianna, there is nothing to be done." His voice was stern and one may think unfeeling, and Philip scoffed at his friend before turning away. But the fairy in the room crowded closer to their king. They had seen the care with which he had danced with their Aurora, seen the light more than magic that flashed in his eye when he held her. They understood, and almost mournfully a song began to flow from each tiny one, and fill the little room. It was unheard, but they hoped in some way the king could feel it./p  
p style="border: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Philip paused in the doorway, hands on either side of the frame, he let his head hang a moment before sighing. Straightening, he turned,/p  
p style="border: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""I'm sorry Marcus, I shouldn't be short with you."/p  
p style="border: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"The king waved a hand as if dismissing the necessity of an apology./p  
p style="border: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""What did the other kingdoms say?" Philip asked, knowing Marcus had just returned last night./p  
p style="border: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Only Eidle will join." he answered calmly./p  
p style="border: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Philip cursed, and his fist plowed into the door, knocking it back into the wall. It left a scuff that Andrew would grumble over later, but Marcus did not even bat an eye./p  
p style="border: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"With Andrianna in charge, Philip could not alert his own armies without her learning of it, and they could not risk tipping their hand. They had no doubt his kingdom would rise up once they knew, but they must already have a considerable force and Eidle was not considerable. He was grateful they were willing to join, but it was not enough./p  
p style="border: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Marcus could not raise his own forces until his connection with his kingdom was restored, but even then Philip was not sure what the king would decide. They had discussed it many times during their first battle with Enchantress. He had come to fight as a man but had refused to enter his kingdom into war./p  
p style="border: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Marcus frowned, tired despite having just woken. He could order his kingdom into battle, and they would go, but the magic they used on the battle field would be pulled from this land, at risk of depleting its energy more quickly than it could be restored. He would be risking the lives of everyone in his kingdom whether they journeyed into battle or not./p  
p style="border: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"What's more, if they joined in war against the forces of the Enchantress, it would open the magic of this land up, and if they lost, they could risk losing their power itself to the Enchantress./p  
p style="border: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"It was a terrible risk, one he may be willing to take if he knew enough forces stood on his side for certain victory./p  
p style="border: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"But now they stood quite alone. /p 


	21. Chapter 21 Magic at a Cost

ut to look.

"They never come in this close," Philip muttered, half embarrassed, half amused at himself as he sheathed his sword.

"No, they don't" the voice came from behind them, and Philip whirled.

"Eric!" Belle cried out in delight, she rushed forward to hug the man who stood quite smugly behind them on the dock, even Chip grinned and ran forward, recognizing the man that had helped save him.

Belle threw her arms around him, then sputtered backwards in surprise, "Why on earth or you wet?" she gasped.

He was completely soaked, and Eric laughed heartily. It was a deep, happy sound, and Philip pushed forward, swallowing shock and relief, as he extended a hand to his friend, almost unable to speak.

Eric ignored it and pulled him into a hug, laughing at Philip's grimace when he stepped away slightly damp.

"He there, Bash," Eric nodded down at the boy they called Bashful, "You keeping Snow safe for us?"

The boy nodded seriously, and Eric grinned at him before looking back at Philip.

"Eric, I thought," Philip shook his head, brow furrowed in confusion, "I'm glad I was wrong."

"You weren't exactly wrong my friend," he said, guessing Philip's line of thought, at their looks he waved them both forward, and took a seat at the end of the dock, feet dangling towards the water.

He could feel the air moving against the water on his skin, making each little drop come alive. He could feel that the air held the slightest chill, but he was not cold. It had taken a few days to be strong enough to breach the water, and he knew he would not have much time on the surface. Once he strengthened, he could leave the sea for longer, but now he needed the life and magic in the waves to sustain him. He knew Ariel was perched beneath the dock, carefully listening in in case he grew too weak, and he splashed a little with his foot as if to say hello.

The movement drew Belle's attention and she frowned, "Eric, where are your shoes?"

He chuckled a moment at that, before Philip waved a hand, "Never mind that," he said, earning a scowl from Belle," what happened to you, where's Ariel, is she safe?"

There was an answering splash from beneath the dock, and Belle jumped a little in surprise.

"She's well, she's here actually, she would come to the surface but," he sent a look at the people still milling about further down the docks.

Belle had leaned forward some, peering down into the water, wanting to meet her former pupil and friend. She was surprised when Philip's hand settled on her arm, almost as if he was afraid she would lean too far in and fall. She sent him a curious glance, and he released her arm.

Eric drew in a breath, and began telling them best he could what had happened, the breaking of Ariel's curse and how he had been given a piece of the heart of the sea. Chip and Belle were staring at him with almost identical faces of wonder, Philip gaping in blank faced surprised.

"But I thought mermaids were evil," he sputtered out. He had seen Eric's frantic concern for Ariel, suspected the man had come to care for her, but had not been able to shake that thought from his head. There was a loud, answering splash from below and Belle laughed as Eric's smiled, imagining Ariel's face at hearing that.

"I was wrong, my friend, very wrong." He told them more, of his own tie to the sea, how his stay must be brief, but he wanted them to know he was safe. He asked what had happened since he had left, and what was being done about the Enchantress.

Belle spoke first, summarizing as well she could all that had happened with the beast, and Snow. She told him of Aurora's curse, and heard Philip's low growl beside her. "As for the Enchantress..." she sighed, looking at Philip. Marcus told her much, but the prince would know more.

Philip spoke low, and quickly, and it surprised Belle a moment how different he sounded now then the night they had talked at the Ball. He had been bright and carefree then, laughing easily. Now his tone was weighed down with anger and responsibility.

"It doesn't look good," he admitted. He filled him in on the kingdoms who wouldn't join, "Even Marcus, his kingdom my not be able to stand."

From below Ariel listened, her heart growing sad at the frustrated hopelessness in Philip's voice. She remembered when she had first seen him, so weighed down. She understood now that his father had just passed then, and that the woman who had killed him was standing unopposed. She began to think furiously, listening to Philip share Marcus's concerns about the energy being drained from his kingdom, the threat of losing his magic.

As Eric bid his goodbyes some minutes later, and Ariel waited for him to join her beneath the surface, she knew what she had to do.

* * *

"Absolutely not," King Poseidon stared down his nose at his daughter, the court watching from around, always enjoying Ariel's visits lately. She had a way of stirring up trouble that half of the old merfolk secretly liked. "Getting involved in a war of the surface dwellers is not an option."

"He's right," Sebastian, captain of the seagaurd spoke up, "We can't afford to get entangled in human troubles, they never stop having them," he looked at the human standing entirely too comfortably beside him, "No offense," he sniffed, and the human grinned just a little sharply,

"None taken"

Ariel sent the pair a disapproving glance for interrupting before turning back to her father, "But Father, those humans saved me, a mermaid, when all they knew were the worst stories of our kind. There are good people up there, though we often only hear of the worst, and they need our help."

"I'm sorry, Ariel," the sea king said, shaking his head, voice reverberating through court, "But we can not help them."

Ariel nodded smally, though tears filled her eyes. She blinked them back, not wanting to seem weak before the court, and bowed slightly before swimming away.

Eric caught up with her.

"I thought they would understand," she whispered, and Eric nodded, swallowing his own disappointment. Her father had an entire sea of life he was responsible for. Ariel sighed, If the land kings themselves were hesitant when facing a foe of their own, surely it was reasonable that her father did not want to get involved.

Ariel led him down a small current into the darker sea, past the shelf to a little cove she loved visiting as a child. She had told him of it, even attempted to draw it, so he could ask the mirror to show it to her, but she had not been there since they had been back, and she wanted him to see.

He darted after her as she spun about rocks and reefs, chuckling a little as she purposefully sped up, wanting him to push himself as he learned everything his new life here was capable of. They finally reached the place, and Ariel drew up short.

"I, what's-" she gasped, staring around. Eric looked about in confusion. They were floating by a reef, its plant-life waving in the gentle current as fish darted about.

"What's wrong he asked?"

Mutely, Ariel reached out a hand, it trembled at it touched his arm, and Eric blinked. He could feel she was sharing the connection with him, but nothing was happening, the sea around him looked perfectly normal, just as it had to the naked eye.

"I don't see anything." he said, confused, and Ariel nodded tremulously, "That's because there isn't anything. The magic is gone."

She turned and darted back the way they had come, Eric truly struggling to keep up now. She burst back through the coral walls of her father's castle and entered the now empty throne room. Court had adjourned, and only her father sat before her.

He surged up from his throne when he saw her, alarmed.

"Father!" she gasped, the words hardly intelligible as she poured out what she had seen. Eric came up from behind, to support but not interrupt, as the king shook his head sadly.

"I did not want to worry you yet, with what has happened these past days, but what you have seen has been happening across our sea, Ariel, the pockets of magic are receding, and we do not know why. We are doing everything we can to maintain them, and I'm sure we will find the reason soon."

Ariel had pulled back in alarm, bumping into Eric, who wrapped an arm about her to steady her, now she pushed away, beginning to dart back in forth, pacing in thought.

"But father, oh, of course, father," she turned on him in sudden realization. Marcus had said every magic had to be pulled from somewhere, and he had to be careful not to drain the power of his own kingdom. The Enchantress did not live in a magical kingdom. She lived in Aberlene. She had to have gotten her power from somewhere.

Ariel had met her in the sea, she had been kept in the Enchantress's hidden cave by its shores. She remembered suddenly the darkness of that harbor. She had thought it merely outside of the borders of the sea's natural pockets of magic, but there should have been some light, some life. What if the Enchantress had drained it of its energy?

She remembered the spell she had been a part of, how foolishly and readily she believed the Enchantress pulled from some other magic, that the surface worked differently, but Marcus had said that wasn't true, magic there worked the same as it did here, and her face lit with glowing anger.

"She is doing this," anger shook her words and they trembled as they passed in a wave. "She is pulling from our sea. She is using our magic to hurt their world, Father! she has to be stopped!"

King Poseidon regarded his daughter solemnly, before raising his voice.

"Call the courts," he spoke to an outer guard, if his daughter was right, they had much to discuss.


	22. Chapter 22 A Plan Half Formed

Philip paced angrily beside the throne room, frowning fiercely at the floor. Since learning of Adrianna's deceit, he had hardly been home, unable to face her without losing his calm and giving away what they knew. But now a summons of some importance had come for him and now he awaited the arrival of Adrianna and her advisor for a meeting.  
The click of heel sounded in the hall and Philip turned sharply, swallowing a grimace at the sight of his step-mother coming towards him.

He managed a slight bow, and something that wasn't a scowl.  
"Philip, thank you for meeting, I know you've been busy," her eyes sparkled with amusement, and Philip intentionally swallowed and looked away. Word of how he had spent the Kingdoms Ball had reached Andrianna, that he had danced in a corner with a mystery girl that wore King Marcus's crest. For once Philip was grateful for gossip, his frequent visits to Marcus's castle had disguised themself.  
"Still won't give me details, I see," she laughed, and all Philip could hear was the sound of the Enchantress laughing over his father's corpse. His fists clenched and he fought to control his anger. Calm, calm and they could defeat her. Anger now meant losing everything.  
"Oh, alright, no need to look miffed, I won't press." She took a seat at the table in the center, her advisor beside her, grave and silent as ever. Acting rulers were required to have advisors, and Philip suspected she had chosen the older man because he hardly ever had anything to say.  
"As you know," she began when Philip grudgingly sat down, "The months allotted to you are almost up. Come next week you will have to have made your decision on whether you want the throne or not." She smiled as if in compassion, and Philip looked away, the hands clasped beneath the table shaking. "I know this is hard for you, and we could never wish that these were the circumstances under which you would take the throne. Your dear father-"  
Philip stood up abruptly, knocking his chair back, and Andrianna jumped a little, alarmed.  
"Forgive me," Philip said, regaining control, "But you are correct, this has been a difficult time. I can give you no answer right now."  
"But the ceremony-" Adrianna began. And Philip waved a hand,  
"It must happen, I know. Next week a ruler must be crowned. I will give you my answer then."  
He turned on a heel then, and strode purposefully to the door. He heard Andrianna speaking lowly with her advisor, no doubt wondering at his behavior. Let them think he could not handle the pressure, or that he was ill prepared to be king. Let them think whatever they wished. He would find a way to end this. He would find a way to end her hold on this land.  
He called for his horse the moment he stepped out of doors and saw the stable hand already had it saddled and waiting, knowing his Prince's habits sometimes better than himself. Philip took a moment to thank the man, realizing with some chagrin that he did not know his name. He had lost touch these past months with his people, his place here, been so distracted by everything he had let things slide. His father would not have wanted that.  
"Thank you...?" he let the question hang, and the man blinked a little as if in surprise,  
"Williams, sir."  
"Williams," Philip nodded in greeting, "Thank you, Williams, you're always well attentive at your station. You should be proud."  
The man stuttered a thankyou at the compliment, and Philip nodded his goodbye, frowning. His people should not be so shocked hearing something like that from him. He rode for Marcus's at a quick trot, arriving as twilight came, and knocked loudly on the door. It opened a moment later, and Belle stood there, bouncing Snow on her hip.  
"You're back!" she exclaimed, stepping aside and letting him enter, "We did not expect you again tonight."  
He ducked out of his cloak and hung it by the door. Belle would have offered to take it, but her hands were obviously full. Philip looked at her, suddenly realizing something.  
"It wasn't always Andrew at the door, was it?" he asked, referring to all those times he had all but barged in, caught in the heat of some anger. Her brow quirked at him, but she smiled slightly.  
"Not always."  
"I'm sorry I never saw you," Philip answered, she shrugged lightly as if it did not concern her, and went to lead him to Marcus's study, but he remembered the almost scorn in her eye when they had spoken at the ball, and reached out to lay a hand on her arm, stopping her.  
"Truly, Belle," Snow bounced a little as Belle stopped, and reached out to him with a squawk. Philip happily took her, not minding the interruption as he smiled at the baby. Belle studied them a moment, before asking.  
"If you had known I was just a servant, would you have danced with me?"  
Philip's brow rose a little at the direct question, and he took a second to settle Snow against him as he thought.  
"I'm beginning to realize there's no such thing as "Just a servant." I would like to say that yes, I would have, but honestly, I don't know."  
He expected her to be miffed with his response, but she looked thoughtful instead.  
"Marcus is in his study," Was all she said, reaching out to take Snow back, but Philip just turned and headed towards the kitchen stair.  
"Is Chip in the kitchen?" he asked over his shoulder,  
"Well, yes," Belle called after him, and Philip looked down at Snow, a grin on his face.  
"Why don't we see what treats we can sneak before Miss Potts catches us?" The baby gurgled in response. Belle opened her mouth to reprimand him, before stopping. If Philip was willing to mind Snow for a time, there was plenty that needed to be done. She heard Philip in the kitchen, chatting to Chip as he searched for treats. He cheered when he found them, and she heard Chip giggle. Shaking her head with a begrudging smile, Belle turned and headed down to her library.

* * *

"Those were for the master!"  
Marcus stepped out of his study to the sound of Betty's scolding. He crossed the hall in time to see Philip being chased from the kitchen by the irate cook. She took the baby from him before slamming the door, telling him the last thing she needed was him influencing the children.  
Belle stepped out of the library across from him as Philip turned and spotted them both.  
"Pastry?" he asked, holding out one, and Belle scowled at him.  
"How many did you, oh never mind." she shook her head, giving up the thought. Marcus just rolled his eyes.  
"I see your meeting with Andrianna is over."  
Philip sobered a little at that, coming forward he followed them into the library to talk.  
"The ceremony is happening next week. She will want total control of my kingdom, and once she has it, she will grow that much more powerful even without magic. I can not let her take the throne, and I think she believes I don't intend to contest her reign. It may be our best chance to stop her."  
"But how?" Belle asked, "We don't have enough forces. If you take the throne, you will have command of your armies."  
"But she will be appointed my advisor. She will hear of every decision, and if I refuse her for the position, she will suspect something is wrong."  
"But we can't stop her yet." Marcus interrupted reasonably, taking a seat at the table, "Without my magic all we had is a small force from Eidel, and they can't march into your palace unseen."  
"But you can," Philip said, "As my guests for the ceremony, we will have her in arm's reach, completely unsuspecting."  
"But there's nothing to stop her from using her magic the instant we try." Belle reasoned.  
"About her magic, isn't there something we could do? You were severed from your magic, Marcus, can't we do that to her?"  
Marcus looked at his friend, "My connection was broken when it was forced under a dark spell. There's no way to cast such a spell on her, and even if there was, she has strengthened her bond through practicing magic, it will be that much harder to force down."  
"And there's no other way to break the connection?" Philip demanded.  
"Not if it's natural." at Philip's blank look, Marcus continued. "My connection to magic has been here since birth, it has been passed down through blood, tied to this land. Some magic isn't natural, it's borrowed or stolen from places of natural magic. But we have no way of knowing which magic she has or where she is getting her power from."  
"The sea." They all looked up as Eric strode in the door, "She's getting it from the sea. I hope you don't mind," he flashed Marcus a grin, "I let myself in."  
"How are you here?" Belle asked, coming forward, as Philip demanded.  
"You're sure?"  
Eric smiled at Belle, "Ariel says hello, and yes," he looked at Philip, "We are certain. I don't have a lot of time, so listen. Ariel has asked her father if his forces will join in a fight against the Enchantress. She has been draining magic from the sea, and must be stopped. He says he will use his forces to defend his home, and he will help stop her in any way he can, but he will not expose his people to the world. They guard the shoreline, and will help discreetly, but you can not count on an open force. He won't risk it." He looked at Marcus as he said it, knowing this king shared the same concern of his own kingdom, and would understand, "I'll be at the docks at sunset each night if you need me. Now I must go."  
He squeezed Belle's hand, and ducked out the door as abruptly as he had come, still unable to remain from the sea for great periods at a time. Philip stood blinking after him,  
"It's nice to see you too, " he muttered before turning to Marcus, "Well?"  
The king frowned, "If she's using the sea, it can not be a natural bond, she must have forged a connection, likely a charmed item she wears to connect her to it, like Aurora's amulet."  
"And if we find it, and destroy it?" Belle asked eagerly, cutting Philip off from saying that very thing. She ignored his annoyed look.  
"Destroying it wouldn't even be necessary, or maybe even possible. Without it her connection would snap and her magic would soon fail."  
"So we find it, and take it." Philip said, pacing in thought as plans formed in his mind.  
"I will need my magic first, Philip," Marcus sighed, knowing his friend was itching to get this done, "We won't be able to identify the charm without it."  
Philip opened his mouth, then closed it. He leaned on the table a moment. He knew how much Marcus hated having his magic torn from him, how frustrating it was that it would not return. He didn't need Philip complaining about something they couldn't change.  
"We will just have to hope it's out before week's end," he said, a little too brightly, before shoving back from the table, "I'm going to go free Snow from Betty, maybe take her in to see Aurora," he called over his shoulder as he headed out of the room.  
"He's a strange man..." Belle muttered, staring after him, and Marcus gave a brief chuckle  
"He has his moments, I'll admit."  
Belle looked back at him, and sudden image of him transforming back from a monster filling her mind and her brow rose, "You're hardly any better."  
He barked out a laugh at that, before standing. "I'm going to go for a walk." He said it simply, but Belle wasn't fooled. He had taken to walking the grounds, the gardens, trying so hard to force the connection back. She had seen him, each time he came back from a failed walk, standing in Aurora's doorway, solemnly watching as she slept.  
Belle wasn't sure if Philip had noticed yet, the connection Marcus had formed with his sister, but Belle had seen it coming from long off, and it broke her heart a little watching his silent torment.  
He wasn't loud and expressive as Philip was, he didn't wear his thoughts for all to see, but if you looked hard enough you could find them, at the edge of his eye, the slight tenseness of his jaw. She had learned to read her master, just as Betty and Andrew had, and she wished more than anything that Aurora would awaken, as much for his sake as her own.


	23. Chapter 23 The Apple

Marcus walked with heavy tread through his gardens, eyes roaming the plant life around. He saw life and beauty, glowing in the afternoon sunset, but saw none of what he was trying so desperately to see again. He knew, he was certain, that life flitted around him unseen, and frustration mounted every time he reached for a connection that could not be found. He walked slowly to the orchard. Reaching up he plucked an apple from a low hanging bush, and settled against the trunk of the tree to rest.  
He would never admit it to the others, but constantly reaching for his magic was exhausting him, in a way far deeper than physical but just as limiting. He let his head fall back against the tree trunk, let his eyes fall close. He listened to the sound of wind rustling branch around him, and to its comforting sound he allowed himself to doze.  
A nymph hopped on a branch above, chattering to the fairies below. It scampered down the tree and perched questioningly beside its king. Others joined him there, rose fairy and tree nymph and every magical creature as they each gathered around. Their song began, as it had done every night, floating unheard through the castle. Their magic danced and swirled around him, healing him, slowly strengthening him. It was a slow, long process and they could give so little. Marcus's magic had to return on its own. But they could help, and each did so. Little hands clasped as his sleeve, a nymph curled tightly on his shoulder, wanting more than anything to help its king as it sang for the woman locked in a sleep high in the castle above.  
The sun dipped as Marcus slept on, when abruptly he woke.

The sky was warm with sunset, and Marcus shook himself, not having meant to have slept so long. He pressed up, rolling his neck, and discovered the apple that still lay by his side. He had slept through dinner, and he raised it still half asleep to take a bite.  
The fairy on it screamed and flitted away and Marcus dropped the apple in alarm.  
"Apologies, I didn't see you the-"  
He froze, staring at the fairy that winked back at him in ruffled indignation. His eyes turned and he took in the gardens, the air, thick with fairie-light. He scrambled to his feet, snatching up the apple, turning in place. His magic, he could feel it flowing deep within, warming his blood, pounding in his heart. His eyes landed on the castle, fixed on Aurora's window.  
He was running, sprinting through the garden, back through his palace door. Belle spotted him, cried out to see what was wrong. She had certainly never seen him like this before, but he just waved at her and kept running.  
He broke through Aurora's doorway and came to a stop. Every inch of the bed she wasn't laying in was covered with fairie-life and nymph. Most curled up and purring softly.  
"You're not allowed in here."  
There was no malice in the words, he felt almost giddy, and he watched them all start awake. They realized he could see them, began chattered all at once, leaping and spinning and darting through the air. Marcus laughed, unable to not, coming forward and they all quickly parted, leaving a path to the sleeping Aurora.  
He knelt beside her bed, lay a hand gently on her cheek. The apple was still there in his hand, and he raised it, it would work as good as anything. The words flowed quickly, a buzz filled the room as the fairie heard them and fairly vibrated in place with excitement. A light flowed, swirling up from Aurora, quietly filling the apple he held. It seemed too simple a thing, that a curse so dark could be pulled into something so inane, but then she stirred. Her brow furrowed and he eyes began to flutter.  
Marcus let the apple fall as her eyes opened.  
"Marcus?" she whispered in heavy confusion, looking around, "Oh hello everyone." She said to the fairies and nymphs around. They all seemed frozen in place, just as Marcus was, held by a cautious shock as if afraid to move.  
"Marcus?" she asked again, sitting up. He was staring at her so intently, amazement and relief written in his expression. "I had the strangest dream," she muttered, hand going to her head. "There was this beast,"  
"It wasn't a dream," His voice was low and strangely broken. She watched in amazement as a single tear slipped from his eye. "I'm so sorry, Aurora, I never meant to hurt you."  
Her eyes widened at his strangled whisper, "It was you!" she gasped, "I knew it was you, oh thank goodness you're alright!"  
She fairly lunged at him in relief, arms closing around him as her own tears fell onto his shoulder. She could feel slight tremors passing though him as his arms pulled her close.  
"What happened?" she asked, pulling back a little to stare in wonder at his face. She lifted a hand to trace his jaw, skin pale against his own, "The last time I saw you, you were..." she shook her head, hiding her face in his chest again, "I was so frightened. What happened?"  
There came a gasp from the door, and they looked up to see Belle standing there. She had followed the king in alarm, and now she burst forward, and closed Aurora in a frightfully exuberant hug.  
"I see you two have met," Marcus muttered, forced aside by the brunette as she took the place beside Aurora on the bed.  
"Thank goodness you're awake!" she turned to Marcus, "Does this mean your magic is back?"  
"Your magic was gone?" Aurora gasped, looking at him in alarm. The fairie began chattering, all trying to tell her what she had missed at once. Marcus raised a hand, his eyes flashing,  
"Enough!"  
Belle stopped talking abruptly as the chatter ceased, frowning at Marcus.  
"He wasn't talking to you," Aurora leaned over and spoke lowly,  
"Then who..."  
"Aurora?" They turned to the door where Philip gawked, "Was no one going to tell me she was awake!" he asked, torn between indignation and overjoyed as Aurora leapt up from the bed and ran to her brother.  
"Philip!" She hugged him tightly, laughing, as he spun her around. He set her down, fairly beaming with smiles.  
"Whew, that was a lot easier to do when you were younger." She swatted his arm, tears falling with her laughter, as Philp stood grinning unrepentantly.  
"What happened?" he demanded, "How are you up?"  
"Marcus woke me," she spun across the room to him, taking his arm, smiling her gratitude up at him. He looked down, smile so warm Belle had to look away or cry.  
"Your magic is back?" Philip asked, and Aurora turned to the room in general.  
"Someone has to tell me what's going on."

* * *

Some hours later they were still huddled around the kitchen table like children, Betty only too happy to bring them treats and pastries, overjoyed that the girl had awoken, and that light had returned to her master's eye.  
They had gone ever every detail time and again, interrupting each other and correcting each other over the tiniest thing. Snow was safe, Ariel was a mermaid, Eric lived in the sea, Aurora took it all in in wonder.  
She sat between Belle and Philip, her brother determined to tell her what had happened as ridiculously as possible, as if he enjoyed making Belle interrupt to correct him. Still the basic truth would have been impossible to believe if she had not spent years in an enchanted wood, and could even now see the nymphs huddled by doors and windows, watching them. They stayed out of Betty's kitchen, and she wondered if what Marcus had shared once, that he suspected Betty knew of the magic, was true, and that she had ordered the little things out for her peace of mind. It seemed like something the woman would do.  
"You really knew it was me?"  
Marcus's voice came suddenly. He had been mostly silent, just watching her, a soft smile fixed naturally on his expression. Aurora found herself blushing when she met his gaze.  
"Yes," she answered simply, and Belle looked between them, grinning almost smugly. Philip scowled,  
"Knew what?" he asked.  
"That he was the beast." Belle explained.  
"How?" Marcus asked only Aurora. She smiled as if shyly.  
"Your eyes. I saw them flash when I touched the rose." She saw his brow dip, the regret in his eyes, knew he was thinking about what he had almost done.  
"What do you mean 'flash'?" Philip demanded, and even Belle was curious. Marcus had never used his magic in front of her.  
Marcus's gaze met Aurora's and she swore he winked, before suddenly grinning fiercely. She watched the light of magic build within.  
Belle and Philip saw the smile, when his eyes suddenly filled with a sharp, animalistic light and his frame shifted slightly with sinister edge.  
Philip cursed in surprise and jumped back from the table a little, even Belle gasped, startled.  
It faded slowly and they both stared at him.  
"Do me a favor," Philip said, his elbows returning to the table as he retook his seat, "Never do that again."

* * *

It grew late, Betty having bid them goodnight some time before when finally they stood. Philip hugged Aurora tightly, "Get some sleep, sis, just uh, promise you'll wake up this time?"  
He meant it as a joke, but Aurora knew her brother. He wore so much on his sleeve so that people couldn't tell what was really inside. She smiled at his concern, "Promise,"  
Belle hurried Philip along so that she could hug Aurora goodnight, "He's right, for once, do wake in the morning." she smiled and followed Philip from the kitchen to her room.  
Marcus and Aurora stood alone in the shadowed kitchen. Aurora yawned, hiding it behind her hand, "I shouldn't be tired," she stretched a little, "Not with how much I've slept lately."  
She smiled at him, and he returned her look with that same gentle smile he had watched her with all evening.  
"Are you too tired for a walk?" he asked, but gently, not wanting her to overdo it, but she shook her head eagerly.  
"A walk sounds lovely."  
She followed him from the kitchen, down the hall, walking a little shyly just beside. The last time she had seen him he had been a beast bent on killing her, the time before that they had danced in perfect fairy light. It left her reeling, and she was suddenly unsure of how to be around him. She didn't know, as they walked, that his thoughts spun a similar path, but they were stuck on their last moments, how frightened she must have been, wondering if some part of her would be frightened now.  
They reached the gardens and Aurora's stepped quickened. She gazed eagerly at the fairies as they spun in the starlight, the nymphs as they tended each plant. It was blissfully familiar, yet different still. The air was colder, the seasons more in line out here away from the wood, and the fairy life about her was not the ones she knew so well. There were some she recognized, but many she didn't, and she said as much to Marcus as he stood a pace behind, watching her.  
"The fairie you knew belong in the enchanted wood. Many can't leave, those who can don't wish to. The one's you see here," he waved his hands around the gardens, "Are here only for you. I suspect they've been here all along, though I couldn't seem them."  
She looked back at him, questions in her eyes, "It doesn't... harm them to be away from their home does it?"  
Marcus shook his head, "They're just less comfortable, less at ease. Thier magic may be a little weaker, but not enough to hurt them."  
Aurora looked back at the gardens. She took a step closer, speaking lowly in the language of the fairie, and Marcus listened, heart swelling as she addressed the creatures of his kingdom with such care. She told them that it was alright, that she was safe, and they should go home. That, she cast a glance his way, she would visit them all soon. He smiled a little, nodded, and watched the fairy wink.  
One by one they flitted up to Aurora, chattered a farewell, and turned to make their way home. Aurora turned to him after the last had left, smiling sleepily.  
"You should get some rest," he lifted a hand as if to brush her cheek, but hesitated.  
"Marcus?" she asked softly, and he frowned a little as he turned away.  
He sighed, and raked a hand through his hair. "I was a monster, Aurora, I tried to kill you. If you were afraid of me, I would understand."  
His words were even, careful, but his tone held that slight unsteady edge that stirred something her. She came forward, reaching out a hand to turn him to face her.  
"I'm not afraid, Marcus. I'm just glad you're safe." She squeezed his hand gently before stepping forward and laying her head against his chest. He hesitated only a moment before closing her in his arms. She settled closer, breath deepening, listening to the sound of his heartbeat, and closed her eyes. She heard faintly a song begin, and lifting her face she laughed up in the fairy light as the music faintly swelled.  
His hand raised to caress her cheek, his eyes searched the stars that reflected in her eyes. He had let his connection to the magic fall, but now his eyes flashed and Aurora shivered as the music filled his senses. He smiled then, before lowering his forehead to hers.

Aurora did not wait for him to ask before pressing up on tiptoe and letting her lips touch his own.


	24. Chapter 24 The Forrest

"Really, Aurora, I don't see how we have time for this."  
Aurora purposefully ignored her brother's protest over breakfast. She had expressed her desire to visit the forest, and with the ceremony happening tomorrow, her brother was quite against it.  
"Oh hush," Belle said, passing the blond prince another roll. He broke it in half and tossed half to the boy beside him, Snow bouncing happily on one knee.  
"Marcus, tell her," he persisted, and Belle laughed a little.  
"I doubt that's going to happen," she muttered under her breath, and Philip sent her a confused scowl before looking back at Marcus, not catching the amused look he shared with his sister.  
"I think it's wise to go. I need to address my kingdom, and they should see Aurora."  
"Have you decided, then, to join the war?" Belle asked softly.  
Marcus frowned, his gaze unknowingly finding Aurora's and resting there. It was an impossible thing to decide. Every instinct within him wanted to rise up and stop the woman who had done so much damage to the people he cared about, to Aurora. But there was so much danger, so much risk weighing down the other side he could not reconcile the two. He well understood the sea king's decision, to protect his own and do what he could without risk of exposure, if only the decision was as simple for Marcus.  
"If we get Andrianna's amulet, he won't need to," Aurora finally spoke, breaking the silence, "Without her magic the palace guards will be enough."  
"They may be, but Marcus said himself her magic may linger for a time without the amulet, if her connection is strong." Philip said.  
"But not very long," Belle interjected, hopefully. But they all knew how much damage magic could do in a heartbeat. Even a few lasting minutes was a risk.  
"What's the worst she could do?" Philip quipped, standing as Snow began to fuss, he bounced a little to calm her as Belle rose to gather her bottle.  
"Kill us all, retake her amulet, over run my kingdom and with its power destroy all five realms." Marcus spoke quickly but his tone was laced with brevity.  
"Well when you put it that way," Philip grumbled, trying to ignore how pale Belle was when she handed him the bottle, but when their gazes met hers was determined.  
"We're going," Marcus said, standing, "I will let you know my decision when I return."  
Aurora rose to follow him out, squeezing her brother's arm as she passed.  
They mounted up and rode out, headed quickly through the distant woods. Aurora rode cautiously at first, but soon an old joy that she had not experienced in far too long returned and she rode freely. Marcus watched her, lips smiling slightly, but the back of his mind swam with indecision. He had been warned before taking the throne that he must always put his kingdom first. Putting it before himself had seemed easy. But now the fate of many balanced with the fate of those closest to him. People he loved, who did not deserve what the Enchantress had done, who deserved to be protected just as much as his own people did. If the Enchantress was not stopped she would undoubtedly hurt more innocents. But when not pressed, her destruction was kept to a minimum. They had waged war and lost hundreds that would never had crossed her path otherwise. He had lost men, good men, in the name of aiding a king they failed to protect anyway.  
They had been defeated, but his own kingdom in its entirety had been untouched. To enter this war now would be different, there would be no escaping its reach. Did he risk many to save the few who would eventually fall victim to the Enchantress? To avenge those that she already claimed? He didn't know, but it was his responsibility to decide.  
They reached the line of wood and dismounted, Aurora taking his arm eagerly as she pulled him into the wood. The fairie had seen her coming, and they had not gone three steps before they were greeted by light and chatter on every side. Aurora spun about, talking here and there to everyone, caught in the buzz of their joy. There came a sound and they turned as the ped stepped into view.  
Aurora beamed when she saw them, stepping forward, but Marcus held out a hand, stopping her.  
They stood in a line, silent and heads bowed in shame, one by one coming to kneel on the forest floor.  
"What are they doing?" Aurora asked as the chatter suddenly stilled around them. The fairie as one drew back, solemn and watchful.  
"They're offering their lives, in payment for failing to protect you." Marcus spoke quietly. Aura's gasp was chocked as she spun to face the peds.  
"No, they can't, we won't, Marcus," she looked at him, begging with her eyes that he would set this right. Her eyes widened a little as Marcus drew his sword and stepped forward.  
"Trust me," he whispered, stopping beside to place a quick kiss on her forehead, before walking to the ped.  
He faced the first, it was Lefty, and it bowed deeper as he approached. Marcus lifted the sword, knowing how solemnly they took their vows, knowing how deeply responsible each felt. Unlike the fairie, the ped could not leave this wood, and they had likely lived in fear after Aurora had left, not knowing her fate.  
The steel of his blade flashed in the sunlight as he lay it heavily on the ped's shoulder, a royal display that it was forgiven. He did not speak, he knew their honour did not call for it, he merely stepped to the next ped in line. The first did not rise, none of them did even as he reached the end, and it took Marcus a moment to realize. They had been pardoned by their king but to these creatures it wasn't enough.

He held his sword out to Aurora,"They're waiting for you."  
Her eyes were huge as she stared at him, but she stepped forward. She took the blade, surprised by its weight, she gripped it tightly with both hands. She followed Marcus's example as best she could, letting the sword rest on their shoulders before moving on to the next. As she stepped to the next the first would rise, and a little cheer would go up from the fairie, as if they were trying to be quiet but couldn't quite help themselves.  
Constant was last, and it bowed so deeply its head almost touched the earth. She did her part, and watched as very slowly the ped rose. It looked up at her, glittering eyes that had once frightened her long ago met her own and Aurora smiled warmly. The ped's expression did not change, they never did, but it bowed in gratitude, in apology.  
"I want to thank you all," Aurora said, smiling at all of the creatures around her, "For protecting me, for keeping me safe and helping me escape. Snow and I are alive because of you, and we owe you a debt of gratitude."  
They shuffled and squeaked in some pride and embarrassment, ruffling their fur and ducking their heads. Then the first ped stepped forward, addressing Marcus. It spoke in a flurry of its own tongue, too fast for Aurora to catch it, and Marcus answered lowly before looking to her.  
"They asked what was being done about the Enchantress who harmed you, I told them we were building a plan."  
The ped spoke again, the second beside it speaking the moment it stopped, then the rest were all chattering, mingling with fairy voices and Aurora understood they were shouting agreement to Lefty's words.  
"What did you say?" she asked Lefty, confused, and the ped looked to Marcus,  
"They wish to fight," he explained lowly. Aurora looked at the fairie around her, all facing her now, fierce and gleaming in the sunshine, and she swallowed,  
"But Marcus, the risk, surely they must be aware of it."  
Marcus looked around at the face of every creature there, saw the anger and determination there. Aurora was theirs, as much their queen in their hearts as if she sat on the throne herself. They would do anything for her. He looked at her, eyes wide in the brilliant sunlight as she took in every creature there, and saw the fear and concern there.  
Marcus had battled so long with this decision, whether he had the right to bring his kingdom into war. They had decided for him. He had feared making the decision out of selfish love, and not in the best interest of his people. The Enchantress did not want a war. She was content doing just enough damage to remain uncontested, hurt just enough people that kings would weigh their suffering against the whole. It wasn't until she injured one of their own that one king had decided to go to war.  
But what of Snow? Of Chip, of every person harmed by the Enchantress whose life did not tally up to be worth the risk of a kingdom? He had been trained that as King each decision must be weighed against the good of all, but what about those people who fell through the cracks?  
"They want to fight against the evil that harmed you, Aurora, and so do I."  
He came forward slowly, and Aurora's frightened eyes found his. Golden sunlight fell against him, warming the light of magic that pulsed beneath his veins. His face was in shadow, dark lines of a hard expression sheathed in determination. He looked fierce, majestic in a hard way, framed with the creatures of his kingdom on either side. He was the dark king of an enchanted land, full of power secret and forbidden, and she saw in an instant he meant to bring that power to war.  
"Marcus, you can't," she pleaded, thoughts a tangled mass of confusion and almost excited alarm. Too well she remembered the last war, the time her own father, angry in her defense, had challenged the Enchantress. For so long she had counted the lives lost, grieved that she could not leave her exile and address the kingdoms that had fought against the Enchantress in her name. Who was she that they would fight for her. She remembered Marcus's words, what are we but the fortunate children of a previous reign?  
"I'm, I'm not worth going to war over," she stammered as Marcus began to advance slowly.  
"You are," he refuted quietly, "as is every person she has ever threatened, every life she has ever ruined." "I know," his voice gentled as he reached her, and her gaze stared up at his, "That you're frightened. We all are. But we have a chance to do this without bloodshed, to stop her powers before she can start another war. My armies will be made ready with the hopes they will never be needed. But I am doing this Aurora."  
She regarded him a moment calmly, reaching up almost distractedly to run her finger against the line of magic that shimmered against his jaw. He turned into her touch as if he couldn't quite not do so, and she smiled.  
"Then I want to help."


	25. Chapter 25 the Time of Ceremony

"I can't believe I agreed to this," Belle's voice shook a little as she said it, and Marcus was not sure if it was fear or annoyance.  
"You look lovely," he said from his place beside her as they waited outside the palace door. She wore a flowing gown of blue silk that brought out the frown in her eyes, and Marcus swallowed a chuckle. "You wanted to be here, and he needed an escort." He reminded her, and she sighed as the doors were opened.  
Philip smiled when he saw them, it not quite reaching his eye until he caught Belle's expression and his grin flashed quickly. He held out an arm, and with one last look at Marcus, she took it.  
They entered the long hall, filled with people on every side, royals and residents of this kingdom who had come to witness the coronation. A buzz sounded as poorly disguised whispers speculated about the woman now twice seen on Prince Philip's arm. From the corner of his eye Philip watched her chin lift a little at all their curious stares. He went to say something quietly to her, when the crowd in the front parted to allow them to pass, and the thrones came into view.  
Adrianna stood at the base of the steps, and Belle stiffened as a sharp hiss came from Philip. Her hand tightened on his arm, this was not the time yet. Anger would give them away. The woman wore a bright red gown, wide and ruffled. Belle studied her, curious despite herself, her breath hitching the tiny bit as she stared at a woman capable of such evil, cloaked behind her dark-haired frame. She was covered with pieces of gold jewelry, and Belle took in each, wondering which could potentially be her connection to the sea.  
She did not see, as they passed a pocket of commoners, an older man start in recognition as she passed, using a worn sleeve to rub at his eyes in disbelief. She hardly looked at anyone until at last they reached the front and the hall quieted.  
"Prince Philip," Adrianna bowed in familiar greeting, before turning primly to Belle, "And Lady Belle! Welcome, welcome, I have been quite curious to meet you!" Her smile was wide, and her eyes looked so kind, Belle had to swallow a wave of nausea before responding.  
"Lady Andrianna," she bowed, her hand still gripping Philip's arm tightened, "I have looked forward to this moment as well."  
They turned as an older man stepped forward. He had been the king's advisor in years past, and he bowed with real warmth to Philip before turning to Andrianna.  
He spoke, addressing them but his voice spread through the room.  
"After a time of great loss, the time has now come to crown a new ruler. Prince Philip," he turned to the blonde man, expression grave, "Will you take the crown?"  
The room had gone silent, waiting for a response, Andrianna watching with interest, though her eyes held an almost certain look. Veiled confidence that had Philip straightening.  
"I can not answer that, Sir Henry, for not everyone is here who has claim to the throne."  
A murmur went through the room as the doors opened. Belle squinted against the light that poured in from outside as two silhouettes appeared. They entered and the doors swung closed behind, allowing King Marcus to fall into natural light, Lady Aurora standing proudly on his arm.  
Gasps swept the crowd as Andrianna staggered in surprise.  
"Aurora?" It was a whisper, laced with an edge that caused Belle to shiver.  
Philip held out an arm, "My sister, Aurora, has returned to lay claim."  
Andrianna stumbled forward as if amazed as the young woman progressed down the aisle, escorted on King Marcus's arm. "Aurora!" she poured relief into the word as she hurried forward, a furious mind working quickly behind her mask of shock and relief. "Child, it's been so long!"  
She stopped before the girl, the woman now, and embraced her tearfully amidst a flash of cheers from the spectators around.  
She did not notice the amulet that dangled from the fair blonde's neck, or the way her eyes had focused on the small gold chain that hung around her own. It was simple, un-ornate, easy to be worn with anything.  
Aurora returned the embrace, heart pounding as her hands found the clasp. She prayed her hands would not shake as she stepped back from the embrace and pulled the simple chin from the woman.  
"King Marcus's forces are just outside." She spoke it lowly, as if returning the woman's own greetings, and she watched the confusion flicker for just a moment as Adrianna's eyes landed on the necklace that dangled from her fingers. Rage more pure than Aurora had ever seen filled the face of the woman before her, and she stumbled back even as Andrianna raised a hand and raked it across her neck.  
Blood welled and dripped before the Enchantress's eyes and she laughed even as she felt her magic begin to recede. They may think they could defeat her but they were foolish to forget the girl's curse. She watched in amazement as Aurora smiled, a calm, confident smile. A wave of anger vibrated off of King Marcus as the man stalked Enchantress was gone in an instant. Using a flash of remaining magic she transported in rage to the shore of the sea, determined to retake her connection and return to that coronation in full glory and wrath.  
She stepped towards the sea and instantly a force rose out against her, knocking her back and she stared, stared uncomprehendingly as the waves parted and figures appeared. A line of mermaids rose from the depths, each clothed in the armour of the sea guard. From among them stepped a man, a human, with eyes flashing with the power of the sea.  
Andrianna stared at him in some wonder.  
"You're supposed to be dead. Unless…"  
"You failed, Andrianna," the voice floated with the strength of a melody, and Andrianna turned her eyes and found beside the man the mermaid she had trapped in the tower, the one who's life should have cost the guard his own. They could not both here. They could not. It was not possible. Adrianna raised an angry finger to rail at them, to hurl a thousand curses their way, as the magic inside her began to wink away and die.  
"You will never touch the sea again," the man spoke, and a rise of sound gathered from the army stretched on either side, a buzzing hum of energy that was almost a shout. "You will never draw from its power again."  
Anrianna wanted to scream at them, but the buzzing grew louder and it pressed onto her senses. Seething, she fell to the earth.  
"You. will. paaay," she half moaned, half cursed, before using the last of her dwindling magic to wink out of sight.  
Inside the palace Belle gathered close to the mirror Philip held, watching the Enchantress. Beside them Marcus murmured quietly to Aurora, his hand brushing the skin beside red mark on her neck.  
They watched the woman through the glass, weak and pathetic crawling through the stones of a desolate land, far from the reach of any kingdom. Marcus spared the mirror a glance over Aurora's head. Belle started a little as his eyes flashed.  
"Her magic is gone," he said after watching the woman a moment. "She's no threat to anyone anymore."  
There was a knock on the door of the inner chamber, and they all turned as Sir Henry entered, looking stern and a little too calm for everything that had just transpired. Yet this man had lived since the reign of Philip's grandfather, and had seen much in his time.  
"Prince Philip, we would like to continue the coronation, if you please."  
Philip looked at his sister, and Marcus and Belle, and each smiled back at him, nudging him towards the door.  
They filed out after him, taking there places at the front of the gathered spectators, who had stayed in amazed curiosity after just witnessing the unmasking of a terror and the banishment of Andrianna.  
Sir Henry approached Philip.  
"Do you accept the crown?"  
Philip nodded once, sharply, but his voice was steady when he spoke into the hall, "I do."  
Aurora held her breath as Henry completed the coronation, the vows Philip would take as king, to protect his people and their land above all us. Tears fell in unbelieving joy as she watched him be crowned king, and she laughed as a cheer rose up from the surrounding people as they were introduced to King Philip of Aberlene.  
He stepped down into the aisle, to greet his people, and Marcus and Aurora stepped forward to congratulate him, Belle only a second behind. She felt almost wild with relief and joy and knew her cheeks were probably flushed red from smiling so much, but she could scarcely care as she watched the joy and happiness all around as she followed King Philip down the aisle, watching him greet and clasp hands with royals and commoners alike.  
As they reached the center of the room a voice began calling above all the noise.  
"Belle, Belle!" It was a rough, grizzly voice and Belle froze in some surprise, recognizing it.  
Philip caught her frown as he turned and followed her gaze.  
"Is that-" Marcus began to ask behind her, and Belle nodded her head.  
"Yes."  
Maurice stood in the crowd, was pushing against those gathered at the front of the aisle, and Belle just stared. How had he come to be here? It was not past her father to try to wrangle his way in to places like these, but this wasn't even their own kingdom.  
"Do you want to…" Philip asked now, trailing off as he gestured toward the man.  
"N-no," Belle stammered, shaking her head, she took a step back. Today wasn't about him. Wordlessly Philip stepped in between, taking her arm, and they continued their walk down the aisle.  
Outside the four stood before crowds of people, cheering loudly just past the palace steps. Aurora saw above them, suspended, hidden in the air, hundreds of fairie life armed and shining in the sun. Word had spread through them all that the Enchantress had met an end in exile and Princess Aurora had returned and joy flowed through the streets as it had not done in many years before.  
Marcus watched Aurora taking it all in, the tears of joy that slipped down to her smile, and he turned her gently to face him.  
He had meant to do this another time, after he had spoken with Philip and readied his kingdom, but he did not want to wait.  
"Aurora," he spoke quietly but his low tone carried, "I know you have only just returned to your home, but would you consider leaving it again? To come and live in mine, as my queen?"  
Her eyes widened in absolute shock then with a startled laugh she embraced him there on the steps in front of an entire kingdom.  
"Yes!" she laughed, and the fairie flashed and danced through the air as new cheers arose.  
Philip gaped at the couple, a goofy grin splitting his face.  
"I swear no one tells me anything."  
Belle patted his arm in mock consolation, "It's because you don't pay attention." She said as she went to congratulate Aurora.  
"Wait, Belle," he caught her arm. He too had meant to do this later, but if Marcus was making a tangled mess of things, so could he.  
"I wanted to talk to you, about Snow. I- I want to adopt her, and bring her here."  
Belle gaped in astonishment, but the new king was not done with his startling announcements, "and I want you to come with her, as my advisor."  
Belle blinked. "I, I can't." she stammered, "I wouldn't know how, and even if I did, I can't leave Marcus."  
Philip's brow rose high at her choice of words, and she blushed furiously, "No, I meant I can't leave his service, I'm bound in servitude."  
Philip's brow furrowed in confusion, when Marcus spoke from beside him.  
"That isn't true anymore, Belle." He took in her look with a warm smile. "Your covenant has called for an act of service equal to the service of war. You've done that, Belle. You risked your life to protect the lives of those in my castle, you've come here to face the Enchantress despite the danger to yourself. You have paid your dept, times over, and your service is fulfilled."  
Belle gave a little squeak and unthinkingly bounded forward to hug Marcus. He laughed a little in surprise, returning the hug before handing her off to a waiting Aurora. The two women hugged each other between laughter.

Turning back to Philip, she met his gaze with a smile and sighed,  
"Don't make me regret this."


	26. Epilogue Two Years Later

Two Years Later

The West Wing rang with laughter as Aurora stepped quietly out of the room at the end, closing the door to the nursery.  
"You're going to wake the baby," she chided softly, and Marcus looked up from the floor where Snow and Chip had tackled him. The two nymphs that had been helping take down the King scurried away at her look, but Marcus just smiled.  
He climbed to his feet, tucking a giggling Snow under his arm, and kissed his wife until the smile she was trying to hide broke through.  
"It's not my fought they misbehave when Snow visits."  
"I heard that." Philip called loudly, jogging up the stairs. At Aurora's threatening look he ducked his head, scooped up Snow, and ran back down.  
Belle met him at the bottom, "What have you done now?" She asked, and Philip flashed a grin, "I was just getting on our daughter." He held Snow out as if in proof, and set the girl down, watching her toddle away.  
It had been two years since the Enchantress had been banished. Two years of peace and happiness across the five realms. Belle settled into her newly husband's side as he walked the hall, watching Snow wander into one of the rooms. Marcus and Aurora made it downstairs and the couple turned to meet them.

Little Snow stood in the empty room, hearing her parents laugh just outside. She took a few steps forward, wobbling a little. Something bright caught her eye under the bed and she dropped heavily to her knees.  
"Bapple," She babbled, reaching into the dust and gripped the red fruit in her chubby hand. She pulled it out, waving it about, when the door opened and Belle's head poked in.  
"Now where did you find that," She came forward with a smile, lifting the girl from the floor and taking the apple from her. She re-entered the hall and stuck the apple in Philip's face.  
"She's just like you, can't be left alone for two seconds without finding something to eat."  
Aurora snickered at her brother's offended look, but Marcus frowned at the apple.  
"Belle. Give me that apple."  
Her brow rose a little at his brusque tone, but it wasn't completely unlike him, and she handed it over without comment.  
It caught Aurora's attention though, and she looked at her husband in confusion.

Realization came a moment later. "Is that from-" Aurora let the question trail off as her eyes detected the magic beneath the bright red skin of the fruit, still looking as fresh as it had done two years before.  
"I can't believe I'd forgotten it," Marcus muttered. He crossed to the door by the gardens as Betty stuck her head out of the kitchen.  
"Chip!" she called, then spotting them there, she bustled out, "Oh I was just going to send the boy for you. Dinner is ready."  
Belle and Philip started forward, leaving Marcus to whatever he was doing. Aurora waited, and when he returned he gave her a knowing smile to let her know all was taken care of as they headed into the hall.

Eric met them at the door, with gifts for Aurora and Belle from Ariel. They had discovered a set of looking glasses in a sunken wreck, and now the ladies of each castle would have one, a way to connect all three kingdoms as their children grew.  
They settled around the kitchen in the table, and Betty bustled about, tuttering about why they even bothered to have a dining hall if no one used it. Laughter and chatter filled the air as the castle rang with the sound of total happiness.

* * *

Deep within the enchanted wood, two fairie flitted to the dark earth, settling their burden on the ground. They had followed their king's order well, carried it as far as their wings would allow into a place so deep no one ever dared enter. Among the raised roots of a young tree they hid the fruit, before flitting away from this dark place.  
Time passed in this forbidden wood, seasons hardly changing.

Years drifted the tree upward and it grew tall as its roots thickened. But there still could be seen, between that sliver of root, the bright flash of red of an apple quietly waiting.


End file.
